Tout recommencer
by MlleLys
Summary: Après un entraînement intensif de trois ans, Hermione fait ce que l'on appelle l'échange d'âme temporelle. Son âme actuelle ira dans celle d'une Hermione de quatorze ans. Elle fera tout pour éviter une guerre dévastatrice et sauver l'Homme qu'elle aime mais qu'elle a enterré... C'est un Krumione!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Je suis nouvelle en écriture de fanfiction et don sur ce site. Je vous présente donc le premier chapitre de ma première fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Retour en arrière.

La douleur, les brûlures, la torture, les mouvements de combats, le maniement des armes blanches, l'occlumencie et la légilimencie. Hermione disparut du monde sorcier après la guerre pour apprendre tout cela. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas reprendre une vie normale après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Sa formation avait durée trois longues années. Son regard était devenu de glace, sa posture était aussi fière que celle d'une reine et ses réflexes étaient encore plus aiguisés que ceux du meilleur aurore.

Elle est devenue la sorcière la plus dangereuse du monde sorcier et personne ne le savait. Maintenant elle pourrait changer les choses.

Dans ses mains, elle possédait la seule chance de tout recommencer. Elle savait que dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Voldemort, elle trouverait peut-être un moyen de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle comptait faire était totalement illégal. Car elle ne jouait pas seulement avec le temps mais avec son âme. L'échange d'âme temporel. Cela consistait à remplacer une âme du passé par celle du présent. Elle remonterait le temps jusqu'à sa quatrième année et ferait tout pour empêcher ce qu'il s'était produit.

Elle traça les cercles alchimiques au sol et sur sa peau, puis se plaça au centre des motifs et commença à psalmodier le sort :

"Et ego invocabo religione antiquorum

Nam formatae in unam carnem praeteritum et praesens sum

Quod factum uictus

Nostramque fiet

Animo transferendi"

"Hermione réveilles-toi, tu manques tout le match ! " Cria Ron en bousculant Hermione.

Après qu'elle réprima une furieuse envie de lui faire manger la rambarde, elle prit vite conscience de son entourage et son environnement. Pour elle, c'était devenu automatique. Elle avait réussie ! Elle était en 1994 ! Elle regarda les joueurs de Quidditch et repéra Viktor. Il fonçait droit vers eux et elle savait qu'il va bientôt prendre le cognard. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle n'hésitait pas et hurlait à Viktor qui les regardait.

"Cognard ! Baissez-vous ! " Hurlait Hermione à plein poumons.

Il fut surpris comme ses amis d'ailleurs mais se baissait et l'évita de justesse. Il la regarda pendant une minute et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Il reprit sa course vers le vif d'or. Cela avait changé l'issue du match et la Bulgarie avait gagnée de 10 points. L'équipe fit son tour d'honneur avant d'aller dans la loge des ministres où ils reçurent la coupe. A la fin de la cérémonie, Hermione suivit le clan Weasley et passa devant les joueurs de l'équipe Bulgare quand quelqu'un la tira en arrière. Par réflex, elle tira sa baguette et la pointa droit entre les yeux de celui qui l'avait attrapée. Elle vit Viktor loucher sur la baguette pointée sur lui puis la regarder choqué.

" C'est dangereux de surprendre quelqu'un monsieur Krum, surtout une sorcière que vous ne connaissez pas car vous ne savez jamais quelle sera sa réaction. " Expliqua Hermione d'un ton dur.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, regardant encore la baguette pointée sur lui. Il expira fortement lorsqu'elle la baissa.

"Eh bien, en quoi puis-je vous aider Monsieur Krum ? " Demanda Hermione.

"Je voulais vous rrremerrrcier pourrr le cognarrrd. Sans cela on n'aurrrait pas gagné. "

"On ne peut pas réellement savoir… Mais vous êtes le bienvenu. " Répondit-elle.

" Quel est votrrre nom ? " Demanda-t-il.

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. " Répondit Hermione.

"Oye Hermione ! Bouges-toi !" Hurla Ron.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et Viktor regardait le rouquin avec dégoût.

"Navrée Monsieur Krum mais je dois retourner ramer avec les autres esclaves. Cependant j'ai été ravie de vous parler. " Dit Hermione en tendant la main.

"Appelez-moi Viktorrr. "

Elle pensait qu'il la serrerait car après tout il y avait du monde mais il fit son éternel baisemain qui mit un petit sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Au rrrevoirrrr Herrrmione. " Dit-il la laissant partir.

Elle lui donna un dernier sourire et se retourna pour rejoindre ses amis. Ron ayant vu la scène complète était rouge de rage et n'arrêtait pas de la questionner sur ce que voulait Krum.

Il la harcela jusqu'à la tente où ils séjournaient et elle craqua.

"Ecoute-moi bien Ronald Billius Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves ennuyeux, les gens qui s'intéressent au savoir, que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Pour ton information ce que Viktor voulait de moi ne te concerne en rien ! Maintenant continues comme ça et je te transforme en eunuque ! " Elle avait hurlé tellement fort qu'elle était sûre qu'on l'aurait entendu à l'autre bout du camping.

Mais les hurlements se firent entendre et Hermione savait. Les mangemorts.

En sortant, tout le monde hurlait, courait dans tous les sens s'écrabouillant au passage. Elle se demandait comment il n'y avait pas eu de mort par piétinement la première fois ainsi que cette fois-ci. Elle vit les Weasley courir vers la clairière malgré le fait qu'Harry ne soit plus là. Elle savait que Ron était conscient qu'il n'y avait plus Harry car c'était lui qui lui avait dit et elle avait dû le pousser pour qu'ils le cherchent. En faisant le chemin des Weasley, elle trouva Harry au sol, inconscient. Elle essayant de le secouer un peu pour le ranimer. Au final, elle choisit la voie magique.

"Hermione ? Où sont les autres ? " Demanda Harry.

"Je n'en sais rien et pour être honnête on n'a pas réellement le temps ! Il y a des mangemorts partout Harry !" S'exclama Hermione.

Ils évitèrent un sort de justesse mais Hermione riposta aussi tôt. Elle plaça Harry derrière elle et commença un duel qui se finit très rapidement. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient vers un endroit sûr, ils en profitaient pour aider tous ceux qui se battaient. Ils finirent même par tomber sur Croupton Senior qui faillit se prendre un sort dans le dos.

"Protego maxima ! " Hurla Hermione.

Croupton fut étonné de son intervention mais se ressaisi et replongea dans le combat. Hermione et Harry se joignirent à lui quand une lumière verte monta dans le ciel. La marque des ténèbres se formait…

"Vous deux, restez près de moi. " Ordonna Croupton.

Harry et Hermione ne purent qu'acquiescer. Ils suivirent Croupton jusqu'à un groupe d'aurore qui paraissaient affolés par ce qu'il s'est passé dans la soirée. Winky fut trouvée avec la baguette qui avait lancé le sort. Hermione ne s'apitoya pas sur le sort de l'elfe car c'était sa faute si Croupton junior avait pu sortir et ensuite car elle savait que la cause des elfes de maison était perdue d'avance. Son sort fut scellé et elle fut renvoyée. Dès que le groupe d'adulte avait terminé de faire le point, ils se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents.

"Jeunes gens, nous nous devons de vous féliciter. Pouvons-nous savoir vos noms ? " demanda Croupton.

" Euh… C'est Hermione Jean Granger et je suis Harry James Potter. " Expliqua Harry.

Evidemment des murmures suivirent le nom d'Harry Potter et certains semblaient rassurés de l'avoir à distance. Bon sang il n'était qu'un adolescent et eux des aurores ! C'est Harry qui devait être soulagé et non l'inverse !

"Eh bien, nous vous remercions pour votre aide et espérons vous voir dans nos rangs au ministère après vos études. " Dit Croupton en nous serrant la main.

Il y eut un flash et Hermione reconnu immédiatement la touffe bouclée blonde qui suivait. Rita Skeeter, suivie du ministre Fudge. Oh joie !

"Rita Skeeter de la gazette du sorcier ! Pourriez-vous nous dire quelques mots ? " Demanda la journaliste.

"Harry ! Mon garçon, comment allez-vous ? " Demanda Fudge.

Tout le monde le regardait comme si il avait une autre tête qui avait poussé.

" Vu les circonstances ça pourrait être pire. Et honnêtement je ne pense pas que je serais là si Hermione n'était pas venue me chercher. " Répondit Harry.

"En effet j'ai pu voir les compétences de cette jeune femme. Elle m'a évité un sort assez mauvais. Et ces deux jeunes gens m'ont aidé à venir à bout de certains mangemorts." Expliqua Croupton à Fudge.

" Eh bien jeunes gens, vous avez toute notre gratitude. Voici la preuve que notre école de magie Poudlard forme parfaitement les futures générations de sorciers ! " S'exclama Fudge avec un petit rire.

Harry et Hermione se regardaient sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'un seul professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui était bien et malheureusement, il avait démissionné l'année dernière. Personne ne le vit mais la plume à papote écrivait tout ce qu'il se disait. Une autre photo fut prise d'Harry et Hermione serrant la main de Fudge et recevant la gratitude du ministère.

"Excusez-nous mais nous étions ici avec la famille Weasley… Savez-vous où ils sont ? " Demanda Harry.

Hermione eut la réponse dans le silence du groupe. Ils étaient partis. Arthur a dû mettre ses enfants à l'abri chez lui et Molly a dû lui interdire de revenir. Pour le courage de Gryffondor, ils repasseront ! Bon sang même Fudge semblait gêné !

" Ils sont parti au début de tout ça…" Dit Fudge en montrant le désastre environnant.

Harry semblait avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle… Pour moi c'était plus simple. Venant de l'avenir j'avais pu voir le vrai visage des Weasley mais Harry n'y avait pas encore été confronté du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

" Mais un de nos aurores va vous ramener en toute sécurité chez vous. " Tenta Fudge.

"Nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissants, Monsieur le Ministre. Nous avons de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi compréhensif et compétent que vous dans ce rôle si important. " Dit Hermione. Elle savait que Fudge adorait qu'on fasse son éloge et il valait toujours mieux de l'avoir dans sa poche. Bien sûr, il fut plus que flatter et remercia Hermione pour ses aimables paroles. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui parla : " Harry, je sais que tu voulais passer le reste de tes vacances chez les Weasley mais si tu veux, tu peux rester chez moi. Comme ça, ça fera gagner du temps à l'aurore qui nous ramènera et il pourra retourner plus rapidement aider ses collègues à comprendre comment ça a pu se passer ce soir… Qu'en dis-tu ? "

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Très bien je vais les ramener chez Miss Granger. " Termina Monsieur Croupton.

Hermione lui donna son adresse et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte de la maison, monsieur Croupton leur dit au revoir.

"Et voilà jeunes gens, nous y sommes. Les affaires de Monsieur Potter ont été apportées par un elfe de maison. Vous devriez vous reposer, la soirée fut rude. Sur ce… Au revoir et encore merci. " Dit Croupton.

"Merci à vous de nous avoir raccompagnés Monsieur. Espérons que nous nous reverrons dans d'autres circonstances. " Répondit Hermione.

Ils se serrèrent la main une dernière fois et Hermione accompagna Harry jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

" Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger toi et tes parents…" Commença Harry.

"Harry, tu es mon ami, mon frère. Tu crois réellement que je vais t'abandonner ? Je serais une piètre Gryffondor si c'était le cas. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Et mes parents bien qu'absent seront fous de joie de voir que leur fille a enfin un ami à inviter passer les vacances à la maison. " Le coupa Hermione.

Ils allèrent se laver et se coucher. Ils reçurent tous deux une lettre des Weasley mais la brûlèrent. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir en avait dit long et ils ne voulaient plus rien à voir avec eux.

Demain ils iraient au chemin de traverse pour faire leurs achats et dans une semaine, ils seraient à Poudlard, leur seconde maison…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Alors nous revoilà pour le second chapitre mais d'abord je vais répondre aux commentaires qui m'ont été laissé car vous prenez le temps de me laisser vos impressions et il est donc normal que je prenne en considération vos commentaires et que je vous remercie !

Arya Destiny : Merci pour vos encouragements. Je vous rassure sur Hermione, ce n'est qu'un rôle qu'elle joue. Elle est censé être l'innocente adolescente de quatorze ans mais au fur et à mesure son côté sombre qui réclame vengeance va sortir. Mais je ne dis plus rien ce sera à vous de le découvrir en lisant la suite. Mais sinon c'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de fanfics de Krumione en français.

Shaunii : Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de rester sur cette ligne d'écriture et de m'améliorer si je peux.

AEIO10 : Merci, j'espère sincèrement que l'histoire restera intéressante et qu'elle vous plaira.

Liloupovitch : Merci, j'espère ne pas décevoir dans la suite de la fic.

Voilà maintenant place au second chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : Faîtes votre choix.

La semaine fut relativement calme. Ils avaient passé une journée entière au chemin de traverse. Harry prit Hermione au magasin de Quidditch et l'initia. Voler n'était plus un problème car elle avait surpassée sa phobie des hauteurs et volait sur un balai mais le jeu en lui-même lui échappait toujours. Ensuite ils firent le tour des magasins tout en allant choisir une tenue de soirée. Bien qu'elle était sur la liste, personne ne savait pourquoi enfin presque personne. Tous les enfants du ministère plus Hermione le savaient.

"Ecoutes, ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous d'accord ? Personne ne doit savoir…" Dit Hermione en regardant Harry.

"D'accord" Dit Harry en hochant la tête.

"Cette année notre école va accueillir un vieux tournoi. On l'appelle le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il consiste à faire s'affronter trois écoles différentes et à tisser des liens avec elles. Pour cela nous allons recevoir deux autres écoles. Beaubâton qui se trouve en France et Durmstrang, qui elle se trouve en Europe du Nord, on ne sait pas vraiment où. Le soir du réveillon de Noël, il y aura un bal comme l'exige la coutume et oui il faudra y danser !" Ajouta Hermione voyant qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose.

Il grimaça à la dernière partie. Il n'avait jamais dansé et il craignait que ce bal soit une catastrophe.

"Comment sais-tu ça ?" Demanda Harry soudain curieux.

" Les aurores en ont parlé à la coupe du monde. Ils ont peur que ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ne se reproduise." Mentit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça, la mine sombre. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il savait aussi qu'Hermione lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait des réflexes qu'elle n'avait pas l'année dernière et son comportement avait changé mais il ne dit rien. Après tout c'est grâce à ses nouveaux réflexes qu'il était encore en vie.

Alors ils continuèrent leurs achats, discutèrent avec des amis qu'ils croisaient et rentrèrent.

Le jour de la rentrée était là, Harry et Hermione furent escortés par les parents de celle-ci à la gare. Il était encore tôt et Hermione savait qu'ils auraient l'embarras du choix pour les compartiments du train. Harry dit au revoir aux parents d'Hermione et passa la barrière laissant un peu de temps entre Hermione et ses parents. Elle les emmena dans un endroit vide et ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle changea leurs souvenirs. Dès cette année, elle les mettrait en danger et cela, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle savait qu'ils seraient heureux là où elle les envoyait. Elle les regarda partir et murmura faiblement : " Désolée…" puis elle passa la barrière.

Elle et Harry prirent le premier compartiment vide qu'ils virent et furent rejoints par Neville. Ils discutaient du match de la coupe du monde tout en évitant de parler de ce qui était arrivé après.

"En fait, je pense que Seamus sera bien plus en colère quand il saura que c'est grâce à Hermione que la Bulgarie a gagné la coupe !" Dit Harry d'un air moqueur.

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Neville surpris.

"Eh bien Krum allait se prendre un cognard en pleine figure quand Hermione lui a littéralement hurlé de se baisser. S'il avait pris le cognard ça l'aurait retardé et ils auraient perdus."

"Seamus va te tuer." Déclara Neville émerveillé.

"A ce propos qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand il t'a retenue ?" Demanda Harry.

Neville tourna si rapidement sa tête vers Hermione, qu'elle se demandait si sa nuque n'allait pas se briser.

"Il m'a juste remerciée pour le cognard et m'a demandé mon nom. Pas de quoi en faire un drame." Expliqua Hermione.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et n'en demandèrent pas plus, Harry sachant que c'était un terrain extrêmement glissant et Neville étant trop poli pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, les garçons dormaient et Hermione réfléchissait à son champ de manœuvre. Si elle voulait réussir il lui fallait des alliés de taille. Elle ne pouvait pas démasquer le faux Maugrey sans qu'il y ait des questions. Non il lui fallait quelqu'un pour cela. Quelqu'un dont elle avait quelque chose pour faire pression. Karkaroff et Rogue. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait contre eux pour les faire plier. C'est là qu'elle commencerait.

Le train arriva en gare une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et tout le monde se dirigea vers les carrioles. Ils partagèrent la leur avec Neville et furent rejoint par Luna. Ils firent connaissance avec elle pendant le trajet jusqu'au château. Ils se séparèrent dans la grande salle sachant que Luna était à Serdaigle.

Après le tri des premières années, leur directeur arriva à l'estrade pour commencer son discours.

"Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Tout d'abord je tiens à rappeler les règles d'usage. Aucun élève n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Il est interdit d'utiliser la magie en dehors des salles de classes et personne ne doit sortir en dehors du couvre-feu. Ensuite je dois vous annoncer une nouvelle. Poudlard ne sera pas seulement votre foyer cette année. En effet notre école recevra un évènement légendaire : Le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers. Deux autres écoles se joindront à nous dès le 30 Octobre. Les écoles de Beaubâton et de Durmstrang. Je tiens à vous avertir, ce tournoi n'est pas pour les craintifs. Mais vous saurez tout plus tard. Pour l'instant bon appétit à tous !" Dit le directeur.

Toutes les tables furent recouvertes de mets aussi délicieux les uns que les autres mais c'est en plein milieu du repas que le plafond se mit à faire des siennes. Hermione resta calme alors que tout le monde hurlait. Elle regardait vers la porte derrière les enseignants et le vit. Alastor Maugrey ou plutôt Barty Croupton Junior. Il leva sa baguette et lança le sort qui calma le plafond. Tous ceux qui l'ont reconnu disaient son nom.

"C'est Maugrey Fol Œil !" S'exclama Ron plus loin.

"Je vous demande de vous calmer ! Alastor Maugrey ici présent sera votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal cette année. Faîtes-lui bon accueil !" Demanda Dumbledore.

Certains applaudirent tandis que d'autres étaient sceptiques. Après tout, les rumeurs le disaient complètement fou. Bien qu'Hermione sache que ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir. Après le diner, ils allèrent tous à leur salle commune mais sur le chemin ils virent Malfoy s'en prendre à Ron.

"Alors Weasley, on n'est pas avec Potter et Granger ?! Ce n'est pas la première fois !" Dit Drago en montrant la une du lendemain de la coupe du monde. "Je me demandais, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Je ne vois que Potter et Granger de mentionner mais aucun Weasley, pourtant vous étiez venu ensemble." Dit Drago d'un air suffisant. Voilà, la question que tout le monde se posait avait été dite à voix haute.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents se turent même elles professeurs, attendant la réponse. Les Weasley étaient rouges de rage et de honte. Ils avaient fui, voilà la réponse. Voyant qu'ils ne répondraient pas, Hermione fit un pas en avant. Tout le monde crut qu'elle allait venir en aide à son ami mais ils se trompaient complètement.

"Puisque tout le monde tient tellement à le savoir je vais tout expliquer mais qu'une fois alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles ! Lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu, tout le monde tentait de fuir. Malheureusement Harry s'est retrouvé à terre. Ron le savait mais à continuer à courir pour aller se cacher derrière une clairière.

Pendant ce temps Harry et moi aidions autant de gens que possible alors que nous avancions. Puis nous avons trouvé Monsieur Croupton et la suite vous la connaissez. Voilà l'histoire." Raconta Hermione.

En regardant autour, elle vit toutes sortes de visages : Choqués, en colères ou dégoûtés. McGonagall avait honte, Rogue semblait se délecté de la situation tout en cherchant un nouveau moyen de torturer le garçon, Dumbledore n'avait plus son étincelle dans les yeux et Malfoy semblait satisfait que tout le monde voyait le vrai visage d'un Weasley.

"Dispersez-vous ! Que chacun retourne dans sa salle commune." Ordonna McGonagall.

Dans la salle commune tout le monde évitait Ron comme un pestiféré même ses frères. Fred et George étaient les seuls avec Harry qui avaient été là après le décès de Krum. Elle savait que les jumeaux n'étaient pour rien dans l'histoire et dès qu'Harry se calmerait, il le verrait.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, ils étaient tous en face de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Personne ne semblait avoir réellement hâte d'y pénétrer. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le professeur leur ordonna d'entrer. Ayant- donné le ton dès le début les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour entrer. Hermione et Harry se mirent ensemble à une table et attendaient.

"Alastor Maugrey Ex Aurore, ministère mécontent et nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Je suis là à la demande de Dumbledore, fin de l'histoire ! Des questions ?" Demanda Maugrey. " Bien, nous allons commencer immédiatement. Qui peut me dire combien de sortilèges impardonnables y-a-t-il ?"

Comme d'habitude Hermione fut la première à lever la main mais cette fois, elle n'était pas stressée car elle ne connaissait que trop bien ses sortilèges, sachant qu'elle les avait utilisés.

"Allez-y Miss Granger" Dit le professeur.

"Il y en a trois monsieur." Répondit Hermione.

"Et pourquoi les nomme-t-on ainsi ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Parce que leur utilisation est impardonnable. L'utilisation d'un seul d'entre eux vous…"Commençait Hermione.

"Condamne pour un aller simple à Azkaban ! Exacte. Le ministère pense que vous êtes trop jeunes pour savoir ce que font ces sorts et je ne suis pas d'accord. Il faut que vous soyez prêts, il faut vous y préparer et il faut que vous trouviez un autre endroit pour votre chewing-gum que votre table Monsieur Finnegan!" Hurla Maugrey.

Il fit la démonstration tout en demandant aux élèves quel sort ils connaissaient. Arrivé au dernier sort, ce fut à Hermione de répondre, ce qu'elle fit. La sonnerie se fit entendre et tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle comme si le diable y était. Cependant il trouva Neville et lui demanda d'aller prendre une tasse de thé avec lui. Neville le suivit tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se précipitaient vers la classe de potion. Rogue semblait satisfait qu'il n'y ait pas Neville et Harry fut satisfait que ce soit Ron qui prenne tout et non lui. Mais bien sûr, il valait mieux ne rien dire pour éviter que ça ne lui retombe dessus. I s'est avérer qu'Harry pouvait être bon en classe quand il n'avait pas de distraction à ses côtés. Ensuite ils eurent une pause, le déjeuner, soin aux créatures magiques et métamorphose. Hermione devait coincer Rogue et c'est cette nuit qu'il était de garde, elle devait donc s'arranger pour tomber sur lui.

Elle sortit une fois le couvre-feu passé et chercha le professeur pendant plus d'une heure.

"Bon sang c'est plus compliqué quand c'est volontaire !" Râla Hermione.

Elle vit une lumière se diriger sur elle et alla droit dessus.

"Eh bien, eh bien… Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. 20 points à Gryffondor pour se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et vous viendrez en retenue vendredi soir. Maintenant retournez à vos dortoirs. " Dit Rogue.

Il la contourna et commença à partir.

"Vous savez qu'il est de retour n'est-ce pas ?" Le questionna Hermione.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna et la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"La marque des ténèbres sur votre bras, non seulement sa couleur devient plus sombre mais en prime elle vous brûle le bras. Voldemort est de retour, faible mais présent." Dit Hermione.

"Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne Miss Granger." Cracha Rogue.

"Il est vrai que cela concerne bien plus Harry Potter. Je me demande même si il sait qui est le petit fouineur qui a mis sa famille en danger pour commencer. Vous savez, cet homme qui a entendu une certaine prophétie et qui est allé la réciter la bouche en cœur à Voldemort ? "Dit Hermione d'un ton innocent mais la menace présente.

"Vous…" Il ne termina pas sa phrase et il était blême.

"Oui, moi. Vous savez professeur, j'ai trouvé un livre tout à fait intéressant il y a trois ans. Il y contenait un sortilège très complexe sur un transfert d'âme. Il consiste à remplacer une âme du passé par celle du présent ou l'avenir selon la façon dont vous le voyez. Et à voir votre visage, je sais que vous voyez où je veux en venir. Oui je l'ai réalisé et je ne l'ai pas fait pour qu'un ancien mangemort me dise que ça ne me concerne pas ! Votre choix est simple, vous m'aidez et vous restez en vie ou vous vous en fichez et je m'assurerais que votre mort arrive plus vite qu'elle ne devrait. Vous avez jusqu'au 30 Octobre pour décider. Je ne vous conseillerais qu'une chose : C'est d'aller au cimetière de Godric's Hollow pour vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez choisi le mauvais camp !" Dit Hermione.

Elle se retourna et partit laissant un Rogue sur place, blanc comme un cadavre et choqué. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait gagnée. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache et ce quel que soit le prix. Elle devait agir vite si elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry participe au tournoi. Maintenant il fallait patienter jusqu'à ce que les écoles arrivent et voir comment les choses allaient se passer…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les invités.

Depuis leur altercation, Hermione sentait bien que Rogue la surveillait constamment. Cependant, elle connaissait assez bien les recoins du château et savait comment lui faire perdre sa trace. Elle se réfugiait souvent à la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner car malheureusement bien qu'elle fut entraînée pendant trois ans, son corps de seize ans, lui ne suivait pas totalement la cadence. Elle l'a bien remarqué durant la bataille de la coupe du monde. Elle avait fini haletante et ne pouvait faire certains mouvements comme elle l'avait souhaité. Alors tous les jours avant et après les cours ainsi que les week-ends, elle allait à la salle sur demande pour rectifier cela.

Aujourd'hui cependant, elle ne pourrait pas le faire dans la soirée à cause de l'arrivée des deux autres écoles. On leur avait expliqué que les cours termineraient une demi-heure plus tôt pour qu'ils se mettent en uniforme complet, ce qui impliquait les chapeaux pointus. Hermione trouvait cela ridicule mais malheureusement, pas le choix. Ron avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'au moins, Rogue n'aurait pas le temps de les empoisonner, étant le dernier cours de la journée. Elle ne savait pas comment mais ces deux-là arrivaient toujours à se rabibocher… Durant le cours, Rogue ne donna pas de potions à faire mais un test de connaissances en potion, ce qui fit rire Hermione et soupirer tous les autres.

Lorsque la sonne retentit, tout le monde courut presque pour rendre le devoir et aller se rendre présentable.

"Miss Granger, veuillez rester, j'ai à vous parler." Dit Rogue.

Hermione resta dans la classe et attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour que le professeur commence à parler.

"Miss Granger, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit. Vous aviez raison, cette situation concerne tout le monde et je vais vous aider. Cependant je dois vous avertir que l'un de nos invités ne supportera peut-être pas votre nouveau caractère. " Expliqua Rogue.

"Tout comme je risque de ne pas supporter le sien. La façon Karkaroff traite ses élèves est tout à fait ignoble et je ne parle même pas de son idéal sur le monde des sorciers ! Qu'il se rende service en restant loin de moi." Répondit Hermione.

Rogue leva un sourcil puis hocha la tête, lui et Karkaroff se sont connus lorsqu'ils servaient Voldemort, bien qu'il soit un lâche et qu'il ait dit au gouvernement avoir changé, ses idéaux sur les moldus, eux étaient clairement intact !

"Nous parlerons plus en détail de ce que nous avons à faire durant vos retenues toute la semaine prochaine et vous viendrez m'aider à chaque fois que n'avez pas cours. C'est votre punition pour m'avoir parlé comme vous l'avez fait !"

"Bien monsieur…" Dit Hermione en serrant les dents.

"Très bien, allez vous changer rapidement, nos invités arriveront bientôt." Termina Rogue.

Hermione prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe et si dirigea vers ses dortoirs. Une fois changée, elle se rendit à la salle commune ou le professeur McGonagall rassemblait tout le monde par année en vérifiant la tenue de chacun. Une fois la vérification terminée, elle prit la tête du groupe et le dirigea vers le parc du château. Hermione avait discrètement fait un sort de réchauffement sur sa cape, sachant très qu'il faisait frai et qu'en plus, les invités auraient quelques minutes de retard.

Les quatre maisons étaient alignées, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des deux autres écoles. Elle savait que les garçons allaient baver sur les filles de Beaubâton et que tout le monde allait baver sur Viktor Krum la star internationale de Quidditch.

"Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Il est déjà six heures !" Se plaignait Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel au manque de patience de Ron.

"Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont arriver ? Par Portoloin ?" Demanda Ron.

"Je ne pense pas." Répondit Hermione.

"En balai ?" Demanda Harry.

"Non, ce serait trop loin." Répondit Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

"Par transplanage ! C'est peut-être autorisé avant dix-sept ans chez eux !" S'exclama-t-il.

Leurs propositions étaient si idiotes les unes que les autres qu'Hermione devait se retenir de leur hurler dessus.

"Regardez dans le ciel !" S'exclama une première année.

"C'est un dragon ?!" Demanda une première année Serpentard.

"Non, c'est une maison volante !" S'exclama Denis Creevey.

'Pas loin…' Pensa Hermione. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, tout le monde put voir que c'était une calèche avec un emblème sur la portière. La calèche se posa et dès qu'elle ne bougeait plus, la portière s'ouvrit pour montrer Madame Maxime, une géante très élégante ainsi que directrice de Beaubâton suivie par ses élèves.

Le directeur Dumbledore les accueillit et leur proposa d'attendre l'arrivée de l'autre école, au chaud dans le château. Les élèves mâles de Poudlard furent déçus lorsque la directrice accepta l'offre du directeur et suivirent les filles du regard.

Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione reconnut le bruit qui venait du lac et savait que Durmstrang était là. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, sachant très bien qui était sur le navire.

"Vous n'entendez rien ?" Demanda Ron.

"Regardez le lac !" S'écria Jordan Lee.

Tout le monde regardait effectivement le lac qui commençait à faire des bulles et des vagues. Plus ça avançait et plus on pouvait voir ce qu'Hermione savait être le mât du navire.

"C'est mât de bateau !" S'exclama Harry.

Le navire de Durmstrang était entouré de brume et avait l'air fantomatique. Ils purent voir les élèves se diriger sur le pont à travers les lucarnes. Ils jetèrent l'ancre et abaissèrent la passerelle sur la rive.

Karkaroff fut le premier à mettre pied à terre suivit par ses élèves qui étaient dans un rang parfait et marchaient au pas. Ils passèrent devant eux et tout le monde se mit à chuchoter le nom de Viktor Krum bien que Ron l'a presque hurlé comme un fan hystérique.

"Bon sang Harry, t'arrives à le croire ? C'est Krum ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore scolarisé !" S'écria Ron.

Karkaroff alla saluer Dumbledore suivi par ses élèves. Il demanda s'ils pouvaient rentrer car Viktor s'était enrhumé. En voyant la tête de Viktor, Hermione eut pitié de lui. Être une superstar du Quidditch et élève de Karkaroff ne faisait clairement pas bon ménage…

Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers le château. Contrairement aux élèves de Beaubâton, Durmstrang laissa les élèves de Poudlard se placer pour se placer après.

Lorsque les yeux d'Hermione et de Viktor se croisèrent celui-ci prit un air étonné. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à voir la jeune fille à Poudlard. Hermione quant à elle, elle eut un sourire amusé et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation auquel il répondit en gardant son air ahuri.

Il regarda à quelle table elle allait. La table rouge et or, il avait entendu parler des quatre maisons de Poudlard et savait que la rouge et or était celle des courageux et avec ce qu'il avait lu à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé à la coupe du monde, il se dit que c'était loin d'être faux.

Pour la première fois, il n'attendit pas les ordres de son directeur et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor suivi de ses camarades.

Il s'assit à côté du trio d'or et Hermione se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Cela ne s'était pas produit durant sa chronologie.

"Pouvons-nous nous asseoirrr ici ?" Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

"Bien sûr." Répondit poliment Hermione en bulgare.

Bien que Viktor sourit en réponse, ses camarades semblaient étonnés de l'entendre parler le bulgare mais s'assirent tout de même.

"Votre directeur ne semble pas satisfait de votre choix de table." Continua Hermione en bulgare.

"Il n'est jamais très heureux de toute façon." Rétorqua Nikolaï. "Je suis Nikolaï Poliakoff." Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

"Hermione Granger." Dit-elle en prenant la main de Poliakoff.

Tous les élèves de Durmstrang se turent et la regardèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Hermione à Viktor.

"Ils ont lu l'article à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à la coupe du monde." Répondit Viktor.

"Oh…" Fut la réponse d'Hermione.

Ils arrêtèrent tous de parler bulgare en voyant que tout le monde les regardait. Certains des Gryffondor tentèrent d'expliquer à Viktor qu'eux aussi jouaient au Quidditch ou qu'ils étaient présents à la coupe du monde et qu'ils avaient adorés son jeu. Dumbledore mit fin à tout cela en commençant son discours.

"Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers fantômes et bien sûr chers invités, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. J'ose espérer que votre séjour sera confortable et agréable." Commença-t-il.

Hermione vit une jeune fille qu'elle reconnut comme Fleur se moquer de ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Elle se mordit la langue pour éviter de sortir un commentaire pas très poli.

"Le tournoi commencera officiellement ce soir, mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à vous restaurer et à vous sentir chez vous." Termina Dumbledore.

Une certaine diversité de plats apparut sur la table émerveillant les écoles invitées. Il y avait des plats des trois différents pays du tournoi. Ron regarda un plat avec méfiance.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Demanda Ron.

"De la bouillabaisse." Répondit Hermione.

"A tes souhaits." Dit Ron.

"C'est une sorte de soupe venant du Sud de la France et c'est excellent." Expliqua Hermione.

"Je te crois sur parole." Dit Ron en prenant du ragoût bien anglais.

Hermione et la délégation de Durmstrang prirent quant à eux du bœuf Stroganov. Ils discutèrent tous un moment et Hermione fut étonnée que Ron ne demande pas un autographe à Viktor. Tout le monde rigola un bon coup quand Fleur parla à Ron pour lui demander la bouillabaisse et qu'il ne put aligner que quelques mots.

"Pourquoi on ne fait pas des filles aussi bien à Poudlard." Gémit Ron.

"On en fait des très bien à Poudlard." Répondit Harry fixant Cho.

"On ne peut pas en dire autant pour les garçons." Rétorqua Hermione.

Certains des garçons regardaient Hermione avec indignation tandis que certaines filles ricanaient leur accord et les garçons de Durmstrang souriaient dans leur verre ou leur assiette.

Personne sauf Hermione ne remarqua l'arrivée de Verpey et Croupton. Lorsqu'Harry les repéra, il demanda pourquoi ils étaient là.

"Ce sont eux qui ont organisés le tournoi. L'un étant le chef du département des jeux magiques et l'autre le chef du département de la coopération magique internationale, il était logique que ce soit eux qui s'en chargent et qu'ils soient présents lors de l'ouverture officielle." Expliqua Hermione.

"Comment tu sais ça ?" Demanda Ron.

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir la réponse. Viktor fixait Hermione véritablement fasciné. Cette fille aimait savoir dans quoi elle mettait les pieds et il aimait ça. Déjà à la coupe du monde, il avait pu voir qu'elle était différente, maintenant il avait jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour apprendre à la connaître.

Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde le regarda.

"Le moment est venu ! Le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Mais avant d'apporter le reliquaire, je dois vous donner quelques explications. Pour clarifier la procédure que nous allons suivre, je souhaiterais vous présenter Monsieur Bartemius Croupton, chef du département de la coopération magique internationale et Monsieur Ludo Verpey, chef des jeux et sports magiques." Déclara Dumbledore.

Bien que Monsieur Croutpon n'ait eu le droit qu'à des applaudissements polis, Monsieur Verpey lui eut le droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

"Ils feront partis avec Madame Maxime, Monsieur Karkaroff et moi-même, du jury qui sera chargé d'évaluer les champions. Monsieur Rusard, Veuillez apporter le reliquaire s'il vous plaît." Continua Dumbledore.

Le vieux concierge apporta comme demander le reliquaire qui contenait la coupe de feu. Dumbledore tapa trois fois sur la boîte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

"Voici la coupe de feu. Tous ceux qui voudront participer au tournoi devront mettre leur nom ainsi que celui de leur école sur un bout de parchemin puis le laisser tomber dans cette coupe avant demain soir. Sachez que pour plus de sécurité, il a été imposé par le ministère que chaque candidat doit avoir plus de dix-sept ans pour concourir." Termina Dumbledore.

Tous ceux de Poudlard semblaient indignés par cette annonce. Ils voulaient tous ou presque concourir. Le directeur les fit taire rapidement et congédia tout le monde. Karkaroff se dirigea vers ses élèves et parla à Viktor.

"Vous avez assez mangé Viktor ? Vous voulez que je demande un peu de vin chaud en cuisine ?" Demanda Karkaroff.

Viktor secoua la tête tandis que Poliakoff en demanda.

"Moi je voudrrrais bien un peu de vin chaud monsieur !" Dit Poliakoff.

"Ce n'est pas à vous que je l'ai proposé ! Regardez-vous, vous ne mangez pas correctement et vous êtes plein de tâches, vous grand dégoûtant !" Hurla Karkaroff.

Le trio d'or regardait l'interaction et Karkaroff finit par les regarder puis fixer Harry. Hermione faillit demander au directeur s'il y avait un problème mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Y aurait-il un problème ici ? Miss Granger ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Aucun problème professeur. Je pense que le directeur Karkaroff était juste surpris en reconnaissant Harry." Expliqua Hermione.

Tout le monde jonglait entre le trio. Karkaroff, lui jonglait entre Hermione et Rogue.

"Directeur Karkaroff, permettez-moi de vous présenter la meilleure élève de notre école. Miss Hermione Granger. Elle est également mon apprentie en potion et certainement la personne la plus dangereuse de cette école. Pour être honnête, je déconseillerais à quiconque de l'énerver sous peine de mourir dans des circonstances plus ou moins tragiques. Il suffit de voir ce qu'elle et Potter ont accomplis après la coupe du monde pour en être certains." La présenta Rogue.

Hermione eut un sourire à la tirade de Rogue. Il venait juste de prévenir à sa manière bien sûr le directeur Karkaroff de rester loin d'elle. Karkaroff fixa la jeune fille qui le fixait également. Il finit par hocher la tête en guise de salutation et hurla à ses élèves de le suivre.

"Retournez à votre dortoir et je veux vous voir lundi dans ma classe durant votre pause entre dix et douze heures." Ordonna Rogue.

Hermione hocha la tête et rejoint ses amis qui avaient préférés prendre de la distance des deux anciens mangemorts. Ils se dirigèrent à leur salle commune, bombardant Hermione de questions. Elle finit par leur dire que c'était une punition pour avoir déranger le directeur de Durmstrang. Ils la crurent sans mal et allèrent dormir. Cependant Hermione écrivit une lettre à Rogue pour le prévenir de Croupton junior en espérant que cela changerait quelque chose…

C'est bel et bien le bœuf Stroganov et non bœuf Strogonoff comme on le dit chez nous. Ce bœuf fut créé par la famille russe Stroganov qui étaient une famille très riche.

Ensuite oui je change certains détails de l'histoire, en même temps ça sert à ça une fanfiction sinon ce serait du plagiat et puis en plus n'est-ce pas pour tout changer qu'Hermione est retournée dans le passé ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'encouragent avec leurs commentaires et aussi à vous informer que les dialogues entre Hermione et Viktor ou tous ceux de Durmstrang qui sont en Italique sont parlés en bulgare.

Chapitre 4 : La sélection des champions.

Bien qu'étant samedi et que normalement les élèves dormaient au moins jusqu'à dix heures, aujourd'hui tout le monde était debout depuis sept heures pour vois qui mettrait son nom dans la coupe. Hermione savait très bien que certains qui n'avaient pas l'âge requis, avaient tentés leur chance durant la nuit et étaient en ce moment-même à l'infirmerie pour calmer une certaine pousse de barbe.

Hermione était installée au premier rang des gradins de la grande salle et observait attentivement la coupe. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Harry ne serait pas choisi mais pour être honnête elle n'y croyait pas vraiment…

"C'est prêt ! On l'a mijotée ce matin !" S'exclama Fred.

"C'est quoi ?" Demanda Ron.

"Mon cher frère, ceci est une potion de vieillissement…" Commença George.

"Nous n'avions besoin que de quelques moi en plus." Termina Fred.

Hermione avait vu la délégation de Durmstrang arriver et se mettre dans un coin sans se faire remarquer. Ils semblaient visiblement intéressés par ce qui se jouait en face d'eux. Sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, Hermione se mit à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Granger ?" Demanda Fred.

"Oh rien, j'espère juste que vous aimez les barbes les garçons !" Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Tout le groupe la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle et les jumeaux burent leur potion et passèrent la ligne d'âge. Jusque-là tout allait bien mis à part qu'Hermione semblait impatiente du résultat. Ils mirent leur parchemin avec leur nom et le déposèrent dans les flammes. Juste au moment où ils fêtaient leur victoire, les flammes de la coupe devinrent rouges et ils furent propulsés loin de la ligne d'âge avec des barbes qui leur poussaient au menton. Bien évidemment, ce fut l'hilarité totale dans la grande salle.

"Je vous avais prévenu. D'autres élèves ont tentés avant vous la potion de vieillissement mais je dois avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'aussi jolies barbes ! Allez à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh vous attend depuis ce matin." Expliqua Dumbledore amusé.

La foule continua de parler de ce qui venait de se passer tout en restant face à la coupe, ne voyant pas la délégation de Durmstrang arriver pour qu'ils mettent leur nom dans la coupe. Viktor ne regardait aucun d'entre eux et se dirigea droit à la coupe, ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il y ait mis son nom, qu'il regarda Hermione et lui fit un petit sourire discret qu'elle lui rendit puis il sortit de la grange salle.

Hermione décida elle aussi d'en sortir, elle n'avait clairement pas besoin de voir qui allait se présenter et qui seraient les champions. Une fois dans le hall, elle vit la délégation de Durmstrang recevoir les ordres de Karkaroff puis Rogue qui arrivait. Il alla droit sur elle et la dirigea dans un coin.

"Professeur ?" Demanda Hermione.

Il la fit taire et sortit discrètement un bout de parchemin de sa poche. Elle le lut et reconnut l'écriture sur le papier où il y avait marqué le nom Harry Potter.

"Comment avez-vous…" Chuchota Hermione.

"Juste après avoir reçu votre note, je suis allé à la grande salle et devinez qui j'ai trouvé ?" Demanda Rogue en lançant un charme de silence.

"Maugrey." Répondit Hermione.

Rogue acquiesça avant de rajouter.

"Mais pas que… Juste avant que je n'entre la porte s'est ouverte sur Karkaroff. Soin de m'expliquer pourquoi un ancien mangemort qui croit toujours en ses idéaux était dans la même pièce qu'un ancien aurore qui voulait mettre le nom de Potter dans la coupe ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun aurore dans cette pièce. Maugrey est en réalité Barty Croupton junior et le vrai Maugrey est enfermé dans une malle dans ses appartements… Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est de savoir que ces deux-là étaient dans la même pièce. On n'a jamais su ce qui était arrivé à Karkaroff, il a juste disparu pendant la troisième tâche mais ça deviendrait moins étrange si en fait il avait aidé Croupton qui lui aurait promis qu'en échange il resterait en vie…" Suggéra Hermione.

Elle et Rogue regardèrent en même temps le directeur de Durmstrang qui les regardait ainsi que ses élèves. Hermione était plus que tentée d'entrer dans sa tête mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

"Il va falloir qu'on garde aussi un œil sur lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'à la base le professeur Dumbledore voulait Maugrey. D'ailleurs comment avez-vous eu le parchemin sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit ?" Demanda Hermione

"Je l'ai stupéfixé puis j'ai changé ses souvenirs pour lui faire croire qu'il avait accompli sa tâche sans personne pour le gêner." Répondit Rogue.

"Merci Professeur. En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres cinglés pour tenter de mettre le nom d'Harry. Mais j'aurais également appréciée que vous ne me mettiez pas une cible dans le dos avec ce que vous avez dit à Karkaroff hier soir !" Siffla Hermione.

"Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Sachant tout ce que vous savez, vous êtes certainement la personne la plus dangereuse de ce château… Si jamais Voldemort mettait la main sur vous, eh bien je préfère ne pas l'imaginer…" Termina Rogue en enlevant le sort de silence.

"Je préfère ne pas l'imaginer aussi…" Chuchota Hermione.

Hermione continuait de fixer Karkaroff et lui fit un signe de tête avec un regard froid en signe de salutation. Il lui rendit avant de sortir pour rejoindre son navire.

Hermione quant à elle, avait clairement besoin de sortir de là et prendre l'air. Elle avait encore le bout de parchemin avec le nom de son meilleur ami.

'L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Ouais ben t'aurais dû préciser que les deux devaient mourir !' Pensa amèrement Hermione.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de l'aide d'autres personnes, mais comment pourrait-elle annoncer à Sirius que son filleul devait mourir pour se débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort. La première fois il était revenu mais comment savoir que ça allait se reproduire ?

Même si Severus avait réussi à empêcher Maugrey de mettre le nom d'Harry rien ne disait qu'il fut le seul à mettre le nom de son meilleur ami.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir toute la journée sur l'éventualité ou Harry participerait de nouveau à ce tournoi. Lorsqu'elle revint à la grande salle, il était déjà le soir et beaucoup de monde était assis à leur table. Hermione regarda une place à sa table puis vit Nikolaï lui faire signe de s'asseoir entre lui et Viktor. Apparemment Ron avait tenté de se rapprocher du joueur bulgare et faisait la tête qu'il n'ait pas réussi.

 _"Bonsoir les garçons."_ Dit Hermione, se plaçant entre Nikolaï et Viktor.

Pour toute réponse, les garçons sourirent avec un signe de tête. Quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore arriva avec Verpey et Croupton. Hermione commençait sérieusement à stresser.

"Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous le savez l'heure est venue de sélectionner nos champions. Une fois que je citerais votre nom, vous viendrez par ici pour ensuite aller dans la pièce voisine" Dit Dumbledore en se rapprochant de la coupe de feu.

Hermione vit que tous les futurs champions étaient devenus très nerveux.

"Le champion de Durmstrang est Monsieur Viktor Krum." Annonça Dumbledore.

Toute la délégation de Durmstrang applaudit ainsi que certains Gryffondor comme Hermione. Il lui sourit puis alla serrer la main de Dumbledore pour ensuite passer à la pièce suivante. Dumbledore se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à la coupe de feu qui sortit un autre nom.

"La championne de Beaubâton est Mlle Fleur Delacour." Annonça Dumbledore.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de Beaubâton et de pratiquement toute la gente masculine de Poudlard. Fleur alla serrer la main de Dumbledore puis se dirigea elle aussi dans la pièce voisine. Dumbledore retourna à nouveau à la coupe de feu et attrapa ce qu'Hermione espérait être le dernier champion.

"Le champion de Poudlard est Monsieur Diggory." Annonça Dumbledore.

Diggory se leva sous les applaudissements de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ainsi que quelques autres des autres maisons. Il alla serrer la main de Dumbledore pour ensuite passer à la pièce voisine. Hermione croisa les doigts et pria Merlin pour que ça s'arrête là.

Alors que Dumbledore commençait à nouveau son discours, les flammes de la coupe de feu redevinrent rouges pour éjecter un autre nom que Dumbledore intercepta.

"Harry Potter…" Chuchota-t-il. "Harry Potter !" Cria-t-il soudain.

"Non, non c'est impossible…" Chuchota Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ce qu'elle craignait le plus venait de se produire. Le nom d'Harry était bel et bien sorti. Hermione était devenue aussi pâle qu'un linge et son audition commençait à faire défaut. Elle revoyait tout, absolument tout. Chaque scène où un camarade, un ami, un parent ou celui qu'elle aimait mourrait, repassait dans sa tête. Les trois dernières années où elle avait été torturée à la limite de la folie, où elle avait appris à tuer sans état d'âme pour cela ? Pour tout voir recommencer ? Alors que Dumbledore congédia tout le monde et qu'Hermione se levait à peine, elle trébucha légèrement.

"Herrrmione ?" Demanda Nikolaï.

Elle ne répondit pas, pour être honnête, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu… Puis la fatalité arriva et elle s'effondra mais fut retenue de justesse par Nikolaï. Rogue se précipita vers la jeune fille pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il mit sa main sur son front, elle était bouillante. Il savait qu'elle luttait avec les souvenirs de son passé sûrement dû au choc qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il la fit léviter pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Lorsque Pomfresh la vit, elle la prit immédiatement en charge, la changeant et lui faisant avaler des potions pour améliorer son état. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin aux chuchotements des personnes qui étaient autour de son lit.

"Vous auriez dû venir nous voir immédiatement Severus !" Gronda une voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle de Dumbledore.

"Elle se réveille…" Dit le professeur McGonagall.

"Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Granger ?" Demanda McGonagall.

"Mieux, je suppose…" Répondit Hermione.

"Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation très sérieuse Miss Granger." Dit Dumbledore.

Hermione soupira et hocha la tête. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue fermèrent le rideau pour les séparer du reste de l'infirmerie et mirent un charme de silence. Deux heures plus tard Hermione avait terminé son récit avec le reste de ses larmes sur le visage.

"J'imagine que les aurores ne vont pas tarder…" Chuchota Hermione.

"Vous n'irez pas à Azkaban Miss Granger. Bien que je condamne ce que vous avez fait, j'admire la raison de vos actes. Vous avez renoncé à tout pour nous sauver et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Je vais réunir l'Ordre du Phoenix dès maintenant… Pour plus de sécurité, vous aurez vos propres appartements car cette nuit malgré les potions, vous avez fait des cauchemars impressionnants et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que vos camarades aient des doutes. Sur ce, reposez-vous bien et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir pour parler de quoi que ce soit." Dit Dumbledore.

Il fut suivi par McGonagall qui rassura tout de même Hermione puis Rogue les suivit. Hermione se recoucha pendant que Madame Pomfresh l'examinait. Lorsque celle-ci eut fini et alla à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, Hermione l'entendit parler à un garçon avant de partir.

Pas plus d'une minute plus tard, Hermione vit Harry et Ginny arriver.

"Bonjour Hermione. Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Encore un peu fatiguée mais je devrais sortir d'ici midi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon absence ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Je suis le paria de Gryffondor et Ron ne me parle plus. Sinon pratiquement rien." Tenta de plaisanter Harry.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans cette coupe Harry… Après tout ce que nous avons vécus, il faudrait être malade pour faire face volontairement à la mort." Expliqua Hermione.

"Essaies de faire comprendre ça à l'imbécile qui me sert de frère." Dit Ginny.

"Ronald Weasley comprendre quelque chose ? Ce serait le miracle de notre temps !" Rétorqua Hermione faisant rire les deux autres.

Ils restèrent avec Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent à la grande salle qui commençait à peine à se remplir. Beaubâton et Durmstrang étaient déjà là et Hermione remarqua qu'ils ne lui avaient pas laissé de place cette et elle comprit pourquoi. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait aidé Harry à mettre son nom dans la coupe.

"Alors Granger, comment t'as réussie ton coup ?" Demanda Malfoy.

Hermione se retourna pour regarder Malfoy qui approchait. Tout le monde dans la salle regardait la scène avec curiosité.

"Il va falloir préciser Malfoy car j'ai réussie beaucoup de choses depuis la première année." Répondit Hermione en souriant.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle sale sang-de-bourbe." Cracha Malfoy.

Harry et Ginny avaient déjà leur baguette en main mais Hermione les arrêta en fixant Malfoy comme si il était de la saleté. Les élèves qui étaient présents étaient choqués par cette déclaration même les écoles étrangères.

" Tu sais quoi Malfoy, je préfère largement être une née-moldu plutôt qu'un fils de mangemort ! Dis-moi, il était où ton père durant l'attaque de la coupe du monde de Quidditch car c'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vu avec les aurores." Dit-elle provoquant un chahut parmi les étudiants. Puis elle continua en s'approchant de lui pour lui chuchoter le reste à l'oreille. " Tu sais, je connais tous les détails que Voldemort veut savoir. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour les avoir alors si je demande ta tête ou celle de ton père ou même de ta mère, quelle sera sa décision selon toi ? Alors un conseil, reste loin de moi ou ce sera la fin de ta famille !" Termina Hermione.

Malfoy était blanc comme un linge et Hermione eut un sourire cruel. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire au Serpentard mais elle se contenta de revenir près de ses amis et de se poser près de la délégation Durmstrang. Au milieu du repas, la salle fut assaillie par les hiboux.

"Harry, il y a Hedwige !" S'exclama Hermione.

Elle savait que le message venait de Sirius car il n'avait pas renvoyé le volatile au dernier message d'Harry. Etrangement il y avait deux messages.

"Hermione, il y a une lettre pour toi." Déclara Harry.

"Pourquoi m'écrirait-il ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Il demande toujours de tes nouvelles peut-être qu'il s'est enfin décidé de te les demander personnellement." Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Hermione déplia la lettre et commença à la lire avec Ginny qui lisait derrière son épaule.

« Chaton,

Le professeur Dumbledore m'a mis au courant de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais, Lunard est également au courant. Nous avons attendus de nous calmer avant de t'écrire. Sache qu'on désapprouve ta décision. Non mais tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu te tuer ?! Dumbledore vous emmènera toi et Harry là où Lunard et moi nous trouvons, pour tout planifier. J'ai hâte de vous revoir depuis que j'ai vu votre photo à la gazette du sorcier. Soi-dit en passant j'ai été impressionné par votre courage. Vous êtes de vrais Gryffondor. A plus tard chaton.

Patmol. »

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'un sorcier super mignon t'appelle chaton ?!" Demanda Ginny.

Toute la table tourna la tête vers Hermione, même Durmstrang. Malheureusement elle rougit puis expliqua à Ginny.

"Parce qu'Harry ici présent avait trouvé malin d'expliquer au dit sorcier super mignon, le problème de poil que j'ai eu en seconde année !" Répondit Hermione au duo mort de rire.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas Viktor froncer les sourcils lorsqu'Hermione parla de sorcier super mignon. Il se maudit silencieusement d'avoir mis de la distance entre eux. Mais contrairement à l'autre garçon, lui il était là et il aurait l'année pour prendre le cœur de la jeune fille…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : 12 Square Grimmaurd

A peine ont-ils fini leur repas qu'Albus Dumbledore vint leur parler. Il regarda entre Hermione et Ginny en guise de question et Hermione fit un signe affirmatif.

"Tout cela la concerne également. Et de toutes façons, elle y sera mêlée dès l'année prochaine." Répondit Hermione en essayant de rester évasive.

"Très bien, tous les trois allez-vous préparer, nous allons rendre une visite à un ami. Soyez à mon bureau dans une heure." Dit Dumbledore en partant.

"Qui allons-nous voir ?" Demanda Ginny.

"J'ai bien une idée mais je ne peux pas le dire." Répondit Hermione.

"Si tu veux tout savoir Ginny, je pense que nous allons voir le sorcier super mignon qui a écrit à Hermione !" Dit-il en se moquant.

"Harry !" Hurla Hermione choquée.

Il se contenta de rire avec Ginny puis ils montèrent ensemble à la tour Gryffondor. Ils ne virent pas Viktor jeter ses couverts sur la table et sortir en colère. Ses camarades ne le suivirent pas et préférèrent le laisser se calmer.

Ils étaient à quatorze heures pile au bureau de Dumbledore qui les attendait avec les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

"Nous devons transplaner pour aller où nous le désirons. Harry prends mon bras. Miss Weasley, celui du professeur McGonagall et Miss Granger celui du professeur Rogue." Dit Dumbledore.

Ils prirent tous le bras de leur professeur puis se sentirent comme aspirés par le nombril… Hermione était déjà habituée aux apparitions mais Harry et Ginny semblaient comme si ils allaient vomir. Hermione les regarda avec pitié sachant qu'il faudrait quelques transplanages pour s'y faire. Dumbledore les guida vers le bâtiment et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître la maison des Black.

Une fois le bâtiment totalement sorti, le vieux directeur les fit entrer. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que Molly fonça droit sur sa fille et se mit à hurler sur Dumbledore.

"Que fait-elle ici ? Elle est trop jeune, je refuse qu'elle soit mêlée à cela !" Hurlait-elle.

"Parce qu'Harry et moi ne sommes pas trop jeunes peut-être ?! Cessez d'être une mère poule et comprenez la situation ! Cela concerne tout le monde que vous le vouliez ou non alors si vous avez fini votre numéro peut-être pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses." Déclara Hermione.

"Comment oses-tu…" Commença Molly.

"En osant tout simplement ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, votre fille a déjà été mêlée à cela lors de sa première année ! Vous vous souvenez d'un certain journal non ?" Répliqua Hermione.

Hermione entendit un ricanement derrière Molly et vit Sirius se faire frapper sur l'épaule par Rémus.

"Sirius !" S'écria Harry en prenant son parrain dans ses bras.

"Harry James Potter. Je suis content de te voir ! Toi aussi chaton ! Et tu dois être Ginny Weasley." Dit-il en écartant un bras pour accueillir Hermione qui rejoint le câlin groupé.

Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi Sirius… Bonjour Rémus." Dit Hermione en souriant.

"Bonjour Hermione, Harry, Ginny." Répondit Rémus.

Sirius les conduit dans la cuisine et Hermione vit d'autres membres de l'ordre. En effet Kingsley, Nymphadora et Arthur buvaient du thé assis à la table de la cuisine. Hermione les salua et se présenta aux deux membres qui ne la connaissaient pas encore.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Je vous ai déjà expliqué la situation de Miss Granger. Cependant elle va vous l'expliquer plus en détail. Miss Granger…" Dit Dumbledore.

"Très bien, tout d'abord Harry et Ginny, sachez que je n'ai pas cherché à vous cacher quoi que ce soit. J'ai fait ce que l'on appelle un échange d'âme temporel. Cela consiste à échanger une âme du passé par celle du présent ou futur selon la façon dont vous le voyez… Dans ma chronologie il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Beaucoup trop… La bataille finale a eu lieu à Poudlard et inutile de vous préciser que les mangemorts n'ont pas fait de différence entre les élèves, ils ont tués tous ceux qui voulaient les combattre qu'ils soient septième ou première année… " Expliqua Hermione.

"Mais comment est-il revenu ?" Demanda Tonks.

"Il a divisé son âme en sept morceaux. On appelle ça des horcruxes. L'un d'entre eux a été détruit par Harry durant sa deuxième année. Le journal de Jédusor. Il y en a un autre de cacher à Poudlard, ensuite dans le coffre de Lestrange, il y en a un ici, il y en a un autre qui ne quitte jamais Voldemort, un autre au manoir Gaunt et… Un autre qui est dans Harry… C'est de là que vient sa cicatrice…" Expliqua Hermione en baissant la tête.

Tout le monde fut choqué par le nombre d'horcruxes créés… Sirius quant à lui semblait ronger son frein. Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il explose à tout moment mais il ne le fit pas.

"L'horcruxe qui se trouve ici, où est-il ?" Demanda Sirius.

"Je ne sais pas… C'est Kreattur qui l'a caché…" Répondit Hermione.

"Kreattur !" Hurla Sirius.

"Oui maître ?" Dit l'elfe de maison en apparaissant.

"Ramène-moi…" Commença Sirius en regardant Hermione.

"Le médaillon de Serpentard que Regulus a volé à Voldemort et qu'il t'a confié." Termina Hermione.

Kreattur semblait paniqué et ne fit rien puis Sirius lui dit que c'était un ordre. L'elfe disparut pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec le médaillon. Sirius le prit et le montra à Hermione qui le prit pour l'examiner. Elle sentit tout de suite la magie noire à l'intérieur.

"C'est bien lui, c'est l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort." Dit Hermione.

"Eh bien qu'attendons-nous ? Détruisons-le !" S'exclama Tonks.

"On ne peut pas le détruire maintenant ni aucun d'entre eux ! Voldemort est déjà de retour, pensez-vous réellement que lorsqu'il va sentir un de ses horcruxes détruit, il va laisser les autres où ils sont ? Avec moi, vous avez un sacré coup d'avance, ce n'est pas le moment de tout bousiller ! Nous devons tous les réunir pour les détruire en même temps !" Expliqua Hermione.

Ils continuèrent les questions réponses pendant encore deux heures. Hermione commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de raconter encore et encore son histoire. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils pourraient passer leur cinquième année dans le calme. Les trois camarades restèrent plus longtemps que les autres membres de l'ordre pour passer du temps avec Sirius et rigoler un peu. Puis Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue revinrent les chercher pour les ramener à Poudlard.

"Au revoir Sirius… S'il te plait fais attention à toi…" Dit Hermione.

"Toi aussi chaton." Dit-il en frottant sa main sur le dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

"Au revoir Monsieur Black, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Dit Ginny.

"Pour moi aussi Ginny et appelles-moi Sirius. Monsieur Black fait un peu trop vieux !" Plaisanta-t-il.

Harry prit Sirius dans ses bras en lui demandant de faire attention. Sirius lui rendit l'étreinte et lui dit de faire attention durant le tournoi et qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Après un dernier au revoir, ils transplanèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les congédia en les faisant jurer de ne rien dire de ce qu'il s'était dit ou passé au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la bibliothèque sachant que ce serait le seul endroit calme où Ron ne mettrait pas les pieds.

"Alors on sera comment dans l'avenir ?" Chuchota Ginny.

"Je ne peux dire qu'une chose qui est évidente pour tout le monde. Vous deux, vous êtes ensemble." Dit-elle, les voyant rougir puis ajouta : " Maintenant que vous le savez, peut-être que vous arrêterez de tourner autour du pot et que vous vous mettrez ensemble. Croyez-moi, la vie est courte alors profitez-en." Chuchota Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent, rougirent et sourirent. Hermione savait très bien qu'ils seraient ensemble avant ce soir. En regardant autour de la bibliothèque, elle vit Viktor la regarder mais elle tourna la tête et prit des livres pour Harry. Harry la questionna du regard et elle répondit que c'était pour la première tâche.

"La première tâche du tournoi est de prendre un œuf d'or à une dragonne sans endommager les vrais œufs. Tous les directeurs vont jouer sur les atouts de leur champion. Tu n'as pas le droit d'emmener un balai mais tu as le droit de l'invoquer. Tu as une bonne quinzaine de jours pour apprendre le sortilège accio, crois-moi c'est plus que nécessaire." Expliqua Hermione en chuchotant.

"Ce ne serait pas de la triche ?" Demanda Harry amusé.

"Pas vraiment et puis tout le monde va tricher alors pourquoi se priver ?" Demanda Hermione.

"J'adore cet état d'esprit !" Dit Ginny les faisant rire.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Ginny et Harry partirent ensemble faisant sourire Hermione. Sa situation amoureuse était catastrophique mais au moins elle aura aidé ses amis. Elle espérait juste qu'Harry se débrouillerait bien durant le bal. Elle rangea ses affaires et partit pour découvrir ses nouveaux appartements. Son chef de maison lui avait dit où ils se trouvaient et Hermione ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais elle fut agréablement surprise. Il y avait juste un salon avec un bureau un canapé et une petite table, une chambre avec une armoire et un lit et pour finir une salle de bain rien qu'à elle. Au moins là elle serait tranquille si jamais elle voulait parler à Harry et Ginny. Elle déballa ses affaires pour ainsi les rangés puis elle se dirigea vers la Grande salle pour le repas du soir. Elle vit Harry et Ginny assis ensemble à se chuchoter des trucs et se tenir la main.

"Hey Hermione tu t'assois avec nous ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Pour vous voir roucouler ? Non merci ! Je vous soutiens mais pas au point de supporter ça !" Plaisanta Hermione, faisant rougir les deux adolescents. Elle s'avança vers eux et leur chuchota : "Au fait, le soir du réveillon de Noël il y aura un bal, j'espère que tu as une robe et que vous savez tous les deux danser car ce sont les champions et leur partenaire qui ouvrent le bal!" Dit-elle en les taquinant.

Ginny semblait toute excitée tandis qu'Harry virait visiblement au vert. Hermione ricana en interne sachant très bien qu'il n'avait jamais appris à danser.

Elle partit se placer un peu plus loin à droite de Neville laissant de la place à son propre côté droit.

"Hey Hermione ! Tu vas mieux ?" Demanda Neville visiblement soucieux.

"Oui, tu me connais, à peine au début de l'année et déjà surmenée !" Plaisanta Hermione.

"N'en fais pas trop tout de même, nous savons tous que quoi qu'il arrive, tu passeras cette année avec brio." Dit Neville en souriant.

"Merci Neville. Au fait comment va ta grand-mère ?" Demanda Hermione.

Hermione vit la délégation de Durmstrang arrivé et ils s'assirent à côté et en face d'elle avec à ses côtés Viktor Krum qui écoutait discrètement la conversation.

"Très bien, elle m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle me tuerait si je ne remontais pas mon niveau en potion…" Répondit Neville.

"Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Pour commencer n'aies pas peur de Rogue, il ne va pas risquer Azkaban en te tuant ! Je t'assure il ne va pas te faire de mal. Tu n'as qu'à l'imaginer avec les vêtements de ta grand-mère comme l'année dernière !" Dit Hermione en rigolant.

Neville rejoint Hermione dans son rire en revoyant la scène de Severus Rogue dans les vêtements de sa grand-mère. Puis il regarda autour de la grande salle et vit le couple Harry/Ginny.

"Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ?" Demanda Neville en faisant signe vers le couple.

"Depuis que je m'en suis mêlée." Répondit Hermione.

"Tu ne les a quand même pas enfermés dans un placard à balai ?!" Demanda Neville choqué.

"Neville, Neville, Neville… Si je les avais enfermés dans un placard à balai, ils ne seraient certainement pas là !" Répondit Hermione en souriant.

Neville rougit comme une tomate faisant rire Hermione. En regardant discrètement vers Viktor, elle vit qu'il avait un sourire amusé. Puis vint la question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

"Et toi et Ron ?" Demanda Neville pour changer de conversation.

"Quoi moi et Ron ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Eh bien ça semble naturel pour tout le monde que vous finissiez ensemble mais je pense que vous n'iriez pas loin ! Tu es trop intelligente et indépendante tandis que lui… Très bien soyons honnêtes, il lui faut une fille qui s'occupe tout le temps de lui comme une mère… " Expliqua Neville aillant l'air de s'en vouloir.

Hermione était impressionnée par la réflexion de Neville. Il disait vrai, Ron avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occuperait constamment de lui un peu comme Lavande.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de dire ça Neville. Tu as mis le doigt en plein dans la vérité… D'autant plus qu'on pourrait ouvrir plusieurs bibliothèques avec tout ce qu'il ignore. Et celles-là je n'y mettrais pas les pieds !" Rétorqua Hermione en rigolant.

Ce fut trop et Neville éclata de rire tandis que les hommes de Durmstrang peinaient pour garder le leur. Hermione savait que Neville n'aimait pas beaucoup Ron car il se moquait souvent de lui alors elle a décidé de se moquer de Ron pour remettre les choses en place…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" Demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver à la table Gryffondor.

Ils le regardèrent puis rigolèrent plus fort. Ils étaient rouge à force de rire. Les professeurs qui étaient arrivés, les regardaient avec amusement tandis qu'Harry et Ginny questionnaient Hermione du regard. Elle leur fit signe qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard et continua à rire avec les autres. A chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de se calmer il y en avait un qui repartait dans un fou rire entraînant l'autre. Hermione était tellement épuisée de rire qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Viktor pour reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas ou fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer

"Merci Hermione, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri…" Dit Neville essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"A ton service ! Mais sérieusement Neville, sois plus audacieux, tu es plus que tu ne le crois ! Oublies un peu le regard des autres et aies plus confiance en toi d'accord ?" Demanda Hermione.

"D'accord." Répondit Neville.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient calmés, ils pourraient finir leur repas. Hermione enleva sa tête de l'épaule de Viktor à la déception de celui-ci, termina son repas et partit avec Harry et Ginny leur expliquant la cause du fou rire. Le couple rigola aussi et ils se dirigèrent aux nouveaux appartements d'Hermione pour discuter plus clairement de ce qui était à venir...


	6. Chapter 6

Je rappelle que les discussions en italique sont en bulgare.

Chapitre 6 : Confrontation.

La semaine était passée à une vitesse affolante. Hermione jonglait entre Rogue, les cours, l'aide aux devoirs de Neville, s'entraîner et aider Harry pour la première tâche… Pour l'instant Hermione terminait son devoir d'histoire de la magie à la bibliothèque en fredonnant une chanson en bulgare. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'approcher qu'elle reconnut comme Nikolaï.

 _"_ _Bonjour Nikolaï._ _"_ Hermione entama la conversation en bulgare.

 _"Bonjour Herrrmione,_ _comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?_ _"_ Demanda-t-il.

 _"_ _Les bottes de Durmstrang font un bruit particulier ensuite il suffit d'être attentif._ _"_ Répondit Hermione.

 _"_ _La chanson que tu chantais tout bas, c'était en bulgare n'est-ce pas ?_ _"_ Demanda Nikolaï.

 _"_ _En effet._ _"_ Répondit Hermione.

 _"_ _Comment l'as-tu appris ? Le bulgare je veux dire._ _"_ Dit Nikolaï.

 _"Ecoutes je t'apprécie Nikolaï mais je déteste qu'on se paye ma tête. Alors tu diras à Viktor que s'il veut savoir quelque chose sur moi, il n'a qu'à venir me le demander et ne pas juger les gens sans les connaître vraiment."_ Déclara Hermione d'un ton sévère.

 _"Je… Il…"_ Balbutia Nikolaï.

 _"Il a cru que j'avais aidé mon ami Harry à mettre son nom dans la coupe de feu, il n'a même pas eu le courage de venir m'en parlé et à décider de ne plus me parler sans m'en dire les raisons, même si je les connais ça ne se fait pas…"_ Dit Hermione en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque avec Nikolaï sur ses talons essayant de s'excuser mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre et dès qu'elle put, elle prit un passage secret perdant définitivement Nikolaï. Elle avait l'habitude d'être jugée mais par Viktor ce fut une première… Elle ne savait pas si dans sa chronologie Viktor avait pensé pareil mais elle se dit que c'était plus que probable…

Ayant totalement perdu la trace d'Hermione, Nikolaï retourna sur le navire de Durmstrang et frappa à la porte de la cabine de Viktor. Il entra quand celui-ci lui en donna la permission et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _"Je n'ai rien appris. Elle m'a vue arrivé à dix kilomètres. Quand je lui ai demandé comment elle avait appris le bulgare, elle m'a répondu qu'elle m'appréciait mais qu'elle détestait qu'on se paye sa tête et que si tu voulais savoir quelque chose, tu devrais aller le lui demander toi-même et éviter de juger les gens sans les connaître… Elle a compris que tu l'évitais parce que tu croyais qu'elle avait aidé Potterrrr…_

 _Ensuite elle ranger ses affaires rapidement et est partie de la bibliothèque avec les larmes aux yeux. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle a disparue à l'angle d'un couloir. Je crois que tu l'as vraiment blessée…"_ Expliqua Nikolaï.

 _"Je suis un imbécile…"_ Chuchota Viktor en s'asseyant sur son lit.

 _"Tu devrais essayer de lui parler ou au moins t'excuser… D'autant plus je ne pense pas qu'elle ait aidée Potterrr à mettre son nom, pas après la réaction qu'elle a eu…"_ Déclara Nikolaï.

Viktor le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Nikolaï comprit que personne ne lui en avait parlé.

 _"Dès que le nom de Potterrr est sorti, elle a commencé à dire que ce n'était pas possible, elle a pâlie d'un coup et elle est tombée inconsciente. Je l'ai rattrapé tout juste avant que sa tête ne heurte le banc…"_ Expliqua Nikolaï.

 _"Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?!"_ Hurla Viktor fou de rage.

C'était donc pour ça… C'était pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

 _"Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça."_ Répliqua Nikolaï. _"Fais ce qu'il te semble le mieux mais ne la fait pas souffrir inutilement… C'est la seule qui a réellement prit le temps de nous connaître sans nous juger à cause de Karkaroff et la seule qui a bien voulue être notre amie sans que ce ne soit pour ta célébrité. Je ne veux pas perdre ça…"_ Rajouta-t-il en sortant.

Viktor et Hermione avaient tous les deux passés le reste de leur journée à penser dans leur coin. Hermione n'avait pas voulue sortir de ses appartements pour le repas de midi et ce fut Ginny qui lui apporta à manger. Viktor avait pensé parler à Hermione durant le repas mais elle n'était pas venue. Il commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il n'avait pas complètement détruit le lien encore fragile avec la jeune fille.

Hermione alla au dîner dans la grande salle et s'assit à sa place quotidienne qui se trouvait à côté de Viktor qui était déjà assis avec ses camarades. Elle s'installa et regarda droit devant elle ignorant ainsi les hommes de Durmstrang. Neville se plaça devant elle et la regarda inquiet.

"Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es pâle…" Dit Neville.

"Ce n'est rien Neville, je suis juste fatiguée… Mais merci de t'en soucier." Dit Hermione.

"Tu es sûre ?" Demanda Neville.

"J'en suis sûre ! Préoccupes-toi plutôt de ton devoir de potion sinon ta grand-mère aura ta tête !" Plaisanta Hermione.

Neville la regarda avec sympathie et hocha la tête. Hermione lui donna un sourire avant de mettre un peu de nourriture dans son assiette. Neville fronça les sourcils à la petite quantité de nourriture mais décida de ne rien dire. Il avait assez tenté sa chance.

Harry et Ginny arrivaient et s'assirent à côté d'Hermione.

"Tu vas mieux ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Oui, j'avais besoin de rester seule un moment…" Répondit Hermione

"On en a tous besoin…" Dit Harry avec un sourire compréhensif.

Hermione les regarda avec envie. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été fait pour l'autre et ils pouvaient se voir tout le temps…

"Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ?" Demanda Harry.

"Pour rien… C'est juste que je vous envie tous les deux… Pouvoir trouver du confort dans les bras de l'autre en sachant qu'il nous comprendra..." Répondit Hermione.

Le couple comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle était surtout revenue pour sauver tous ceux qu'elle aimait mais celui qu'elle aimait vraiment l'ignorait complètement… Ils savaient quelle douleur ça faisait s'étant eux-mêmes ignorés et ils espéraient que ça s'arrangerait.

Hermione vit du mouvement à la table des professeurs et tourna la tête pour voir Karkaroff arriver. Il se positionna derrière Viktor et lui mit une main sur son épaule.

" _Viktor, je dois vous interrompre pour parler de la première tâche. Il me semblait aussi vous avoir dit de rester loin de la née-moldu !_ " Dit Karkaroff en Bulgare tout en fixant Hermione.

Viktor serrait les mâchoires et allait répondre lorsque ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

" _Vous seriez surpris de voir ce que la née-moldu sait faire quand on l'énerve ! Mais ce que j'ai le plus hâte de voir, ce sera quand j'aurais dit aux représentants du ministère que le directeur de Durmstrang triche en aidant son champion alors que le règlement l'interdit et que son point de vue par rapport à son passé n'a pas changer contrairement à ses dires. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas Monsieur Croupton qui s'était chargé de l'affaire vous concernant ? Décidément, le hasard fait bien les choses non ?_ " Dit Hermione en bulgare.

" _Vous osez me menacer ?_ " Cracha Karkaroff.

" _Vous apprendrez très vite directeur Karkaroff que je ne menace jamais. Je préviens tout au plus et ensuite selon la réaction de la personne, j'agis !_ " Répondit Hermione.

" _Et qui croira une petite fille comme vous ?_ " Sourit Karkaroff.

" _Pas grand monde mais personne ne doutera de la parole de Dumbledore ! Imaginez un peu le tableau, Albus Dumbledore a des informations sur votre tricherie, il le dit aux représentants du ministère dont l'un est le chef du département de la coopération magique internationale, pour rappel… A votre avis, combien de temps cela mettra pour remonter au ministère dont vous dépendez ? Pour votre école, il me semble que c'est la Biélorussie et n'oublions pas que tous les pays de l'Est et du Nord sont redevables à Dumbledore pour l'arrestation de Grindelwald alors d'entre vous deux le choix sera vite fait pour eux, surtout connaissant votre passé. Bonjour la boulette diplomatique si je puis me permettre !_ " Expliqua Hermione avec un sourire innocent.

Tout au long du discours d'Hermione, Karkaroff pâlissait. Il comprenait maintenant l'intérêt de Rogue sur cette fille, elle était réellement dangereuse. Elle se contentait d'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait les informations nécessaires et elle frappait. Elle utilisait la même méthode que Voldemort et ça en était effrayant. Tous les élèves de Karkaroff la regardaient avec crainte, elle venait de coincer Karkaroff au pied du mur, ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire jusqu'à maintenant. Le sourire d'Hermione changea et passa d'innocent à cruel. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des enseignants. Fou de rage pour ce qu'elle allait faire, Karkaroff ne réfléchit pas, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione.

"Herrrmione !" Hurla Viktor.

Mais c'était trop tard et le sort était parti. Tout le monde regardait avec horreur le sortilège se diriger sur Hermione qui souriait à sa victoire. Elle l'arrêta avec la magie informulée sans baguette et répliqua aussitôt en sortant sa baguette avec une rapidité effarante.

'Petrificus totalus !' Lança-t-elle en informulé.

Choqué par ce qu'elle avait accompli, le directeur n'avait pas mis de protection autour de lui et tomba au sol pétrifié. Hermione alla droit sur lui et lui enleva sa baguette d'un coup de pied. Puis elle sourit en expliquant en bulgare.

" _Et oui directeur Karkaroff! J'avais gagné au moment même où vous avez parlé à votre champion, ne sachant pas que je parlais sa langue ! Je savais que vous placeriez votre fierté avant tout et que dans un excès de rage et de panique, vous ne réfléchiriez pas à vos actes… Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas dire quoi que ce soit contre vous sans preuves. Maintenant j'ai la meilleure de toutes. Vous m'avez attaqué en face de trois écoles alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Je serais vous, je ferais très attention à Azkaban, car tous ceux qui y sont par votre faute, feront absolument tout pour se venger ! A dieu directeur Karkaroff…_ " Dit Hermione.

Tous les professeurs ainsi Madame Maxime arrivèrent en courant, baguette en main criant au scandale. Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir le professeur Dumbledore la regarder avec inquiétude.

"Tout va bien professeur." Le rassura Hermione.

"Minerva, envoyez un hibou au ministère, qu'ils envoient immédiatement des aurores. Que chaque préfet ramène leur maison à leur salle commune, des collations y seront envoyées. Severus, veuillez raccompagner les élèves de Durmstrang à leur navire, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit mise au clair personne ne doit sortir !" Ordonna Dumbledore.

Viktor s'approcha d'Hermione mais celle-ci l'ignora royalement gardant son visage vide de toute expression, pour partir entourée des bras d'Harry et Ginny. Maintenant il avait peur qu'elle ne le mette dans la même catégorie que Karkaroff…

Il alla rejoindre ses camarades et le professeur Rogue. Ils ne parlaient que d'une chose, la facilité avec laquelle Hermione avait manipulée leur directeur. Certains parlaient d'elle avec crainte tandis que d'autres comme Viktor étaient véritablement fascinés.

La nouvelle tomba que le lendemain matin, une réunion au sommet aurait lieu. Le ministre de la magie Biélorusse ainsi que celui d'Angleterre seraient présents avec les organisateurs du tournoi pour délibérer de ce qui adviendrait des élèves de Durmstrang. Karkaroff fut interrogé et incarcérer à Azkaban.

Il s'était avéré qu'il ne savait pas que Maugrey était en fait Barty Croupton junior. Hermione en conclu qu'il avait gardé sa couverture pour lui au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Il avait seulement coincé Karkaroff et l'a menacé pour garder la face…

Harry et Ginny étaient restés avec Hermione dans son appartement, commentant la façon dont elle s'était occupée de Karkaroff. Ils la suppliaient de leur apprendre à le faire mais elle resta implacable dans son refus. Elle avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde, même de ses amis et elle n'apprendrait à personne ce qu'elle avait appris car la seule façon de gagner est de ne laisser personne derrière soi qui puisse retourner ce qu'il avait appris contre celui qui le lui avait appris. Une leçon que beaucoup auraient mieux fait de retenir…

Etant tombée malade, je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre mais je vous rassure, il est bel et bien écrit et il sera posté au plus tard dans deux semaines. J'espère que contrairement, vous vous porterez bien !


	7. Chapter 7

Je rappelle que les discussions en italiques sont en bulgare et je m'excuse pour le retard de publication…

Chapitre 7 :

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsqu'Hermione s'habilla avec un débardeur noir, un jean moulant de la même couleur ainsi qu'une paire de bottes également noire. Elle s'infiltra le plus discrètement possible sur le navire de Durmstrang et alla à la cabine de Viktor. Les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées et Hermione maudit en silence. Non mais sérieusement, il est une superstar de Quidditch, adulé par tout le monde dont pas mal de filles particulièrement vicieuses, il n'y avait plus Karkaroff pour les faire fuir et lui il gardait ses portes ouvertes. Il va sérieusement falloir qu'elle ait une conversation avec lui… Elle ouvrit les portes et s'approcha silencieusement de Viktor qui dormait paisiblement. Lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, il se réveilla en sursaut mais elle le cloua au lit en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.

" _Du calme ce n'est que moi… C'est Hermione._ " Chuchota-t-elle en illuminant la pièce avec un lumos.

Le voyant se calmer et ne rien tenter contre elle, elle enleva sa main et se recula légèrement.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?_ " Demanda Viktor.

" _Habilles-toi vite, je dois te montrer quelque chose._ " Dit Hermione en lui balançant un tas de vêtement qu'il attrapa en vol. " _Je t'attends dehors._ " Termina-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Viktor ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, il espérait au fond de lui qu'un jour elle serait dans sa chambre mais certainement pas de cette façon… Il s'habilla rapidement et la rejoignit sur le pont.

" _Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_ " Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle commençait déjà à avancer.

" _Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est en rapport avec la première tâche et que les autres champions sont déjà au courant…_ " Expliqua Hermione.

" _Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y participer…_ " Marmonna Viktor.

" _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, comme l'a dit Croupton à Harry, tu es lié au tournoi par un contrat magique, tu n'as pas le choix que d'y participer. Quant à la réunion, c'est comme la politique habituelle, ce sera à celui qui saura s'imposer aux autres et là-dessus Dumbledore est imbattable…_ " Expliqua Hermione en chuchotant.

Viktor ne dit rien et Hermione continua de le guider à travers la forêt interdite, de temps en temps ils entendaient les hurlements des dragons et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marches ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les dragons se trouvaient.

Viktor s'accroupit derrière un buisson tandis qu'Hermione se camoufla en restant debout et mettant un sort de vie privée empêchant quiconque de les voir ou les entendre.

" _Je te présente la première tâche…_ " Déclara Hermione en regardant les dragons.

" _Des dragons ?_ " Demanda Viktor.

" _Quatre dragons, un pour chacun de vous… Il vous faudra lui prendre un œuf d'or tout en vous assurant que les vrais œufs restent intacts et bien sûr que vous soyez sains et saufs. Des points vous seront enlevé à cause d'éventuelles blessures que vous aurez et si les vrais œufs sont endommagés…_ " Expliqua Hermione en le regardant avec un visage sans expression.

Un dragon cracha du feu dans leur direction mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un cil. Viktor la regarda alors qu'elle était éclairée par les flammes du dragon et sa respiration se bloqua. Il pouvait voir parfaitement sa silhouette tonifiée, et la faible luminosité avait donné au regard de la jeune fille une certaine dangerosité qui l'attirait plus qu'autre chose.

" _Nous devrions y aller avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de ton absence…_ " Déclara-t-elle, le ramenant à la réalité.

" _Personne ne s'apercevra de la tienne ?_ " Demanda Viktor.

" _A part le directeur ? Non._ " Répondit Hermione.

Hermione le vit hésiter à lui en demander plus et cela la fit sourire.

" _Tu sais si j'ai dit à Nikolaï que tu devais me demander les choses que tu voulais savoir sur moi, ce n'est pas pour que tu t'en empêches de peur de faire une erreur. Poses-moi la question qui te brûle les lèvres._ " Déclara Hermione.

" _Tu as dit qu'à part le directeur, personne ne saurait que tu es sortie mais qu'en est-il de tes amis ? Il me semblait que vous aviez des dortoirs communs._ " Demanda Viktor.

" _Nous avons bel et bien une salle commune et un dortoir commun mais je n'y vis pas. En tant qu'apprentie du professeur Rogue, j'ai mes propres appartements. Et pour ce qui est de mes amis… Je n'ai qu'Harry, Ginny, Neville et Ron quand ça l'arrange._ " Expliqua Hermione.

" _Quand ça l'arrange ?_ " Demanda Viktor en fronçant les sourcils.

" _Quand il veut que je fasse ses devoirs si tu préfères. En fait pour être tout à fait honnête, il est plus l'ami d'Harry que le mien, il me tolère seulement parce que je l'aide avec ses devoirs et que je suis amie avec Harry…_ " Répondit Hermione.

" _Je vois…_ " Dit Viktor.

" _Et vous Monsieur la superstar internationale de Quidditch, dîtes-moi quelque chose sur vous._ " Dit Hermione en imitant la voix de Rita Skeeter, les faisant rire tous les deux.

" _Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… J'ai toujours aimé voler, tout le monde disait que j'avais un talent inné puis j'ai été pris dans une équipe nationale à l'âge de quatorze ans et depuis je m'entraîne quotidiennement et je voyage partout…._ " Déclara Viktor.

" _Pas de très bonnes conditions pour garder une amitié…_ " Dit Hermione doucement.

" _En effet..._ " Ajouta Viktor.

Ils regardèrent les premières lueurs du jour donnant au ciel une belle couleur rose orangée qui se reflétait sur le lac noir avant qu'Hermione ne revienne sur terre.

" _Nous devrions tous les deux retourné à nos chambres… On se verra plus tard au repas…_ " Déclara Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers lui et rassembla toute l'audace qu'elle possédait pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se retourner rapidement et se précipiter au château avec les joues rouge tandis que Viktor la regardait filer avec le sourire aux lèvres. 'La situation n'est pas si mal en fin de compte.' Pensa-t-il.

Juste avant l'heure du repas il y eut un communiqué qui informa tous les élèves qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur salle commune et retourner à leurs activités quotidiennes. Bien sûr tout le monde se dirigea vers la grande salle pour pouvoir manger et tenter d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était produit avant les autres.

Hermione n'était pas resté très loin de la grande salle tout au long de la réunion, elle fut la première sur les lieus et regarda les étudiants de Durmstrang ayant le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa devant eux en leur faisant un signe de tête avec un sourire puis son regard s'attarda sur Viktor.

" _Je te l'avais dit._ " Lui dit-elle en en partant dans la grande salle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire avant de la suivre dans la grande salle suivi par ses camarades. Il ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait encore pour l'histoire avec Potter mais il préférait ne pas évoquer le sujet, elle s'était de nouveau ouverte à lui et il n'allait certainement pas gâcher ça en remettant le sujet sur la table.

" _Est-ce qu'il y a des livres ici qui pourraient m'aider sur la première tâche ?_ " Demanda Viktor.

" _Il y en a quelques-uns mais ils ne te diront pas comment t'aider… La seule chose que tu apprendras c'est que leur seul et unique point faible c'est leurs yeux. Après avec ça et un peu de recherches sur des charmes possibles ou même la métamorphose pourraient t'être utiles._ " Répondit Hermione.

Harry, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent à la table avec un exemplaire du Prophète sur lequel Hermione put voir la photo de Karkaroff en tenue de prisonnier en train de se débattre contre ceux qui l'incarcéraient…

« Le mystère du quatrième champion expliqué. » était le gros titre.

"Puis-je ?" Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et lui tendit le journal qu'elle lut à voix haute pour ceux de Durmstrang.

"Suite à l'incarcération d'Igor Karkaroff pour avoir attaqué une étudiante de Poudlard devant d'innombrables témoins, une enquête fut ouverte par le ministère de la magie et Karkaroff interrogé. Durant cet interrogatoire, le mangemort a avoué être toujours fidèle à vous-savez-qui et que c'est sur son ordre qu'il aurait mis le nom d'Harry Potter dans la coupe de feu, l'emmenant à une mort certaine… Retour du seigneur des ténèbres ou esprit complètement dérangé ? Nous ne le saurons jamais car Igor Karkaroff a reçu le baiser du détraqueur très tôt dans la matinée… »" Lu Hermione.

"Un de moins, bon débarras !" S'exclama Ron avec l'approbation d'autres camarades.

"Ne parle pas de la mort de quelqu'un avec tant d'aisance." Dit Hermione d'une voix sombre.

"C'était un mangemort !" Rétorqua Ron.

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour se réjouir de sa mort." Répliqua Hermione d'un ton mortel.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tu as changé de camp ou quoi ?!" Hurla Ron rendant la grande salle silencieuse.

"Je n'ai pas changé de camps Weasley mais contrairement à toi j'ai vu ce que c'était de voir quelqu'un mourir. Peux-tu en dire autant ? Peux-tu dire avoir vu des amis à toi à terre, les yeux ouverts, leurs corps recouverts de blessures plus atroces les unes que les autres, certains qui agonisent tellement que tu es obligé d'abréger toi-même leurs souffrances, regarder ton ennemi dans les yeux et comprendre sa souffrance d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait et pourtant être obligé de le tuer car tu sais que ce sera lui ou toi ?! Tu ne le peux pas et lorsque tu le verras, crois-moi que tu ne parleras pas avec tant d'aisance de la mort…" Expliqua Hermione avec une voix forte avant de partir rapidement de la pièce.

Le silence régnait dans la grande salle suite à cela. Certains se demandaient ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir pour parler avec tant de précision d'un combat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?" Demanda Ron en râlant.

"Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, le jour même de la rentrée, Hermione à perdue ses parents à cause des mangemorts. Alors je serais toi, j'éviterais de me réjouir des futures pertes." Répondit Ginny d'une voix mortelle.

"Elle a perrrdu ses parrrents ?" Demanda Nikolaï.

"Oui, elle n'a plus de famille…En partie à cause du fait qu'elle se soit battue après la coupe du monde…" Répondit Harry.

Viktor posa brusquement ses couverts sur la table, regarda Ron d'un air vraiment menaçant et se dirigea hors de la grande salle.

"Tu la trouveras sûrement à la bibliothèque…" Lui dit Ginny alors qu'il passait derrière elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement et alla donc rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il la trouva en train de porter un tas de livres et en chercher d'autres. Il décida de l'aider et lui prit quelques livres des mains, elle fut d'abord surprise mais fini par le remercier pour son aide.

"C'est pour quoi tout ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Pour t'aider avec la première tâche." Répondit Hermione en essayant de sourire.

Viktor voyait bien que le sourire était faux et pour être honnête c'était plus une grimace qu'autre chose… Elle allait ouvrir un livre mais il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider si ça ne va pas…." Déclara Viktor.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et il finit par soupirer.

"La rouquine…Hmm… Ginny je crois, nous a dit pour tes parents… Je suis désolé…" Ajouta Viktor.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer, ils avaient couvert sa boulette…

"Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que de l'entendre parler ainsi de la mort de quelqu'un ça me… Je ne sais pas… Peu importe que ce soit un ennemi ou non, on ne se réjouit pas de la mort de quelqu'un c'est tout…" Dit Hermione en s'asseyant.

Viktor s'assit avec elle tenant toujours ses mains dans les siennes et traçant des petits cercles apaisants. Dans la grande salle, il avait eu deux choix, frapper le rouquin jusqu'à l'inconscience ou retrouver Hermione et il avait choisi l'option deux.

Après qu'elle se soit un peu calmée, ils commencèrent les recherches pour la première tâche et notèrent tout ce qui pourrait être utile mais n'ayant pas eue beaucoup de sommeil durant la nuit plus son énervement contre Ron, Hermione s'endormit en début de soirée sur l'un des parchemins tandis que Viktor était très concentré sur le livre qu'il lisait. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était endormie, il décida de s'arrêter là et ferma le livre pour ensuite se lever et s'étirer. Ensuite il secoua doucement Hermione pour la réveiller et elle leva doucement la tête du parchemin qui s'était collé sur sa joue. En l'enlevant, elle entendit le rire de Viktor et se tourna vers lui avec interrogation. Il transfigura une plume en miroir et le tendit à Hermione qui rigola en voyant son reflet. En effet le texte qui était sur le parchemin s'était transférer sur la joue d'Hermione alors elle prit sa baguette et avec un geste du poignet tout avait disparu. Elle re-transfigura le miroir en plume et se leva pour s'étirer faisant ainsi remonter légèrement son débardeur pour montrer un peu son ventre plat, ravissant ainsi les yeux de Viktor. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires ainsi que les livres et décidèrent de flâner un peu dans les couloirs.

"Excuses-moi de te poser cette question mais puisque tu n'as plus de parents où vas-tu loger durant les vacances ?" Demanda Viktor mal à l'aise.

"Je ne sais pas… Je dois en discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore." Répondit Hermione.

Viktor hocha la tête en espérant que peut-être ils seraient assez proches à la fin de l'année pour venir passer les vacances chez lui. Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à l'heure du repas, une fois dans la grande salle ils se mirent à parler en bulgare sachant que Ron tentait de les écouter. Il essayait absolument de savoir ce qu'ils disaient et ressentait une jalousie maladive envers Hermione. Elle n'aimait même pas le Quidditch mais elle avait réussie à approcher son idole et lui parler comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis…

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre dans le prochain ce sera la première tâche.


	8. Chapter 8

Je rappelle que les discussions en italique sont parlées en bulgare. Et je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires !

Chapitre 8 : La première tâche.

Hermione et Viktor se retrouvaient tous les jours à la bibliothèque lorsque c'était calme ou dans une classe vide pour éviter le fanclub de ce dernier. Depuis qu'Hermione avait décidé de laisser sa fierté derrière elle et de parler à Viktor, ils profitaient de chaque moment pour se regarder ou se faire un clin d'œil ou encore un sourire à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Parfois, leurs mains se touchaient par accident lorsqu'ils voulaient prendre un livre et ils se regardèrent en rougissant.

Cependant ce matin, Hermione ne vit aucun champion au petit déjeuner, les directeurs les avaient fait manger avant tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent avoir un petit moment de paix avant l'épreuve.

A la fin de leur petit déjeuner, Ginny et Hermione allèrent se couvrir pour ensuite se diriger vers la tente des champions. Hermione savait parfaitement bien comment changer les protections autour de la tente pour qu'elle et Ginny puissent entrer. Ce ne fut qu'une question de seconde pour qu'elle les modifie et les deux jeunes filles rabattirent légèrement les battants de la tente pour voir qui se trouvait où. Voyant HarryHarry près d'elle, Ginny attira son attention tandis qu'Hermione ne se gêna pas pour entrer comme si de rien n'était. Elle discuta un peu avec Harry et lui souhaita bonne chance puis se dirigea vers Viktor qui était assis sur son lit de camp dos à elle. Elle se fit aussi silencieuse que possible et une fois derrière lui, elle lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule pour faire connaître sa présence. Il se retourna et fut surpris de la voir ici mais sa surprise fut vite remplacée par un sourire et il se leva pour la salué avec un baisemain.

" _Je suis ravi que tu sois là mais comment es-tu entré ?_ " Demanda Viktor.

" _Les sorts de protection n'ont aucun secret pour moi…_ " Répondit Hermione en souriant. " _Comment te sens-tu ? Surtout n'oublies pas de faire attention à ton environnement et de rester concentrer…_ " Dit-elle.

" _Tout ira bien Herrrmione, ne t'inquiètes pas._ " Dit Viktor en tentant de la rassurer.

Cependant Hermione ne résista pas et lui sauta au cou en mettant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Viktor fut choqué au début mais il finit par entourer la taille d'Hermione avec ses bras pour la rapprocher et répondre à son baiser. Cependant ils se séparèrent lorsqu'il y eut un click suivit d'un flash. En se retournant ils virent Ginny et Harry complètement pris par surprise alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Viktor poussa Hermione un peu plus loin dans un coin et lui fit signe de se taire.

"L'amour naissant, comme c'est… Touchant ! Si jamais les choses tournent mal, vous aurez votre photo en première page !" Dit Skeeter en souriant.

Harry regarda vers Viktor et Hermione en leur faisant signe discrètement de ne pas bouger. Il valait mieux ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres mais par précaution Hermione se mit un charme de désillusion tout en tenant la main de Viktor. Ginny avait fait semblant de sortir pour elle aussi de désillusionner et entrer discrètement dans la tente et prendre la main d'Harry. Hermione sourit en pensant qu'elle commençait sérieusement à déteindre sur la rousse.

Elles leur lâchèrent la main lorsque Dumbledore rassembla les champions pour leur expliquer les règles de la première tâche et juste avant de sortir, il les regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux et un petit sourire complice. Il fut suivi par le reste du jury et des organisateurs du tournoi et lorsque les filles furent sûres qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elles enlevèrent le charme de désillusion et retournèrent près de leurs petits amis pour les embrasser une dernière fois avant d'aller trouver une place dans les gradins de l'arène.

Le premier à entrer fut Cédric Diggory. Il regarda autour de l'arène pour savoir où se trouvait la dragonne et alla se cacher derrière un rocher après qu'elle eut craché du feu. Il regarda aussi discrètement que possible vers la dragonne faisant attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il pointa sa baguette vers un rocher et la transfigura en labrador… Sa tactique fonctionna et la dragonne donna toute son attention au chien au lieu de Cédric. Cédric se mit à courir vers le nid et prit l'œuf d'or mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir en courant, la dragonne laissa le chien pour se reconcentrer sur Cédric. Elle cracha de nouveau du feu et Cédric fut toucher à la joue. Il tomba à terre en gémissant et mettant une main sur sa joue puis se rappelant où il était, il se releva et continua à courir jusqu'à la sortie…

Les dresseurs emmenèrent le dragon pour mettre celui de Fleur à la place tandis que les juges donnaient leur résultat.

Au second coup de canon, Fleur entra dans l'arène avec une main ferme sur sa baguette. Elle se dirigea immédiatement derrière un rocher et pointa sa baguette sur la dragonne. Hermione savait déjà ce qu'elle faisait. Fleur lançait un charme de sommeil sur la dragonne. En même pas une minute la dragonne dormait et fleur se dirigea avec prudence au nid qui contenait l'œuf d'or. Lorsqu'elle l'eu et qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, la dragonne ronfla en crachant du feu qui enflamma sa tenue. Elle l'éteignit avec un aguamenti et alla à la sortie avec énervement.

Les dresseurs changèrent de nouveau de dragon pendant que les juges annoncèrent les résultats. Hermione serra les poings d'anticipation sachant que ce serait Viktor le prochain.

Un autre coup de canon retentit suivi par l'entrée de Viktor. Contrairement aux autres, il se dirigea droit sur la dragonne faisant Hermione se crisper. Il lança d'abbord un sort de protection sur les œufs qu'Hermione lui avait fait apprendre puis lança un sort de conjonctivite aux yeux de la dragonne. Celle-ci se mit à donner des coups dans tous les sens à cause de la douleur et Viktor se faufilait tant bien que mal. Vigilance constante lui avait-elle appris. Il faisait des pauses dans sa course pour observer les prochains mouvements de la dragonne mais fini tout de même par arriver au nid et prendre l'œuf. Malheureusement sur le chemin du retour il eut une minute d'inattention et se prit un coup qui l'envoya de l'autre côté de l'arène. Tout le monde le vit se relever avec difficulté et se diriger vers la sortie en boitant.

Les dresseurs changèrent de dragon pour la dernière fois pendant que les juges donnaient les résultats. Hermione s'excusa auprès de Ginny et se dirigea à la tente des champions pour retrouver Viktor sous le regard soupçonneux de Ron.

Pendant ce temps le dernier coup de canon retentit et Harry rentra dans l'arène. Il semblait un peu perdu et lorsque la dragonne cracha du feu, il alla se cacher derrière le premier rocher qu'il trouva. Il lança un accio pour faire venir son balai et sauta dessus lorsqu'il arriva devant. Il vola autour de la dragonne tentant de l'éloigner du nid mais elle semblait bien s'y agripper. Il fit sa manœuvre plusieurs fois et en voyant que ça ne marcherait pas, il décida de voler très près d'elle dans un sen puis dans l'autre, lui faisant tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Elle en eut marre et fini par suivre Harry qui semblait satisfait. Il alla plus vite et plongea droit sur le nid avec la main tendue pour attraper l'œuf. Lorsqu'il l'eut, la dragonne attrapa l'arrière de son balai et le secoua de gauche à droite faisant lâcher prise à Harry qui se trouva projeté sur le sol. Il avait quelques égratignures sur le visage et gardait son bras replié sur sa poitrine. Il se releva et courut tant bien que mal vers la sortie pendant que la dragonne s'acharnait encore sur son balai.

Dès qu'il fut dehors Ginny se précipita pour sortir des gradins et aller à la tente médicale suivie par Ron.

Dans la tente médicale, Hermione discutait avec Viktor et Harry qui se faisait soigné par Madame Pomfresh. Viktor et Harry étaient dans une discussion passionnée sur le vol et le Quidditch lorsque Ginny et son frère arrivèrent. N'aimant pas le rouquin et sachant qu'Hermione ne le voulait pas autour d'elle, Viktor prit congé en emmenant avec lui Hermione sous le regard médusé de Ron qui prit plusieurs minutes avant de s'adresser à Harry.

"Harry, je ne sais pas qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe de feu mais il veut ta peau…" Dit Ron.

"Alors ça y est, tu me crois enfin !" S'exclama Harry.

"Je n'étais pas le seul à croire que tu avais mis ton nom, tout le monde le disait derrière ton dos…" Tenta Ron pour se défendre.

"Non pas tout le monde. Hermione et moi savions très bien que ce n'était pas le cas." Rétorqua Ginny.

Ron la foudroya du regard pour l'avoir enfoncé et Harry eut un petit sourire amusé qui disparut à la prochaine déclaration du rouquin.

"Ah oui et où est-elle maintenant ? Ah oui avec l'ennemi !" Cracha Ron.

"Viktor est notre ami !" Dit Ginny.

"Non, il ne l'est pas ! Ouvrez les yeux il se sert de vous ! Il profite aussi du savoir d'Hermione !" Rétorqua Ron en colère.

"Tu te trompes Ron, il est notre ami et il apprécie Hermione pour elle-même et pas pour son cerveau." Dit brusquement Harry.

Ron ne dit plus rien, c'était la première fois qu'Harry lui parlait comme ça et il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau son ami. Cependant, lorsque Dumbledore arriva avec Croupton et Verpey, il dût sortir se demandant où Ginny et Hermione étaient. Bien sûr les deux jeunes filles avaient refait le coup du charme de désillusion pour éviter d'avoir à sortir. Dès que Dumbledore, Croupton et Verpey sortirent, Ron rentra à nouveau dans la tente pour voir qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient là.

"Comment avez-vous fait ?" Demanda Ron.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers lui pour finalement hausser les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Ron demanda ce qu'était l'œuf et Harry lui expliqua qu'il y avait un indice à l'intérieur. Ron lui demanda donc d'ouvrir l'œuf et Hermione se boucha immédiatement les oreilles. Ginny et Viktor ayant vu la réaction d'Hermione, suivirent le mouvement et se bouchèrent aussi les oreilles car s'il y avait quelque chose de certain, c'était qu'Hermione ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Harry ouvrit l'œuf et un cri strident se fit entendre. Harry referma l'œuf le plus rapidement possible.

"Comment veulent-ils qu'on comprenne l'indice avec un truc pareil ?" Demanda Fleur visiblement énervée.

"C'est peut-être ce que l'on doit comprendre…" Expliqua Cédric.

"Comprendre ce hurlement ?" Demanda Fleur.

Cédric se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il était tout aussi perdu que les autres champions. Hermione prit l'œuf d'Harry et fit semblant de l'étudier pour finir par sourire et lui rendre l'œuf.

Elle retourna auprès de Viktor et se mit à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

" _As-tu déjà entendu une sirène tenter de parler hors de l'eau ?_ " Lui demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

Lorsqu'elle recula, il la vit lui sourire avec malice. Entendre une sirène parler hors de l'eau ? Il regarda l'œuf et remarqua qu'il y avait plein de gravures se référant aux animaux et coquillages de la mer. Une sirène parler hors de l'eau… Puis il réalisa, il fallait ouvrir l'œuf dans l'eau ! Elle avait résolue l'énigme en seulement quelques minutes ! Il la regarda de nouveau et cette fois-ci, elle souriait avec amusement en voyant qu'il avait compris alors elle hocha la tête. Elle ne lui avait pas dit quelle serait la prochaine tâche, elle l'avait seulement aidé à réfléchir. Tous les champions retournèrent avec leurs camarades, Viktor et Hermione se dirent au revoir car ils n'étaient pas sûrs de se revoir durant la journée sachant que tout le monde allait fêter la victoire de leur champion. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le chemin du retour au château, Harry demanda à Hermione ce qu'elle avait dit à Viktor.

"Je lui ai juste demandé s'il avait déjà entendu une sirène parler hors de l'eau." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry fronça les sourcils, elle avait demandé cela à Viktor juste après avoir examiné l'œuf… Il regarda l'œuf pendant un long moment avant d'arriver à la réalisation de sa question. Il fallait ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau. Il eut un sourire amusé, Hermione posait une énigme tout en y répondant !

"C'est officiel, elle est devenue folle…" Chuchota Ron.

"Bien au contraire, c'est un géni !" Répliqua Harry en souriant.

"Hein ?" Demanda Ron complètement perdu.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune et Harry fut accueilli par des dizaines d'acclamations. Il y avait une banderole à l'effigie de Gryffondor et plusieurs tables avaient été organisées avec de la nourriture et des boissons. Tous ceux qui avaient il y a encore quelques heures venaient de retourner leur veste. Hermione les regarda et soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle n'allait certainement pas rester ici avec eux. Et puis elle devait encore décider comment et quand, elle devrait aller chercher l'anneau des Gaunt et pour cela, elle devait en parler à Severus…


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les dialogues en italique sont en bulgare !

Chapitre 9 : La maison des Gaunt

Rogue, Dumbledore et Hermione avaient décidés d'aller l'anneau des Gaunt le lendemain de la première tâche, profitant du fait que la plupart des étudiants dormiraient pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne remarque leur absence. Ils partirent dès les premières lueurs de l'aube et transplanèrent au village de Little Hangleton pour emprunter le petit sentier qui menait à la forêt et à la maison des Gaunt. Hermione observa la petite bâtisse qui semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment, sur la porte était cloué un cadavre de serpent et Dumbledore la poussa prudemment pour pouvoir entrer. Encore une fois, Hermione sonda la zone, la maison était petite, il n'y avait que trois pièces, alors ils en prirent chacun une. Hermione chercha dans ce qui semblait être un salon sur lequel jonchaient des tas de papiers de propagande de Grindelwald. Mais elle pouvait sentir que de la magie noire avait été pratiquée ici, bien que, venant des descendants de Serpentard ça aurait pût être n'importe lequel des hommes Gaunt… Cependant il y avait un endroit qui dégageait toujours de la magie noire mais la seule chose à laquelle elle se heurta fut un mur.

"Messieurs, je pense que vous devriez venir ici !" Les appela Hermione.

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?" Demanda Severus en arrivant.

"Dîtes-moi vous ne sentez rien ?" Demanda Hermione.

"De la magie noire a été pratiquée ici…" Dit Dumbledore en touchant le mur.

Severus tenta un sort mais le mur ne fit que briller pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir normal.

"Un sortilège ne fonctionnera pas Severus, Pour briser un tel sort, il faut en payer le prix." Déclara Albus.

Albus s'ouvrit la main avec un sort de coupe et la plaça sur le mur faisant ainsi ouvrir le passage pour montrer un escalier qui descendait dans un tunnel. Chacun prit sa baguette en main et utilisa un lumos pour voir où ils marchaient. Ils sentaient que plus ils avançaient et plus la magie se faisait sentir sur eux, comme un poids qui vient s'installer sur vos épaules. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils atterrirent dans une salle de pierre avec une sorte d'autel en pierre sur lequel se trouvait un vieux coffret en bois dont le couvercle était gravé des armoiries des Serpentard. Dumbledore alla ouvrir le coffret et y trouva à l'intérieur l'anneau des Gaunt dont la pierre noire avait le signe des reliques de la mort gravé sur elle.

"Est-ce tout ?" Demanda Severus.

Mais à peine eut-il finit cette phrase que la seule issue se referma et que la terre se mit à trembler faisant s'écrouler plusieurs pierres. Les racines des arbres qui pendaient dans la salle ou étaient le long des murs se mirent à bouger pour ensuite les attaquer.

"Est-ce plus à votre goût professeur ?" Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle lançait des sorts pour repousser les racines.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occuper à se défendre tout comme Albus. Aucun sort ne semblait en venir à bout, à chaque fois qu'ils les repoussaient, les racines revenaient à la charge avec ce qu'il semblait plus de forces.

"Elles sont ensorcelées, elles absorbent nos sort et deviennent plus fortes !" Cria Hermione aux deux adultes à ses côtés.

"Et que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?" Hurla Rogue.

"Occupez-les pendant quelques secondes !" Répondit Hermione.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Voldemort et elle étaient pareil sur le niveau de l'intelligence, et elle savait que les racines n'étaient qu'une sorte de distraction car une personne banale prise dans le feu de l'action s'occuperait de vouloir d'abord se débarrasser des racines d'arbres plutôt que d'ouvrir la sortie mais heureusement, elle n'était pas une personne banale. Elle se souvint d'un sortilège puissant d'explosion, malheureusement ça risquait de faire des dégâts qui feraient s'écrouler la bâtisse…

"Dès que je vous le dis, vous repoussez les racines, mettez un bouclier autour de vous et courez à la sortie !" Cria Hermione. " Maintenant !" Hurla-t-elle.

Elle lança son sort tandis qu'Albus et Severus firent ce qu'elle avait dit. Comme prévu, l'explosion provoqua l'écroulement de la bâtisse et ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se recevoir une pierre ou un rocher sur eux. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin vers la sortie, Hermione vit que la maison entière s'écroulait et poussa les deux sorciers plus âgés dehors avec un sort tandis que la maison et elle-même descendirent d'un niveau pour se retrouver là où était la salle secrète, faisant qu'Hermione se retrouva ensevelie sous les gravats…

Severus et Albus regardaient le lieu où elle se trouvait il y a encore quelques minutes et tentèrent de l'appeler avec l'espoir que peut-être elle répondrait mais seul le silence leur répondit. Ils décidèrent de convoquer tous les membres de l'ordre pour qu'ils viennent les aider à tout déblayer pour faire sortir la jeune fille de là.

A Poudlard, Viktor, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient dans la grande salle en train de manger lorsque Minerva arriva à toute vitesse.

"Merci Merlin, vous êtes là ! Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de chacun de vous…" Déclara Minerva visiblement affolée.

"Professeur ?" Demanda Harry tout à coup inquiet.

"Il y a eu un accident et Miss Granger est portée disparue…" Déclara Minerva avec des trémolos dans la voix.

"Quoi ?!" Hurla le groupe en même temps.

"Nous avons besoin du plus de gens possible pour les recherches, je vous expliquerais tout pendant que nous allons à mon bureau." Termina Minerva.

Viktor, Harry, Ginny et Ron la suivirent immédiatement suivis par Fred et Georges qui avaient tout entendu et voulaient aidés. Minerva savait que l'ordre devrait tout expliquer à tous les jeunes gens présents et elle avait peur pour son élève favorite. Après tout elle avait fait tout ça pour Monsieur Krum et Minerva ne savait pas comment le jeune homme allait prendre l'information qui allait sortir…

Comme promis, elle expliqua la situation ou du moins comment Hermione s'était retrouvée là où elle est en ce moment en évitant certains détails…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ce qui devait être la maison des Gaunt, ils ne virent que des gravats recouvrant un trou avec plusieurs membres de l'ordre présents, déplaçant les débris avec le plus grand soin et appelant encore et encore le nom d'Hermione.

Le travail était plus que minutieux mais plus les heures passèrent et plus l'espoir s'effondrait, ils étaient là depuis le matin et il était maintenant le soir et étant peu nombreux, ils ne pouvaient pas couvrir toute la superficie jusqu'à ce que…

"Par ici !" Hurla Remus.

Tout le monde se précipita vers l'endroit où se trouvait Remus qui déblayait avec grand soin les pierres qui emprisonnaient une main. Viktor fut le premier à arriver avec Harry pour aider Remus, Ron arriva aussi vite et tenta d'enlever les pierres le plus vite possible.

"Doucement, il ne faut pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne doit l'être…" Dit Remus en écartant Ron.

Une fois que tous les décombres qui la recouvraient furent enlevés, ils purent voir l'étendue des dégâts, Elle avait plusieurs fractures ouvertes dont le sang mélangé à la poussière avait coagulé, elle avait plusieurs blessures sur le corps et le haut qui était blanc à la base, se retrouvait rouge/marron. Elle était également recouverte d'hématomes de différentes couleurs, allant du simple jaune légèrement bleuté au violet allant même jusqu'au noir sur certaines zones.

"Oh Merlin…" Chuchota Ginny en larmes.

"Est-ce qu'elle est…"Demanda Ron très pâle.

"Son cœur bat mais tout juste…" Répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

"On ne peut clairement pas la déplacer dans cet état." Dit Minerva.

"Severus, allez chercher Poppy et aidez-la à transporter tout ce dont elle aura besoin pour stabiliser l'état de Miss Granger…" Ordonna Albus.

Severus ne se fit pas prier et disparut aussi tôt. Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers les adolescents présents qui semblaient être au bord de la crise de nerf bien que Ron éclata.

"Bordel, comment cela a pu arriver ?!" Hurla Ron.

"Je pense qu'on devrait leur dire Albus… Après tout si jamais on échoue, ils doivent savoir ce qu'il va se passer." Déclara Tonks.

Albus se frotta la tempe, réfléchissant au pour et au contre et finit par céder en voyant tout le monde acquiescer à ce qu'avait dit Tonks mais à condition de faire un serment inviolable de ne rien divulguer, ce qu'ils firent…

Au fur et à mesure du récit les réactions furent différentes pour chacun, les jumeaux furent impressionnés et émerveillés, Ron semblait à la fois en colère et dégoûté et Viktor dût s'asseoir…

"Elle a fait quelque chose d'illégal, dément !" Chuchotèrent les jumeaux impressionnés.

Cela dit, ils cachèrent leurs visages émerveillés après avoir vu les têtes sévères de Minerva et Molly. Voyant l'état de détresse de Viktor, Harry et Ginny le rejoignirent et s'assirent en face de lui.

"Voilà pourquoi c'est allé aussi vite entre nous, elle savait déjà tout…" Dit Viktor avec un brin d'amertume.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent sachant où cela allait aboutir et il fallait désamorcer la situation immédiatement.

"Ne crois pas qu'elle a profité de sa connaissance de l'avenir pour t'avoir dans sa vie car ce n'est pas le cas… Après tout, elle t'a bien menacé avec sa baguette à la coupe du monde." Dit Ginny en souriant d'amusement à sa dernière phrase.

Viktor eut lui aussi un sourire à cette mention, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit pour le séduire.

"Et tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour toi, je crois que c'est une belle preuve d'amour non ?" Demanda Harry.

Viktor acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en effet, c'était une belle preuve d'amour et maintenant qu'il était à la limite de la perdre, il confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà et dont il venait d'avoir la confirmation, Hermione Granger fera partie intégrante de sa vie.

Lorsque Poppy arriva, Dumbledore fit rentrer ses élèves au château où ils recevront des nouvelles sur l'état d'Hermione quand Poppy aura fini. Ils protestèrent au début mais face à tous les sorciers expérimentés, ils n'insistèrent pas d'avantage…

Le groupe se retrouva dans la grande salle à discuter de tout ce qu'il leur passait par la tête, essayant de faire passer le temps et au final le silence se fit roi et ils s'affalèrent, posant leur tête sur la table.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure et demie plus tard que Minerva passa les portes de la grande salle, l'air fatiguée mais avec tout de même un petit sourire.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda Ginny dès que le professeur fut devant eux.

"Il faut que vous sachiez que l'état de Miss Granger était critique et bien qu'on ait réussi à la stabilisée, elle aura besoin d'un repos tout ce qu'il y a de plus absolu. Vous pourrez la visiter mais pas plus de quelques minutes par jour. Suis-je bien claire ?" Demanda Sévèrement Minerva.

"Oui." Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Professeur, vous nous avez dit qu'elle était stable mais comment va-t-elle en général ?" Demanda Harry.

"Nous ne savons pas Monsieur Potter, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour être certains qu'elle va bien… Maintenant, veuillez tous retourner dans vos salles communes, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à prendre effet. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit." Expliqua Minerva.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent tous à leur dortoir ou salle commune après s'être dit bonne nuit. Dès qu'il fut rentré au navire de Durmstrang, Viktor fut assailli par Nikolaï…

" _Où étais-tu ? On s'est tous inquiétés !_ " S'exclama Nikolaï.

" _J'étais avec les amis d'Herrrmione…_ "Dit Viktor.

" _Toute la journée ?_ " Le questionna Nikolaï visiblement vexé.

" _Nous attendions des nouvelles d'Herrrmione…_ "Répondit Viktor.

" _Il y a eu un problème ? Elle va bien ?_ " Demanda Nikolaï soucieux.

" _Elle est inconsciente à l'infirmerie et on ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera._ " Répondit Viktor en plaçant sa tête dans ses mains.

Nikolaï ne savait pas quoi dire, Viktor était dingue de cette fille et il devait avouer qu'il aimait un peu comme une petite sœur et la savoir inconsciente sur un lit d'hôpital n'était pas la meilleure image qu'on puisse de faire d'elle…

" _Tu devrais dormir, elle ne voudrait pas que tu meurs d'inquiétude et de manque de sommeil. On se verra demain._ " Dit Nikolaï en sortant.

Viktor alla à son armoire pour prendre de quoi se changer puis se dirigea à la salle de bain pour prendre un bain et en profita pour prendre l'œuf avec lui. Il 's'immergea sous l'eau avec l'œuf et l'ouvrit pour entendre chanter :

Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles

Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.

A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,

Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,

Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher

Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.

Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir

Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard.

Il sortit sa tête de l'eau et reprit son souffle puis se mit à réfléchir à l'énigme. Ce qu'il avait de plus précieux était sans aucun doute Hermione mais tant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire mais d'ici Février elle pourrait se réveiller, non, elle devait se réveiller… Etant donné qu'Hermione avait demandé s'il avait entendu une sirène chanter hors de l'eau et que l'énigme disait nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol, cela voulait dire que cela impliquait les sirènes donc de l'eau et la seule étendue d'eau ici, c'était le lac noir… Ensuite pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher, cela veut dire en tout qu'il devra passer une heure sous l'eau à chercher ce qu'on lui a pris de plus cher. Il devait trouver le meilleur moyen de rester une heure sous l'eau !

Il resta encore un moment dans son bain pour détendre ses muscles endoloris d'avoir cherché Hermione toute la journée puis il finit par en sortir, se sécher, s'habiller pour la nuit et se coucher.

" _Je t'en prie Herrrmione, réveilles-toi vite…_ " Pria-t-il avant de s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs…

Il faisait gris et tout le monde qui l'entourait été en noir. Le cercueil allait être mis en terre et seuls Harry, Fred et Georges étaient venus à l'enterrement de son mari. Tout le reste de Weasley lui avaient tournés le dos pour avoir 'fait du mal' à Ron en choisissant Viktor. Mais le plus grand soutien qu'elle fut de Fleur Delacour veuve Weasley et de la famille de Viktor. Ils lui avaient dit de rester avec eux, que même s'ils n'avaient pas été mariés, elle faisait partie de cette famille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas les regarder en face alors que c'était en partie de sa faute si Viktor été parti, parce qu'elle été le cerveau du trio d'or…

Une fois que ses sacs furent fait, elle écrivit un mot pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et sortit du manoir Krum en le regardant une dernière fois puis se détourna et marcha résolument vers la sortie du domaine.

"Que la chasse commence !" Chuchota Hermione avec détermination.

Le noir suivit ses paroles et elle vit une autre scène, elle était au manoir Lestrange qui était abandonné mais pas tant que ça. Elle se demandait comment le ministère pouvait ne pas surveiller cet endroit puis la réalisation la frappa, il y avait encore des sang-purs qui étaient d'accord avec la vision de Voldemort au ministère et faisant sans nul doute des pieds et des mains pour protéger leurs camarades. 'Pas de chance !' Pensa Hermione. En face d'elle se trouvait Rabastan Lestrange, l'un des récalcitrants qui les avaient attaqués. Elle se dit qu'au final au diable les règles de duel et lança l'avada alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ayant vu un reflet vert sur le mur, il se tourna uniquement pour se prendre le sort de face et tomber au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne s'occupa pas du cadavre mais fouilla les environs, prenant quelques livres sur la magie noire en se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Viktor une fois à Ron.

"Connaître la magie noire ne fait pas de vous un mauvais sorcier mais un sorcier préparé au pire." Avait-il dit.

Maintenant elle comprenait cela, elle avait encore plusieurs ennemis à détruire et savoir leur méthodes allait la préparer au pire. Puis une pensée vint à elle où les livres les plus rares sur la magie noire pouvaient-ils se trouver ? Elle sortit du manoir Lestrange pour transplaner à Little Hangleton et se diriger au manoir des Jedusor. Elle tira sa baguette, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre et remarqua qu'une fois encore l'endroit n'était pas surveillé. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire avant de tomber sur la bibliothèque. Il faudrait au une année pour lire tous ces livres mais il y en eut un qui attira son attention : La magie et le temps.

Elle le lut et trouva la formule qui lui servirait trois ans plus tard et mit le livre dans son sac. Elle continua à chercher d'autres livres et entendit des bruits de pas et un raffut assourdissant. Apparemment quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur la personne qui arrivait. Il s'immobilisa et la regarda pendant un moment.

"Tiens donc, que viens faire Hermione Granger dans l'ancienne demeure de Voldemort ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Ce manoir ne lui a jamais appartenu, son père ne l'a après tout jamais reconnu ! Et vous que faîtes-vous ici et qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Baisses ta baguette petite, je ne suis pas ton ennemi et puis tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi !" Ricana l'homme.

"Et je suis censée vous croire sur parole ?" Se moqua Hermione.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que sa baguette sauta de sa main pour aller dans celle de l'autre homme finissant donc sans défense. Elle se tint droite en regardant l'homme encapuchonné face à elle. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et la voyant l'air effrayée à quelque chose qui était derrière lui alors il se tourna juste à temps pour placer un protégo les protégeant tous les deux puis lui rendit sa baguette. Le groupe entier qui les avait attaqués Viktor et elle enfin Rabastan en moins. Ce fut la qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas assez de compétences pour les affronter tous ensembles et si ce n'était pas pour l'homme à ses côtés, elle serait sûrement déjà au sol à se tordre de douleur. Mais la fatalité arriva et Hermione finit par se prendre un sort l'assommant, la dernière chose qu'elle vit était l'homme encapuchonné qui la prit et les fit transplaner puis se fut de nouveau le noir total.

Son prochain souvenir fut son réveil dans une pièce richement décorée, une chambre à en juger par le lit sous elle ainsi que la table de chevet et la commode. La poignée se tourna et Hermione crut défaillir.

"Sirius…" Chuchota-t-elle puis en regardant plus attentivement elle vit des différences et sa logique prit le dessus. "Non vous n'êtes pas Sirius… Vous êtes son frère… Vous êtes Regulus n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Impressionnant, beaucoup n'auraient même pas fait le rapprochement. Comment avez-vous sue, sachant que tout le monde me dit mort ?" Demanda Regulus.

"Depuis Pettigrew je pars du principe que tant que je ne vois pas le cadavre c'est que la personne n'est pas morte… Et vous ne pouviez pas être Sirius, vous êtes plus jeune et non marqué par Azkaban." Répondit Hermione.

"Vraiment très impressionnant mais ce serait bien si vous pouviez faire un duel aussi rapidement que vous réfléchissez." Déclara-t-il. "Cela dit j'ai pris la liberté de modifier votre liste." Dit-il en lui donnant la liste de noms qu'elle avait faite.

Elle vit qu'un nom supplémentaire avait été barré : McNair…

"Si tu veux un conseil petite, arrête ta vengeance ici, tu n'es pas de taille pour les autres, ils auront ta peau avant que tu n'aies la leur et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que voudrait Krum…" Dit-il.

"Comment…"Commença Hermione.

"Je lis les journaux comme tout le monde." Répondit-il en montrant le prophète avec elle en première page.

Il allait partir quand elle l'arrêta.

"Apprenez-moi !" Exigea Hermione.

Il resta un instant sur place avant de se tourner vers elle et d'hausser un sourcil. Ce geste lui rappela Rogue, il avait sûrement déteint sur le plus jeune des Black.

"Formez-moi à être une meilleure combattante." Continua Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas Sirius, je n'ai pas eu la même formation que lui et je ne vais pas m'arrêter au moindre bobo." L'averti Regulus.

"C'est peut-être ça qui a fait la différence et qui fait que vous soyez là et pas lui !" Rétorqua Hermione.

Elle se sentit minable de dire ça mais en voyant le sourire satisfait de Regulus, elle sut que c'était la bonne chose à dire.

"Dans ce cas je te conseille de bien profiter de ta journée car à partir de demain, tu te maudiras pour avoir croisé ma route." Déclara Regulus en sortant de la pièce.

Et avec le claquement de la porte vint de nouveau le noir pour ensuite laissé encore place à un autre souvenir.

Elle tomba sans grâce face contre terre, complètement épuisée, pleine d'hématomes, d'égratignures et de terre. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et tirés en arrière dans une tresse française, son corps était finement sculpté et ses vêtements bien qu'étant des vêtements de combat, criaient la féminité.

Elle se mit à hurler en sentant le doloris sur elle mais réussie tout de même à se relever, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle subissait ça et à force de discussion avec Regulus, elle lui fit part de son plan pour revenir en arrière alors il avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait s'entraîner encore plus dur pour supporter la douleur et être capable de faire le plus de victimes possible au camps d'en face.

Il lui avait même appris l'art de la séduction et tomba lui-même plusieurs fois dans le panneau pour ensuite se maudire d'avoir trop bien fait son travail. Malgré la douleur elle lança un informulé sans baguette et le fit volé à l'autre bout du terrain pour ensuite l'assommer. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui et profita du soleil qui brillait dans la clairière.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil commençait à se coucher et il la regarda avec sérieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Hermione.

"J'ai accompli ma tâche, tu es prête à accomplir la tienne. En trois ans j'ai anéanti en toi toute forme de compassion pour l'ennemi, le canard boiteux s'est transformer en combattante hors pair. Même en utilisant les impardonnables tu es plus forte que moi… Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre…" Déclara Regulus.

"Il m'arrive pourtant de manger encore la poussière…" Contra Hermione.

"La vie te feras toujours manger la poussière à un moment, il ne tiendra qu'à toi de te relever ou non, n'oublies jamais ça. Et ensuite durant cette dernière année, je pense avoir bien plus mangé la poussière que toi et pourtant j'étais à fond. Mais avant que tu ne mettes tes affaires en ordre je souhaiterais que tu me fasses une promesse… Retrouves-moi dans l'autre chronologie, montres-moi les souvenirs de ces trois dernières années. Je me suis caché la dernière fois et je le regrette amèrement, s'il te plait trouves-moi et ramènes-moi par la force s'il le faut." Demanda Regulus.

"Je te le promets…" Dit Hermione.

Elle alla à sa chambre et mit toutes ses affaires en ordre pour ensuite prendre le livre qui contenait la formule. Avec l'aide de Regulus, elle traça les cercles magiques et se mit au centre.

"Où pourrais-je te trouver à cette époque ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Ici." Répondit Regulus.

Hermione hôcha la tête et récita la formule en fermant les yeux et faisant apparaître une lumière aveuglante.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir autour d'elle et elle était allongée sur un lit d'infirmerie. Ses membres étaient raides comme des piqués. En vérifiant autour d'elle, elle vit une copie du prophète, regarda la date et fit le calcul.

"J'étais inconsciente pendant deux semaines…" Chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle se souvint, elle devait contacter Regulus. Elle prit sa baguette qui était sur la table de chevet et envoya un patronus lui donnant rendez-vous à cinq heures ce matin à la cabane hurlante. Ensuite elle alla à ses appartements pour se changer, elle mit un pantalon noir moulant à taille basse, un top blanc, une paire de boots noir à légers talons, rallongea magiquement ses cheveux pour les rabattre en arrière dans une tresse française et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir et mit un blouson en cuir avant de prendre son balai et de sortir en direction de la cabane hurlante.

Elle y attendit pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et décida de se cacher au cas où… Lorsqu'il passa la porte baguette en main, elle la fit voler pour aller dans sa main gauche.

"Désolée pour ça mais je vais devoir vous demander d'ôter votre capuche." Dit Hermione.

Il fit ce qu'elle dit et découvrit son visage. Il était plus jeune que l'homme de son souvenir mais elle pouvait tout de même le reconnaître alors elle sortit de son sac une fiole avec ses souvenirs de lui et la pensine qu'elle avait achetée au chemin de traverse sachant que ça lui serait utile.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, c'était la panique. Lorsque Poppy entra à sept heures pour voir le lit d'Hermione vide, elle s'inquiéta immédiatement et chercha dans toute l'infirmerie sans résultats. Elle réveilla donc le directeur qui vint immédiatement et qui demanda un rassemblement de tous les professeurs et des fantômes ordonnant que l'on fouille entièrement le château.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges et Viktor furent réveillés en sursaut par les professeurs et se retrouvèrent au bureau du directeur qui leur expliqua la situation.

"Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?" S'insurgea Harry.

"Monsieur Potter, personne ne le sait, aucun tableau, fantôme ou professeur n'a vu quoi que ce soit…" Expliqua Minerva avec une voix douce.

A la fin de cette phrase, un patronus en forme de loutre apparut dans le bureau.

"12 Square Grimmaurd immédiatement. Cheminette temporairement ouverte." Puis le patronus disparut.

Tout le monde sauf Dumbledore et Viktor prirent la cheminette. Avec l'accent de Viktor le 12 Square aurait été horrible à dire alors Albus les fit transplaner. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils entendirent des hurlements venant de la cuisine.

"Comment oses-tu emmener ce traître ici ?!" Hurlait Sirius.

"Ce traître m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques année alors écrase ! Et le premier qui s'en prendra à lui aura à faire à moi !" Hurla Hermione.

Puis il y eut un silence et Sirius vola au travers de la porte.

"J'avais prévenue Black !" Hurlait Hermione qui sortait de la cuisine enragée.

Les réactions étaient diverses, Molly tentait de calmer Hermione, Remus essayait de se faire petit pour éviter de se faire prendre dans cette histoire, Tonks regardait avec délectation, Severus tentait d'étouffer son rire et tous les autres se regardaient entre eux sous le choc.

"Puis-je demander quelle est la cause de tout ceci ?" Demanda Albus d'une voix calme.

"Je crains que ce soit moi professeur Dumbledore." Dit Regulus en avançant vers le vieux directeur.

"Regulus…" Chuchota Albus.

Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard et pour être honnête j'ai pas d'excuses, j'ai tout simplement zappé…


	11. Chapter 11

Réponse à : Guestine,

Alors tout d'abord Wow ! Tu m'as laissé un sacré paquet de questions et j'espère pouvoir y répondre clairement. Mais avant ne t'inquiètes pas je ne prends pas cela personnellement, je trouve au contraire normal que tu te poses des questions et donc que j'y réponde.

Alors premièrement pour les Weasley et l'ordre, Hermione n'a pas tout dit à propos de ce qu'il va se passer mais seulement ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir au moment de le savoir ensuite le problème entre Hermione et les Weasley est entièrement personnel et bien que dès le départ, elle ne voulait plus les voir, il y a le problème Harry. Car Harry a toujours pardonné les bêtises de Ron et les Weasley étant on va dire « la famille magique d'Harry » il est malheureusement clair qu'il va retourner vers eux pratiquement à chaque fois alors si Hermione veut aider Harry, elle doit non pas accepter Ron mais plutôt le tolérer… Pour l'ordre c'est Dumbledore qui les a rassemblés et vu ce qu'il s'est passé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch et quel manipulateur hors pair il peut être, le rassemblement est plutôt simple… (enfin dans ma tête ça l'était après il est vrai que ça peut ne pas l'être pour tout le monde…)

Ensuite pour les autres questions ça va être dur d'y répondre sans faire de spoiler car il y aura des réponses dans des chapitres qui arriveront…

Et pour finir sur le beaucoup de monde dans ses papiers ne trouves-tu pas que c'est justement en étant carrément indiscret sur beaucoup de choses que l'on peut aisément cacher le plus essentiel ?

Hermione les manipulent tous d (bon sauf Viktor) mais comme je l'ai dit, ce sera à voir dans les prochains chapitres.

J'espère avoir répondu à certaines de tes questions et si tu en as d'autres n'hésites pas à me les poser.

Les dialogues en italiques sont en bulgare.

Chapitre 11 : Mise au point

"Bonjour Professeur, ça faisait longtemps." Déclara Regulus.

Sirius allait ajouter une de ses fameuses répliques cinglantes mais se tut au regard meurtrier qu'Hermione lui lança.

"En effet Monsieur Black, en effet…" Dit Dumbledore avant de se retourner vers Hermione avec un regard sévère. "Quant à vous Miss Granger, je souhaiterais à l'avenir que vous nous avertissiez de vos futures balades extra-scolaires…" Ajouta-t-il.

"Oups ?" Dit Hermione avec une mine gênée.

"Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il est là ! En quoi pourrait-il bien nous aider ?" Demanda Molly.

"Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends rien ! Qui est-ce ?!" Exigea de savoir Ron.

"Je conseille à tout le monde de s'asseoir…" Dit Albus en soupirant.

Tout le monde s'assit où ils pouvaient dans le salon et Viktor mit Hermione sur ses genoux.

" _Il va falloir qu'on discute après._ " Chuchota Viktor à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Il la sentit se tendre ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

"Tout d'abord pour répondre à votre question Monsieur Weasley, cette personne est le frère de Sirius, il s'agit de Regulus Black quant à quoi il va servir, j'avoue être un peu perdu…" Expliqua Dumbledore.

"Venant de vous ça m'étonne professeur." Dit Hermione avec amusement. "L'un des derniers horcruxes que nous cherchons se trouve dans la coffre de Bellatrix jusque-là tout le monde me suit n'est-ce pas ? Il sera simple de ramener Regulus dans la société et je m'en chargerais personnellement, ce qui fait que dès qu'il sera rétabli, il pourra aller dans les coffres de sa famille qui se tient côte à côte de celui des Lestrange autrement dit de celui de Bellatrix." Expliqua Hermione.

"Cela semble fascinant Hermione mais les gobelins ne voudront pas lui ouvrir le coffre de sa cousine." Intervint Remus.

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils devaient le vouloir Remus. Mais seuls les concernés connaîtront le plan en entier comme ça si ça foire vous pourrez jurer ne rien savoir. Mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions également avoir besoin de Regulus car un certain poste de professeur contre les forces du mal ne va pas tarder à être vacant." Répliqua Hermione dont les yeux se sont assombris au fil de son discours.

"T'es malade ?! Il baigne dans la magie noire !" Hurla Ron.

"Ron premièrement, tu n'as pas besoin de hurler, je ne suis qu'à un mètre de toi. Ensuite le fait de savoir la magie noire ne veut pas dire que tu es un mauvais sorcier mais un sorcier préparé au pire et pour terminer, j'ai bien plus confiance en lui qu'en toi." Dit-elle.

Voilà c'était dit, la salle se tût après ce qu'Hermione avait dit et le regard de Ron exprimait la trahison, la colère et le dégoût jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce en trombe.

"C'était peut-être un peu dur tu ne crois pas ?" Demanda Harry en chuchotant.

"Harry, je t'apprécie vraiment, tu es comme mon frère mais il faut que tu arrêtes de protéger Ron à chaque occasion. Il doit grandir et s'apercevoir que son avis n'est pas toujours le meilleur. Il est un très bon tacticien, je suis la première à l'avouer mais il est temps qu'il arrête de faire des caprices dignes d'enfants de cinq ans." Répondit Hermione.

Albus se racla la gorge attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Bien, je souhaiterais parler à Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Severus et Hermione dans la cuisine, tous les autres peuvent partir." Dit Albus.

Hermione se leva des genoux de Viktor et l'embrassa.

" _On parlera tout à l'heure. Je t'enverrais un patronus._ " Dit-elle avant d'aller à la cuisine

Une fois qu'ils furent à la cuisine, elle vit que les deux frères restèrent aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre.

"Vous êtes sérieux là ?" Demanda Hermione.

"J'ai accepté qu'il nous aide mais ne me demande pas de l'apprécier !" Siffla Sirius.

"Comme si j'avais besoin de ton affection ! Je m'en passe depuis que tu m'as abandonné ici. Tu dois certainement t'en souvenir n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour où je t'ai supplié de ne pas me laisser seul ici avec mère et père mais que tu t'es contenté d'hausser les épaules pour partir chez les Potter !" Cracha Regulus.

Sirius ne répondit rien, il se contenta de fixer son frère du regard pour ensuite regarder tous ceux présents dans la pièce et regardait autour pour voir Dumbledore froncer les sourcils, Rogue le regarder avec dégoût, Remus avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts mais le pire était Hermione, elle le fusillait carrément du regard.

"Est-ce vrai Sirius ?" Demanda Remus.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça…" Répondit le concerné.

"Nous parlerons des affaires familiales des Black plus tard, de quoi voulez-vous nous parler professeur ?" Coupa Hermione.

Ce n'était pas un changement de sujet très subtil mais alors pas du tout mais elle s'en fichait et Dumbledore semblait plutôt soulagé de l'intervention.

"Etant donné que Monsieur Black est de retour parmi nous et a décidé à nous aider, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait vivre ici avec Messieurs Black et Lupin." Proposa Dumbledore sachant que ça allait éclater.

"Hors de question !" Hurla Sirius.

"Pour une fois dans ta vie Black, cesse de penser uniquement à toi." Ricana Severus.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé Snevillus !" Cracha Sirius.

"Sirius calmes-toi. Il est aussi chez lui je te rappelle." Le gronda Remus.

"Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, je ne cèderais pas." S'entêta Sirius.

"Sirius, s'il vous plait." Demanda Albus commençant à en avoir assez.

"J'ai peut-être une autre solution." Intervint Hermione.

"Je souhaiterais l'entendre." Dit Dumbledore en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

"Ayant effacé les souvenirs de mes parents et fait croire à leur mort, qui a été officialisée par les papiers des ministères moldu et sorcier que vous avez falsifié, j'ai donc hérité de la maison. S'il le souhaite Regulus peut s'y installer et étant dans un quartier moldu, il aura la paix et bonus contrairement à Sirius il n'aura pas à subir les jérémiades de Walburga." Déclara Hermione en lançant un sourire amusé à Sirius.

"Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Black ?" Demanda Albus après réflexion.

"Albus, vous n'envisagez pas réellement à accepter cela ?" S'horrifia Sirius.

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème… Je suis tout le temps à l'école et au pire je passerais que quelques semaines par an à la maison." Déclara Hermione.

"Je suis d'accord avec Miss Granger et cette situation n'est que temporaire, le temps que Regulus retrouve ses titres ainsi que les domaines de la famille Black et les rende habitables. Qu'en pensez-vous Regulus ?" Demanda Albus.

Regulus regarda entre le regard en colère de Sirius et le visage bienveillant d'Hermione. Sa décision était prise.

"J'accepte la proposition de Miss Granger." Répondit-il.

"Fort bien, dans ce cas, Remus et Sirius, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls ?" Demanda Albus.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête avant de sortir de la cuisine.

"Bien, Miss Granger, Quel est votre plan pour le horcruxe ?" Demanda Albus.

"Eh bien je dois vous avertir que ça ne va pas vous plaire professeur. Dès que Regulus sera réhabilité, il devra aller avec l'un d'entre nous à Gringott pour demander à visiter des coffres. Une fois arrivés vous devrez lancer un imperium au gobelin pour lui faire ouvrir le coffre des Lestrange qui se trouve à côté de ceux des Black. Au fond se trouvera un meuble avec des étagères, sur la troisième étagère en partant du bas, se trouve une coupe en or. Mais il est très important que vous ne touchiez rien d'autre car tous les autres objets sont sous des sorts de multiplication. Une fois que vous aurez la coupe, vous sortez du coffre, vous le faites refermé pour revenir en face de celui de Regulus, vous effacez la mémoire du gobelin sans laisser aucune trace et le ramenez à son état normal et procédez à la vérification du coffre Black." Expliqua Hermione.

"Après avoir entendu cela, je me demande lequel est le pire… Le seigneur des ténèbres ou vous ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Je dirais que lui et moi sommes pareils à certains égards." Répondit Hermione avec un sourire carnassier.

"Bien que je n'appuie pas le fait d'utiliser un impardonnable, cette méthode reste la plus sûre d'atteindre notre objectif… Severus, Regulus, pensez-vous en être capable ?" Demanda Albus.

"C'est faisable." Répondit simplement Regulus

Rogue se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise d'accord. Ils peaufinèrent encore les détails sur ce qui était à faire à propos de la réhabilitation de Regulus et Hermione lui donna son adresse, elle lui a également dit qu'il pouvait tout re-décorer s'il le souhaitait. Après cela ils partirent tous et Hermione transplana avec Albus pour se retrouver dans son bureau puis elle s'excusa pour aller dans le grand Hall et envoyer un patronus à Viktor. Lorsqu'il arrive, elle lui demanda de la suivre.

Elle l'emmena au septième étage et il fut surpris de la voir aller et venir trois fois devant un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une double porte apparaître. Hermione lui prit la main et le guida à l'intérieur, elle avait demandé un endroit confortable pour discuter et fut heureuse de voir un magnifique salon avec des fauteuils, un sofa, une table basse sur laquelle il y eut un service à chocolat chaud, une pensine et une cheminée allumée.

" _Quel est cet endroit ?_ " Demanda Viktor.

" _La salle sur demande, je viens ici quand je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve. Je suis la seule à connaître son emplacement du moins parmi les élèves._ " Expliqua Hermione.

Hermione alla se servir une tasse de chocolat et en proposa à Viktor qi accepta pour ensuite s'asseoir tous les deux sur le sofa. Ils prirent tous les deux plusieurs gorgées et en ayant assez de l'attente, Hermione lança la conversation.

" _De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_ " Demanda Hermione.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils en guise de concentration, certainement sur la façon dont il allait dire ce qu'il voulait.

" _Depuis que l'on t'a sortie des décombres il y a deux semaines, je me pose beaucoup de questions, Potterrr a répondu à certaines mais il n'a pas fourni toute l'histoire…_ " Dit Viktor.

" _Je n'ai pas envie de raconter à nouveau cette histoire… Je pense que ceci serait plus rapide._ " Dit-elle en sortant une fiole remplie de souvenirs. " _Verse ça dans la pensine et plonges-y ta tête. Désolée si je ne t'accompagne pas mais vivre ça une fois suffit pour une vie…_ "

Viktor fronça les sourcils à ses paroles et prit la fiole pour la verser dans la pensine puis plonger sa tête à l'intérieur. Tout commençait à la coupe du monde de la première chronologie, il grimaça en se voyant prendre le cognard en pleine tête cassant de nouveau son nez, il ne l'avait pas rencontrée cette fois-là puis il se vit arriver à Poudlard avec les commentaires de groupie que son camarade roux lançait. Cette fois-là ils s'étaient mis à la table Serpentard sous l'ordre de Karkaroff, ils s'étaient arrêtés aux portes à cause de leur directeur qui fixait Potter tandis que lui, fixait Hermione. Ensuite, il vit se vit aller à la bibliothèque à plusieurs reprises avant d'adresser la parole à Hermione… Elle lui avait donné l'intégralité de ses années à Poudlard en partant de la quatrième année. Elle n'avait pas mis le reste juste le moment où il avait été assassiné pour passer ensuite à son entraînement. Il ressortit de la pensine et resta un petit moment sans bouger avant de tourner la tête pour la voir appuyée contre l'encadrement de la cheminée.

" _Voilà, tu sais tout, même des choses que je ne dirais jamais à l'ordre, à Harry ou Ron…_ " Déclara Hermione.

Il comprenait tout maintenant, la dureté qui venait parfois dans son regard, son agilité au duel mais surtout la douleur qui était dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait certaines personnes dont lui. Elle a fait beaucoup de choses pour protéger tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, bon sang, elle avait même aidé à protéger le monde sorcier dans son intégralité. Il s'approcha d'elle et la vit se crisper comme un cerf prit en plein phare. Elle avait peur et il le comprenait entièrement, beaucoup avaient dû lui faire la leçon sur ses choix mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour protéger le monde sorcier, il était temps que ce soit elle qui soit protégée, alors il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle se détendit et passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Viktor et y mirent fin pour reprendre leur respiration.

" _Merci d'être revenue._ " Déclara Viktor.

" _Merci d'être encore là malgré tout ce que tu as vu…_ " Dit-elle en se massant l'avant-bras gauche.

Il savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment et comment le pourrait-elle ? C'est le genre de chose qui changerait n'importe qui, lui-même n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu ne serait-ce que survivre à ce qu'elle avait vécue. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette fois-ci tout se passerait autrement.

Ils restèrent le reste de la journée à la salle sur demande, rien que tous les deux à discuter de choses triviales et à faire quelques plaisanteries, lorsqu'ils sortirent la nuit était déjà tombée alors ils s'embrassèrent avant de se quitter et d'aller se coucher…


	12. Chapter 12

Je rappelle que les dialogues en italiques sont en bulgare.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ SPOIL ALERT, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCENE DE SEXE. JE ME RETIRE DE TOUTE RESPONSABILITE A CE SUJET. SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LA LIRE VEUILLEZ VOUS ARRETER A LA LIGNE. MERCI DE VOTRE ATTENTION/

Chapitre 12 : Le bal de Noël

Aujourd'hui était le jour du bal de Noël, les professeurs avaient donnés leur après-midi à tous les étudiants pour qu'ils puissent profiter un peu du temps avant le bal. Plusieurs discussions furent de mise durant la semaine surtout depuis l'article parut la veille qui parlait de la réhabilitation de Regulus Black, personne ne sut comment Hermione s'y était prise mis à part Severus, Regulus et Viktor à qui elle décida de ne rien caché. Sa confiance envers l'ordre commençait sérieusement à s'effriter et ce à tel point qu'elle parlait uniquement de ses plans à Harry, Ginny, Viktor, les jumeaux, Severus et Regulus.

Durant l'après-midi avant le bal, les jumeaux commencèrent une bataille de boule de neige auquel tous les Gryffondor prirent part suivit ensuite par les filles de Beaubâton dont l'une d'elle prit accidentellement une boule de neige, entraînant le reste à se battre pour leur fierté.

Les étudiants de Durmstrang observèrent la scène depuis leur navire avec un sourire amusé et quelques rires à chaque fois qu'un des plans vicieux spécial Hermione marchait. Au final ça finit par les filles contre les garçons, ce qui fit qu'il y eut plus de filles que de garçons et qu'ils perdaient à vue d'œil sachant qu'Hermione, Fleur et Ginny supervisaient les attaques.

Au final les hommes de Durmstrang vinrent prêter main forte à leurs camarades masculins de Gryffondor et le score remonta. En même temps que la bataille beaucoup faisaient connaissance entre eux et l'on pouvait voir une certaine complicité naître entre les Gryffondor, les Beaubâton et Durmstrang. Les dernières filles de Beaubâton à être libres pour le bal furent prises par des hommes de Durmstrang tout comme certaines filles de Gryffondor.

A 17h00, Ginny vint vers Hermione pour lui dire qu'il fallait se préparer pour le bal et elles commencèrent à partir avant que Ron se mette à leur hurler dessus.

"Oi, vous allez où ?" Cria Ron.

"On va se préparer pour le bal !" Répondit Ginny.

"Il vous faut tout ce temps pour vous préparer ?!" Demanda Ron effaré.

"Si nous voulons être parfaites, oui !" Rétorqua Ginny.

"C'est une très bonne idée, nous devrions faire pareil mesdemoiselles." S'exclama Fleur.

"Si vous voulez, vous pouvez nous rejoindre dans la salle de bain des préfets pour vous préparer." Proposa Hermione.

"C'est très gentil à vous de nous le proposer, nous acceptons avec plaisir." Sourit Fleur aux jeunes filles.

Ginny et Hermione allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leurs chambres tandis que les filles de Beaubâton allèrent chercher les leurs dans leur carrosse. Rogue et Minerva avaient bien observés toute la scène et la boule de neige accidentelle avait été très préméditée par Hermione, faisant rejoindre le groupe de fille dans la bataille. Severus eut un sourire à cela bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Hermione avait le don pour faire ami-ami avec les personnes les plus inattendues.

Les filles se retrouvèrent toutes au cinquième étage où Hermione avait déjà préparé le bain, elles discutèrent entre elles des différences entre les écoles magiques ainsi que les coutumes et commencèrent à s'entre-aider pour se préparer. Fleur donna des conseils à Hermione pour ses cheveux et son maquillage, tandis qu'Hermione l'aida avec des sorts de coiffure ou d'ajouts d'accessoires sur les robes que Fleur ne connaissait pas. Hermione n'avait pas choisie la même robe pour le bal que celle qu'elle avait durant la première chronologie. Elle voulait réellement épater Viktor alors elle avait pris une robe sirène dos nu qui s'attachait à la nuque avec trois perles. La robe était couleur chair dont le haut était du tulle fin brodé de blanc avec des strass incrustés, le tulle allait jusqu'en bas de la robe et les broderies prenaient tout le buste ainsi que la poitrine pour la cacher, s'arrêtaient au niveau des reins puis il y en avait d'autre faisant une fresque de fleur tout en bas de la robe.

La coiffure que Fleur lui avait faîte allait à la perfection avec la robe tout comme le maquillage léger. Elle mit des bijoux que lui avait envoyé Regulus qui étaient une parure faîte d'une bague en or blanc très fine avec une fleur avec un petit diamant en son centre ensuite un bracelet fait de fleurs comme celle de sa bague avec aussi un diamant dans chaque fleur, les boucles d'oreilles étaient pendantes avec plusieurs fleurs et du même design et pour finir un ras de cou exactement comme le bracelet.

En sortant de sa cabine improvisée, toutes les filles eurent le souffle coupé avant de la complimenté pour son apparence.

"Ce soir tu vas éclipser tout le monde !" Dit Fleur avec un sourire.

"Si ça peu te permettre d'avoir la paix au moins une soirée alors tant mieux." Plaisanta Hermione.

Toutes les filles rirent à cela sachant que Fleur voulait avoir un peu de paix. Avoir des gènes de Vélane pouvait parfois avoir des inconvénients… Une fois tout le monde habillé, les filles ont insistées pour qu'Hermione descende en dernière. Fleur et Ginny rejoignirent leur cavalier et devant ouvrir le bal, restèrent ensembles pour discuter.

"Vous êtes magnifiques mesdames." Les complimenta les garçons qui les attendaient.

Fleur et Ginny se regardèrent avec complicité en sachant que la plus belle était à venir.

"Où est Hermione, elle n'était pas avec vous ?" Demanda Harry.

"Elle ne va pas tarder." Répondit Ginny avec un sourire impatient.

"D'ailleurs Viktor, j'espère que tu as le cœur bien accrocher." Le taquina Fleur.

Viktor la regarda en haussant un sourcil puis tous ceux du couloir se turent en regardant avec choc et fascination en haut des escaliers. Fleur fit un signe de tête avec un sourire vers les escaliers et Viktor regarda en haut de ceux-ci. Sa mâchoire tomba sous l'étonnement, il s'attendait à la revoir dans la robe qu'il avait vue dans ses souvenirs mais apparemment elle en avait décidé autrement.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec la grâce d'une reine et vit le regard de Viktor devenir noir par le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Une fois sur la dernière marche, il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit et il lui fit un baisemain tout en claquant les talons, le tout sans la quitter des yeux. Elle eut un léger rougissement au niveau des joues puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

" _Tu es sublime._ " La complimenta Viktor.

" _Merci…_ " Répondit-elle avec timidité.

Les champions et leur partenaire restèrent entre eux jusqu'à ce que MacGonagall arrive pour les prévenir de se tenir prêts. Elle regarda Hermione avec fascination et hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour faire savoir qu'elle approuvait sa tenue. Les champions se positionnèrent en rang et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux, ils passèrent l'allée des gens qui applaudissaient et chuchotaient en voyant Hermione. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux, Ron semblait furieux en voyant les articles sûrement très chers que portait Hermione et même Malfoy ne pouvait plus réfléchir assez pour lancer un de ses commentaires acerbes.

Chacun prit sa place à sa table, les champions ainsi que leur partenaire partageaient la table des directeurs et juges du tournoi. Tous les garçons furent galants et tirèrent la chaise de leur partenaire.

"On dirait que certains ont fini par prendre des leçons de galanterie des hommes de Durmstrang." Plaisanta Ginny sur les manières des garçons rendant Harry, Cédric et Roger penauds et faisant rire les autres.

Ils parlèrent tous tout en consultant leur menu mais ne sachant pas quoi faire, ils attendirent que Dumbledore commence.

"Côte de porc." Annonça Albus.

La côte de porc apparut et tout le monde passa commande pour ensuite voir leur plat arriver dans leur assiette.

"Quel dommage que monsieur le ministre n'ait pas pu venir ce soir." Dit Dumbledore comme si la présence du ministre allait lui manquer.

"Il est navré de n'avoir pu venir surtout qu'il le voulait mais il m'a choisi pour le représenter, c'est un grand honneur vous savez." Répondit Percy avec son air pompeux.

Ginny leva les yeux et souffla tout comme beaucoup à cette table.

"Tu sais Ginny, si je ne connaissais pas ton frère j'aurais pu croire qu'il a eu un accident de Quidditch et qu'il s'est coincé son manche à balais dans le cul." Commenta Hermione juste assez fort pour être entendue par seulement les jeunes gens de son côté de la table.

Viktor s'étouffa avec son verre de champagne pour ensuite éclater de rire avec Harry et Ginny, Fleur mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher le sien, Cédric, Cho et Roger faisaient une tête bizarre en essayant de retenir le rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

Au final tout le monde se joint au rire d'Harry, Ginny et Viktor, attirant les regards interrogateurs de tous les autres. Le fou rire dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se calment pour finir de manger sans pouvoir enlever le sourire sur leurs lèvres.

A la fin du repas, Albus annonça qu'il était temps que le bal commence, les tables furent magiquement enlevées et il demanda aux quatre couples d'aller au centre de la salle pour débuter le bal.

Viktor prit une main d'Hermione dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur sa taille tandis qu'elle mit la sienne sur son épaule puis il la rapprocha plus que nécessaire, la faisant sourire.

Les quatre couples étaient en place alors la musique commença et ils valsèrent avec grâce et élégance puis ils furent rejoint par Albus et Minerva suivis de Neville et Padma ensuite Nikolaï et Parvati ainsi qu'Hagrid et Madame Maxime et ainsi de suite. La musique s'arrêta pour devenir une musique plus adéquate pour des jeunes gens, les faisant sautiller et se balancer dans tous les sens. Ce coup-ci Harry ne s'arrêta pas de danser après la valse, il restait et faisait danser Ginny enfin pour être honnête, on ne savait plus qui dansait avec qui car le groupe de la bataille de boules de neiges qui impliquait donc Durmstrang, Beaubâton et Gryffondor s'étaient de nouveau réuni et dansait ensemble, échangeant de temps en temps leur partenaire de danse.

Ayant trop chaud, Hermione, Viktor, Harry et Ginny sortirent du groupe et les filles allèrent s'asseoir tandis que les garçons allèrent prendre les boissons.

En regardant autour, Hermione vit Ron tout seul en train de la fusiller du regard. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête pour voir Viktor et Harry revenir et leur fit un sourire.

"Hermione…" Dit Ginny tout en faisant un signe vers la table où était Ron.

Hermione regarda et vit Ron toujours le regard fixé sur elle, qui venait à grand pas. Hermione s'agrippa au bras de Viktor et celui-ci ainsi qu'Harry se placèrent devant les filles. Ils savaient comme avait mal tourné le bal durant la chronologie d'Hermione et ne voulaient que cela se reproduise.

"Ron." Le salua Harry d'une voix un peu dure.

"Harry, Ginny, Krum." Il cracha le dernier nom comme s'il était de la vermine. "Hermione, viens danser avec moi !" Ce n'était même pas une demande mais un ordre.

"Désolée Ron mais je n'ai pas envie de danser avec toi." Dit Hermione avec une voix sévère.

Il essaya de contourner Viktor pour attraper Hermione par le bras mais il fut arrêté par Viktor.

"Touches-la ne serrrait-ce qu'une fois sans son consentement et je t'écrrraserais comme un misérrrable insecte." Le menaça Viktor.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Demanda une voix sévère.

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à Rogue qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir eu son quota de punition sur les élèves.

"Rien." Dit Ron en lançant un regard meurtrier pour dire qu'ils devaient se taire.

Rogue le regarda sans le croire puis il regarda les autres, les encourageant à dire la vérité.

"Il a essayé d'emmener Herrrmione avec lui parrr la forrrce parrrce qu'il n'a pas apprrrécié son rrrefus pourrr une danse." Expliqua Viktor ne craignant pas le regard de Ron.

"Est-ce vrai Miss Granger ?" Demanda Rogue.

"Oui Professeur." Répondit Hermione.

"Weasley, vous allez me suivre à mon bureau quant à vous autres, continuez à profiter des festivités." Dit Rogue en prenant Ron fermement par le bras pour le faire suivre.

Ron regardait Harry en demande d'aide mais Harry ne fit rien, Hermione avait eu raison, à force de l'aider, il comptait toujours sur son aide et il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

Ils retournèrent danser quelques danses avec les autres puis s'excusèrent pour sortir se promener dans les jardins. Ils discutèrent tout en marchant passant à côté de buissons qui bougeaient et où l'on pouvait entendre des rires, les faisant sourire avec amusement.

" _Il semblerait que tout le monde soit pris dans la magie du bal ce soir._ " Commenta Hermione en souriant.

" _C'est une bonne occasion pour déclarer sa flamme bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour certains._ " Dit Viktor en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

Hermione eut un petit rire à cela mais frappa gentiment Viktor sur le bras le faisant rire. Il cessa de rire avant de la faire tourner et d'entamer un slow en la collant contre lui, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux alors qu'ils se balançaient lentement de gauche à droite. Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus lent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, ils continuaient de se regarder et Viktor lui caressa le bras légèrement comme une légère brise, ce qui la fit fermer les yeux et frissonner.

" _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait frissonner Miss Grrranger ?_ " Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement sensuel tout en recommençant sa caresse. " _Est-ce ça ?_ " Demanda-t-il en renouvelant son geste.

Hermione finit par coller son corps contre celui de son petit ami, faisant en sorte que sa poitrine soit bien contre son torse, mit ses main derrière la nuque de celui-ci pour ensuite apporter ses lèvres au siennes.

Dès le départ le baiser était enflammé ne les faisant se séparer que par manque d'air avant de reprendre. Viktor plaqua Hermione contre le mur du château tout en fixant les deux mains de la jeune au-dessus de sa tête et embrassa son cou, la faisant miauler de contentement pour ensuite descendre à son épaule puis il revint à côté de son oreille.

" _Dis-moi d'arrêter._ " Susurra-t-il à son oreille tout en grignotant son lobe à côté de sa boucle d'oreille.

" _Certainement pas._ " Fut la réponse d'Hermione.

* * *

Il colla son bassin contre elle pour lui montrer à quel point il la voulait, lui donnant une dernière occasion de lui dire d'arrêter mais sa seule réponse fut de rouler ses hanches avec envie.

Il la regarda dans les yeux pour y voir sans nul doute la même faim qu'il y avait dans ses propres yeux, il se baissant pour la mettre sur son épaule droite façon sac à patate, la faisant gémir de choc puis rire et il se dirigea vers sa cabine. Une fois arrivés, il la laissa revenir au sol et à peine à terre, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec ferveur tout en lui enlevant la cape sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il plaça ses mains derrière la nuque d'Hermione pour dégrafer sa robe et la laisser tomber en une cascade de tissus montrant ainsi la poitrine de la jeune fille ainsi que son shorty en dentelle de la même couleur que sa robe. Hermione enjamba sa robe, enleva ses chaussures . Viktor fit de même et elle le poussa sur le lit tout en se mettant au-dessus de lui, l'embrassa avec passion tout en déboutonnant les boutons de son col. En réponse à ses actes, il plaça ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille tout en la caressant avec délicatesse lui donnant des frissons. Hermione lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite et descendit à son cou pour y laisser un suçon qui se verrait pendant plusieurs jours. Il était à elle et elle comptait bien le faire comprendre à tout le monde en le marquant. Ses mains allèrent en bas du haut de son amant et le remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il se mit en position assise et leva les bras pour qu'elle lui enlève avant de reprendre leur baiser. Viktor les retourna pour qu'Hermione soit en dessous de lui et il décida de s'occuper des seins de la jeune fille qui demandaient clairement son attention. Pendant que ses mains caressaient le corps d'Hermione le long de son ventre tonique pour arriver à ses siens qu'il titilla avec de légers passages sur ses tétons avant de prendre son sien gauche dans bouche caressant le téton avec sa langue avant de l'allaiter avec avidité et de masser l'autre avec sa main droite.

La réponse d'Hermione fut des miaulements de bonheur, il décida de donner le même traitement à l'autre sein pour ensuite revenir piller sa bouche avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse de contentement lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur la bosse que formait son pénis dans son pantalon. Elle commença à frotter avec délicatesse son paquet au travers de son pantalon le faisant gémir de contentement.

" _Tu es trop habillé mon amour._ " Lui susurra sensuellement Hermione à l'oreille.

Comme un déclic, il prit les mains de la jeune fille et les bloqua dans l'une des siennes au-dessus de sa tête. Avec son autre main, il dégrafa et enleva son pantalon et son boxer en même temps libérant son excitation plus que flagrante. En regardant dans ses yeux, Hermione put voir que la faim de Viktor pour elle avait encore franchit une ligne, à son regard, on pourrait croire qu'il voulait la dévorer toute crue, ce qui augmenta l'excitation d'Hermione qui commença à rouler ses hanches lorsqu'il se rallongea contre elle. Il embrassa sa bouche avec avidité puis ensuite son cou en la marquant comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, il l'embrassa ensuite sur la pointe des seins, entre eux puis descendit tout en laissant un chemin de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il fut au niveau de son shorty qu'il enleva lentement tout en embrassant chaque zone qu'il découvrait.

Une fois que le shorty fut enlever, il mit des baisers le long de ses jambes allant jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour s'arrêter et la regarder pour la taquiner.

" _Viktor…_ "Gémissait-elle en plainte.

Il la regardait avec malice alors qu'un de ses doigts caressait son entre-jambe avant de trouver son clitoris et de s'en occuper comme il se doit la faisant gémir de ravissement, gémissement qu'il fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle gémit à nouveau dans sa bouche lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en elle et commença un mouvement de va et vient. Elle gémit encore lorsqu'il mit un autre doigt en elle et accéléra les mouvements de va et vient, sentant qu'elle approchait de l'approchait de l'orgasme.

" _Viens Herrrmione, viens pour moi._ " Susurra Viktor.

" _Viktor… Viktor, je vais…_ " Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son orgasme la prit.

Viktor continua de déplacer ses doigts jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme puis lécha ses deux doigts recouverts de son jus. Il se repositionna sur elle, entre ses jambes avant de demander :

" _Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._ " Dit-il.

" _Vitya je t'en prie._ " Se plaint-elle.

Il fut surpris par le surnom qui était utilisé par sa famille pour lui mais fini par lui sourire et l'embrassa en même temps qu'il la pénétrait. Elle eut un très léger tressaillement et il resta immobile tout en lui donnant pleins de petits baisers.

Hermione finit par bouger ses hanches et Viktor le prit comme un signe qu'il pouvait bouger. Ses mouvements furent d'abord lents, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

" _S'il te plait Vitya, plus vite._ " Le supplia Hermione entre deux gémissements.

Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il s'exécuta, s'enfonçant en elle plus vite et plus profondément touchant ainsi son point G. Hermione sentait de nouveau cette sensation au creux de ses riens et Viktor savait que lui non plus n'allait pas durer longtemps.

" _Vitya…_ " Chuchota Hermione sachant qu'elle va venir à nouveau.

" _Laisse-toi aller, viens pour moi Mila._ " Dit Viktor.

A cette déclaration, les muscles d'Hermione se contractèrent autour du pénis de Viktor qui fit encore quelques poussées avant de lâché un râle de plaisir à sa propre libération.

Après quelques minutes, il se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés tout en la ramenant dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de caler sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

" _Joyeux Noël Vitya…_ " Chuchota Hermione.

" _Joyeux Noël Mila._ " Répondit Viktor avec un sourire.

Oui c'était certainement le Noël le plus joyeux qu'ils aient eu jusqu'à présent mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'y penser car ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée avec une certaine sérénité.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic. Je tiens à vous présenter des excuses pour mon incroyable retard, avec l'arrivée des fêtes et le fait que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire en ce moment à fait que je suis en retard. Mais en même temps si je me forçais à écrire alors que je n'en n'avais pas envie ça aurait du travail excusez-moi l'expression mais de merde et je pense que ça n'aurait pas été correct envers vous alors je préfère faire des pauses et revenir avec une réelle envie d'écrire qui fournira un bon travail plutôt que l'inverse.

Je tiens aussi à remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2 qui lit attentivement ma fic et me donne les corrections sur d'éventuelles fautes et erreurs d'orthographe et de grammaire que je fais par inattention.

Sur ce, je crois que j'ai assez blablaté et qu'il est temps de lire le chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et passez de très bonnes avec vos familles et amis.

Chapitre 13 : Lord et Miss Black.

Le lendemain matin tout était calme autour du château, la plupart des élèves faisant la grâce matinée à cause du bal de la veille et diverses activités nocturnes inavouables. Hermione et Viktor dormaient encore malgré le fait que les rayons du soleil passaient à travers le hublot pour se poser sur eux. Ils furent réveillés par de petits coups sur le dit hublot par un grand hibou grand-duc dont le plumage était argenté et noir. Ils grognèrent tous les deux et Hermione prit le premier t-shirt de Viktor qu'elle trouva avant d'aller ouvrir le hublot.

Le hibou se posa devant elle et prit la lettre qu'il lui tendit. Il s'envola ne voulant apparemment pas de réponses de sa part et elle vérifia la lettre, il y avait juste son nom mais elle reconnut l'écriture soignée de Regulus et ouvrit la lettre.

Chère Hermione

J'ai le plaisir de t'informer qu'il y a un nouveau Lord Black qui n'est ni en fuite ou à Azkaban.

Le ministère à traiter mon dossier avec une rapidité que je ne lui connaissais pas, après tout nous savons tous à quel point l'administration peut être lente mais j'imagine que c'est dû au fait que je sois de sang pur et très riche. Suite à l'inquiétude dont tu m'as fait part et notre discussion pour pallier à ce problème, je t'informe que la demande d'adoption a non seulement été faite mais également acceptée par le ministère, tu es officiellement Hermione Black. J'imagine que ce sera l'édition spéciale de la gazette.

Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël et souhaite que tu puisses passer le nouvel an avec moi, tu n'as qu'à inviter tes amis ainsi que leur familles.

Prends soin de toi,

Regulus.

Hermione relut la lettre une seconde fois avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres puis elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda Viktor.

"Merveilleusement bien. Tiens lis." Répondit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

"De quelle inquiétude parle-t-il ?" Demanda Viktor en fronçant les sourcils.

"Eh bien, n'ayant officiellement plus de parents et étant mineure, je devais avoir un gardien magique pour s'assurer de subvenir à mes besoins. J'avais peur que Dumbledore se serve de ça pour en quelque sorte me cloitrer avec l'ordre du Phoenix et s'arranger pour m'extirper tout ce que je garde pour moi en informations, j'en ai parlé avec Regulus et Severus, personne d'autre n'est au courant de ça. Désolée de te l'avoir caché…" Dit Hermione.

Viktor lui embrassa le front avant de lui dire que c'était pour le mieux et qu'il comprenait.

"Alors, toi et ta famille seraient disponibles pour le nouvel an ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de Cheshire.

"Je vais leur demander plus tard par cheminette, mais en ce qui me concerne, je viendrais." Répondit-il amusé par sa petite amie.

Ils restèrent ensemble toute la matinée dans la cabine de Viktor, ils parlaient, s'embrassaient et restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à une demi-heure avant de manger car Hermione devait prendre une douche et se changer. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne la vit retourner au château avec la même tenue que celle de la veille.

Une fois, douchée et changée, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et croisa Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui arrivaient et ils continuèrent tous ensemble leur marche vers la grande salle. Hermione se plaça à coté de Viktor et l'embrassa.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que tous les hiboux n'arrivent avec l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier et malheureusement Regulus avait raison, ils faisaient tous les deux la une.

"Hermione, il y a ta photo en première page !" S'exclama Neville.

Harry et Ginny la questionnèrent du regard et elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle leur parlerait plus tard tandis qu'Harry commença à lire l'article à voix haute.

« Lord et Miss Black.

Il est venu à l'intention du ministère que Lord Regulus Black, que tout le monde supposait mort, était bel et bien vivant depuis tout ce temps. Accablé par la honte de ce qu'a fait sa famille, il a préféré s'exiler dans un autre pays où il vécut entouré de moldus. Après vérification du ministère, ses titres ainsi que sa fortune lui ont été restaurés, faisant de lui l'un des sorciers les plus riches du monde magique. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là, ayant rencontré Miss Hermione Granger, sorcière orpheline de 15 ans qui devait avoir un gardien magique, après plusieurs rendez-vous dans le but de faire connaissance, le nouveau Lord Black s'est montré fasciné par le savoir de Miss Granger et, avec son accord, a décidé de l'adopter. , une adoption qui fut accordée par le ministère faisant d'elle Miss Black, une sorcière de sang pur qui risquerait d'être très vite courtisée par les sangs purs du monde sorcier.

Comptez toujours sur votre dévouée Rita Skeeter pour en apprendre davantage. »

"De tous les articles qu'elle a fait, ça doit être le moins pire de tous." Commenta Hermione en croquant dans un toast.

"Une sorcière de sang pur ? Tu n'es qu'une née moldue !" Cracha Ron.

"Encore une fois Weasley, tu brilles part ton ignorance."

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Malfoy avec un rictus mauvais.

"Dégages de là Malfoy, tu n'as rien à faire ici." Répondit Ron en colère.

"Au contraire, je viens félicité ma nouvelle cousine et pour ton information Weasley, elle est bel et bien de sang pur, c'est une vielle loi que chaque sorcier de sang pur respecte à la lettre, si un sorcier de sang pur adopte un sorcier ou une sorcière quel que soit sa catégorie de sang alors cette personne devient un sang pur et devra être traité comme tel. C'est grâce à ça que les lignées ont pu survivre sans scandale. Chère cousine bienvenue dans la famille." Dit Drago en lui faisant un baisemain avant de repartir.

"C'est vrai Hermione ?" Demanda Harry.

"En effet c'est la vérité." Répondit Hermione. "Maintenant, je souhaiterais aborder un sujet plus cordial, mon père souhaite organiser une fête pour le nouvel an, vous viendriez ? Cela vous inclus aussi les gars ainsi que vos familles." Termina Hermione en regardant les garçons de Durmstrang.

Il y eut des acceptations enjouées par tous les concernés et Hermione fit une note mentale d'inviter aussi les filles de Beaubâton, avec un peu de chance Bill et Fleur se rencontreront durant la soirée.

"Hermione tu te rends compte du nombre de garçons qui vont te courtiser maintenant ?" Demanda Lavande avec excitation.

Hermione entendit Viktor grogner à cela et il la prit par la taille comme pour dire pas touche.

"Malheureusement. Quel dommage pour eux que je ne sois pas libre." Répondit Hermione.

"Oui, mais tu n'es pas en contrat, donc si ton père décide de te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras obligée de céder." Expliqua Lavande.

La patience de Viktor commençait sérieusement à s'effriter et Hermione craignait le pire.

"Mon père connait déjà ma relation avec Viktor et non seulement il l'approuve, mais il a décidé de l'appuyer." Dit Hermione.

La conversation se termina là, mais du coin de l'œil Hermione vit le professeur McGonagall se diriger vers eux et elle savait que ça n'apporterait rien de bon.

"Miss Granger, le directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau." Dit Minerva avec sévérité.

"C'est Miss Black et j'y vais tout de suite professeur." Dit Hermione.

En passant devant ses amis, elle les vit lui donner des regards inquiets, mais elle les rassura du regard, si ça se passait comme elle le présageait, alors toute la vérité allait éclater ainsi que son alliance avec l'ordre du Phoenix. Cependant malgré cela, ils se levèrent et la suivirent. Il y avait Ginny, Harry, Fred, George et Viktor. Une fois arrivés au bureau du directeur, Hermione frappa et entra avec ses amis lorsqu'Albus répondit. Il fut surpris de voir les autres mais il ne dit rien.

"Miss Granger, vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Albus.

"C'est Miss Black et non professeur, je l'ignore." Répondit Hermione.

"Je m'inquiète pour vous Miss Black, vous savez que je ne fais pas confiance à Regulus et le fait qu'il vous adopte me donne plus de soupçon envers lui." Expliqua Albus.

Les yeux d'Hermione ont radicalement changés et la colère de la jeune femme se sentait dans toute la pièce.

"Venant de l'ancien amant de Grindelwald je trouve ça assez drôle. Comment osez-vous lui tenir rigueur d'une erreur dont il continue à payer le prix ?! Avez-vous oublié ce que vous avez vous-même fait ?! Le meurtre d'Ariana, votre propre sœur, et la création de Voldemort car ce que vous oubliez de dire à ce sujet est que ce qui lui est arrivé est de votre faute ! L'orphelin Tom Jedusor, maltraité durant toute son enfance à cause de ses pouvoirs, avait eu un infime espoir quand vous êtes allez le voir pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il y avait une communauté comme lui, mais dès lors qu'il vous avoua qu'il parlait aux serpents et qu'ils lui obéissaient, vous l'avez jugé et laissé seul dans sa misère, le soupçonnant tout le temps quand il était à l'école au lieu de l'aider et de le guider réellement !" Hurla Hermione.

"Miss Granger, vous devez…" Commença Albus.

"C'est Miss Black ! Et je ne dois rien du tout. Vous osez faire la morale aux autres alors que vous êtes le premier à ne pas être blanc comme neige. En ce qui me concerne tout ça est terminé, l'ordre restera en dehors de mes affaires, tout ce merdier que vous avez créé, je vais y mettre un terme selon mes règles. Et si jamais je vois que vous vous mêlez de mes affaires, je vous promets que je ferais passer Grindelwald et Voldemort pour des saints d'esprits." Siffla Hermione avant de prendre la porte.

Tout les autres étaient silencieux et pâles, jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient vu une telle colère venant d'Hermione et encore moins de sentir cette colère à travers la pièce, il y avait eu une telle lourdeur dans l'air qu'ils avaient eu l'impression d'avoir des poids sur eux. Ils finirent par sortir du bureau sauf Harry.

"Harry…" Commença Dumbledore.

"Je n'étais pas le premier… Vous m'avez fait exactement ce que vous lui avez fait." Dit Harry tout pâle.

"Harry, ce n'est pas pareil…" Se défendit Dumbledore.

"Non c'est Hermione qui a raison, tout ça doit s'arrêter, vous devez arrêter, c'est en dehors de vos mains maintenant…" Chuchota Harry en partant.

Dumbledore s'effondra contre le dossier de son fauteuil, tous ses plans venaient d'être mis en miettes et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger cela. Il ne pouvait pas lutter en même temps contre Voldemort et contre Hermione. La jeune femme était bien trop intelligente et jouait à un jeu bien supérieur à celui que lui et Tom se livraient et cela l'effrayait.

Harry prit la carte du maraudeur et chercha Hermione avec l'aide de ses amis, tout le monde paniqua lorsque la carte ne la montra nulle part, mais il se rappela ce qu'Hermione lui avait, une pièce cachée qui n'était pas sur la carte. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiquée suivit par tous ceux qui étaient avec lui dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Viktor reconnut la direction et se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à venir ici. Harry demanda la pièce où se trouvait Hermione et il la vit assise sur un canapé à fixer des yeux les flammes dans la cheminée.

"Hermione ?" Demanda Harry.

"Est-ce que je deviens un monstre ? Toute cette colère et cette puissance que j'ai ressentie, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…" Dit Hermione.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre, je suis sûr que toute cette colère qui est sortie est celle que tu as mise sous silence pendant des années." Dit Harry.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin à ce qu'a dit Harry avant de s'affaler complètement sur le canapé.

"Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça… Je voudrais que cela s'arrête maintenant." Chuchota Hermione.

"Peut-être pas maintenant mais après le premier de l'an ce sera possible." Dit Harry.

Hermione se leva soudainement intéressée par les pensées d'Harry. Tout le monde s'assit et Viktor plaça Hermione sur ses genoux, Harry fit de même avec Ginny et les jumeaux s'assirent par terre.

"Que proposes-tu ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Eh bien on a tous les horcruxes à part le serpent qui reste toujours avec lui, il nous suffit de prendre celui que garde Regulus, de transplaner à Little Hangleton, d'appâter Queudver pour le faire sortir et laisser ainsi Voldemort sans protection, ensuite on détruit tous les horcruxes y compris le mien et on se débarrasse de Voldemort." Expliqua Harry.

"Ça parait tellement simple…" Chuchota Ginny.

"Sans les manigances de tierces personnes c'est simple, mais la théorie est toujours plus complexe que la pratique… Harry lorsque l'on t'enlèvera le horcruxe, il y a des chances pour que tu n'en reviennes pas…" Expliqua doucement Hermione.

"Je le sais très bien. Tu es la seule qui pourra lancer le sort sur moi le moment venu. Ginny n'y arrivera pas, ni les jumeaux. Severus non plus à cause de sa promesse qu'il a faite sur la tombe de ma mère et je ne forcerais pas Viktor ou Regulus à le faire…" Expliqua Harry.

Hermione serrait les dents, mais elle hocha la tête, ils devaient mettre un terme à tout ça et mieux vaut tôt que trop tard.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça sera fini avant la fin de l'année. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire, mais je crois qu'on risque de s'ennuyer ferme durent les prochaines années ici." Déclara Ginny.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas sœurette…" Commença Fred.

"On remédiera à ça." Termina Georges.

"Si Granger ne nous arrête pas !" Dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de rire.

"Je ne serais plus là…" Annonça Hermione.

Tout le monde la regarda choqués alors elle décida de s'expliquer.

"J'ai décidé qu'une fois que tout serait fini et si jamais je survis encore, je partirais… Vous êtes comme ma famille mais pour moi, cette école et ce pays ne sont rien d'autres que l'accumulation de mauvais souvenirs. Harry, on se bat depuis notre première année ici et je n'aspire qu'à une chose, c'est laisser tout ça derrière moi. Regulus aussi veut s'en aller, nous irons dans le manoir Black qui se trouve en Bulgarie et je ferais mes études là-bas à domicile…" Expliqua Hermione.

"Mais on ne se verra plus alors ?" Demanda Ginny avec tristesse.

"Bien sûr que si, vous serez toujours les bienvenus et je pourrais venir pour chaque week-end à Pré-au-lard." Dit Hermione en lui caressant le bras.

Ils continuèrent à parler de ce qu'ils feraient après la mort de Voldemort, Ginny dit qu'elle ferait mordre la poussière aux Vautours de Vratsa, faisant rire le groupe, les jumeaux parlèrent de leur boutique et leurs yeux brillèrent lorsqu'Hermione a dit qu'elle investirait dedans, Harry parla de devenir auror et Viktor a dit qu'il continuerait le Quidditch pendant encore plusieurs années puis peut-être qu'il deviendrait manager d'une équipe ou professeur de vol et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pas après tout l'avenir n'était pas gravé dans la pierre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, je souhaite que ça vous a plu et je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes, buvez avec modération et faîtes attention sur les routes. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! (après les fêtes.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Le nouvel an.

Les jours jusqu'au jour de l'an avaient défilés à une vitesse affolante, Hermione ainsi que Ginny, Harry Neville, Luna et Viktor avaient pris le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à Londres puis au manoir Black qui était en fait la résidence principale des Black, le square Grimmaurd était l'une des nombreuses résidences secondaires utilisés pour les membres de la famille qui n'étaient pas héritiers principaux de la famille ce qui impliquait tous ceux qui n'étaient pas premier né mâle de la famille principale.

Hermione fut heureuse que la famille de Viktor ait acceptée de venir, il y avait également tous ceux de la délégation de Durmstrang ainsi que leur famille et idem pour Beauxbâton. Chez les Weasley, seuls Ginny, Fred, Georges, Bill et Charlie avaient répondus par l'affirmative, le reste étant trop ancré dans l'ordre du Phoenix pour accepter.

Le manoir était si grand qu'Hermione était sûre qu'il pouvait accueillir une bonne centaine de personnes. Tout le monde avait sa propre chambre, mais les couples feraient très vite abstraction de ça.

Le soir du réveillon, tout le monde se préparait dans chambre, vu le nombre de grandes familles de sangs purs présentes ce soir-là, le style devait être formel, mais Regulus avait garanti que tout le monde serait sûr de s'amuser.

La robe d'Hermione était une simple robe bustier d'un rose très doux qui descendait jusqu'au sol et s'évasait à partir de la taille. Seule la ceinture sortait de l'ordinaire, en effet c'était une magnifique pièce d'orfèvrerie représentant des arabesques florales en argent parsemée de minuscules diamants. Regulus lui avait donné en lui disant que c'était un ancien héritage familial quand sa famille ne faisait pas encore de fixette sur le statut du sang. En bijoux, elle mit seulement un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau. La pierre était juste magnifique, sa couleur bleue ne pouvait que vous faire penser à un lagon d'un bleu vert si clair que vous ne trouveriez que dans les îles.

Elle décida d'un maquillage nude léger et ses cheveux furent mis en un chignon tressé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit frapper et donna la permission à la personne d'entrer. Viktor entra et la regarda avec fascination.

" _Même en faisant simple, tu es magnifique._ " La complimenta Viktor avant de venir l'embrasser.

" _Je ne suis pas la seule, tu es toi-même très élégant._ " Le complimenta Hermione à son tour.

Il eut un petit sourire, le genre de sourire que seule une personne qui vous aimait pouvait faire, agrémentée bien sûr d'un petit rose sur les joues.

C'est vrai il était très élégant, il avait un costume qu'Hermione pouvait clairement affirmer avoir été fait sur mesure. Pantalon, gilet et veste noir avec une chemise rouge et ses chaussures noires vernies. Elle avait aussi remarquée qu'il se laissait pousser les cheveux ainsi qu'une légère barbe qu'il avait eu dans sa chronologie lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill.

" _J'adorerais rester ici à t'écouter me complimenter mais je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres en bas._ " Déclara Viktor.

Hermione acquiesça avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de prendre son bras. Viktor et elle se rendirent à la salle de réception pour y trouver Harry, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Charlie, Bill, Neville et Luna.

Hermione guida Viktor vers eux et décida de dire bonjour aux deux nouveaux arrivants et ainsi leur présenter Viktor.

"Bonsoir. Bill, Charlie, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir." Dit-elle en leur serrant la main.

"Merci à toi de nous avoir invité." Dit Charlie avec un petit sourire.

"Oui et nous sommes désolés pour le reste de la famille, même si je dois avouer qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe." Dit Bill en se grattant t l'arrière de la tête avec une mine désolée.

"Nous en discuterons plus tard mais si vous le permettez, je souhaiterais vous présenter mon petit-ami. Bill, Charlie, je vous présente Viktor Krum. Viktor, voici Bill et Charlie Weasley. Charlie travaille dans une réserve pour les dragons en Roumanie et Bill en tant que briseur de malédiction pour le compte de Gringott." Expliqua Hermione.

"Rrravi de vous rrrencontrrrer." Dit Viktor en souriant et leur serra la main.

Ils lui serrèrent la main dans un état second, même s'ils avaient été pour l'Irlande, ils étaient tous de très grands fans de Viktor, mais ce fut Bill qui revint vite à la réalité.

"Ton petit-ami hein ? Et vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard c'est ça ?" Demanda Bill.

"Non, notrrre prrremièrrre discussion rrremonte à la coupe du monde de Quidditch." Dit Viktor avec un sourire amusé.

"Comment vous avez fait, je me souviens, on était là tout le temps !" S'exclama Charlie.

"Eh bien, ce fut quand vous partiez tous, j'étais derrière et Viktor m'a attrapé le bras et m'a remercier pour le cognard." Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

"Ce qu'elle oublie de dirrre, c'est qu'elle m'a menacé avec sa baguette." Dit Viktor en plaisantant.

Tout le groupe d'amis avaient rejoint la conversation, tout en plaisantant sur la façon d'Hermione pour se faire remarquer par un homme. Mais Hermione vit que Bill n'était plus dans la conversation et fixait quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière Hermione. En se retournant, elle vit Fleur et sa famille se diriger vers eux.

"Fleur, Gabrielle, ravie de vous voir, je suppose que ce sont vos parents." Les salua Hermione.

Tout le monde se présenta et Hermione complimenta la famille française pour leur élégance. Au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient, tous les jeunes gens se rejoignaient en un grand groupe alors que les adultes discutaient politique. Hermione remarqua que Bill et Fleur discutaient surtout entre eux et se volaient des regards de temps en temps et cela la fit sourire.

" _Alors c'était ça que tu manigançais ,hein, petite sorcière ?_ " Lui demanda Viktor en chuchotant.

Hermione ne lui répondit que par un sourire rempli de malice qui fit rire Viktor jusqu'à ce qu'il vit sa famille arriver. Il demanda à Hermione de le suivre et ils s'excusèrent auprès des autres invités. Alors que la famille de Viktor discutait avec Regulus, Viktor et Hermione firent connaître leur présence.

"Ah, Madame et Messieurs Krum, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille Hermione Black." La présenta Regulus.

"La Herrrmione ?" Demanda Madame Krum avec excitation.

"Maman." L'avertit Viktor.

"Comment ça la Hermione ?" Demanda la concernée en interrogeant Viktor du regard.

"Dans chacune de ses lettrrres Vitya parrrle de vous. J'avais rrréellement hâte de rrrencontrer la jeune fille qui avait capturrré le cœurrr de mon bébé." Répondit Madame Krum toute excitée.

Hermione regarda Viktor avec un sourire amusée et dû s'empêcher de rire à la tête qu'il faisait, rougi par la honte. Monsieur Krum, le frère de Viktor et Regulus tentaient de ne pas rire de la situation.

"Pour être honnête c'est plutôt lui qui m'a capturé même si attrapée serait plus adéquat." Déclara Hermione faisant sourire Viktor.

"Il faut absolument que vous me rrracontiez cela ! Et je vous en prrrie appelez-moi Katerrrina !" Dit Katerina en prenant Hermione avec elle pour discuter.

Viktor les regarda partir, s'attendant au pire. Sa mère avait un sérieux don pour ce qui était de raconter des choses embarrassantes sur lui alors que les autres le regardaient avec pitié et moquerie, mais son frère, lui, riait à plein poumons.

"Je ne rrrigolerrrais pas si j'étais toi Dimitrrri, aprrrès tout, je me demande comment rrréagirrra maman quand elle saurrra pourrr toi et Tania." Dit Viktor avec un sourire mauvais.

Cette phrase avait eue l'effet escompté et Dimitri s'arrêta net dans son rire avant de pâlir subitement.

"Cela dit je suis heurrreux que nous soyons tous là carrr j'ai une demande à fairrre." Dit Viktor

Les trois hommes le regardèrent en attendant qu'il demande ce qu'il voulait.

"Je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps que je connais Herrrmione et qu'avant tout elle doit terrrminer ses études, mais je souhaiterrrais que nos deux familles entrrrent en négociation pour un contrrrat de marrriage." Lâcha Viktor.

"Si c'est ce que veut Hermione, je ne m'y opposerais pas, mais comme tu l'as dit, vous vous connaissez depuis peu et vous êtes encore très jeunes. En as-tu discuté avec elle ?" Demanda Regulus.

"Oui, nous en avons parrrlé. En rrréalité nous avons décidé d'attendrrre qu'elle ait finie ses études et qu'elle ait au moins vingt ans avant de nous marrrier. Si d'ici là ça ne fonctionne pas, nous brrriserrrons d'un commun accorrrd nos fiançailles." Expliqua Viktor.

"Je trouve cela correct. Qu'en pensez-vous Lord Krum ?" Demanda Regulus.

"Vous êtes sûrrrs que c'est ce que vous voulez ?" Demanda Monsieur Krum.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûrrr, pèrrre." Répondit Viktor avec un air déterminé.

"Dans ce cas, Lorrrd Black, il semble que nous allons devoirrr nous rrrevoirrr pourrr discuter du contrrrat." Dit Monsieur Krum.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Viktor n'aille rejoindre ses amis anciens et nouveaux, tous réunis et riant ensemble. D'une certaine façon, Hermione les avait tous unis. Avant leur arrivée, les garçons de Durmstrang se parlaient, certes, mais pas autant que depuis qu'ils ont tous rencontrés Hermione. En parlant d'elle, elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et il plaça un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle lui sourit tendrement.

" _Je leur ai parlé du contrat, nous nous reverrons tous pour discuter des termes._ " Lui chuchota Viktor.

En réponse Hermione se serra contre lui avec un doux sourire alors qu'il lui embrassait le haut de la tête.

Plus tard Regulus vint vers Hermione et Viktor.

"Excusez-moi d'interrompre, mais il est de tradition que les hôtes ouvrent le bal. Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Krum, je vous rendrais votre fiancée tout de suite après." Dit Regulus haut et fort faisant hoqueter certaines personnes dans la salle.

En regardant dans les yeux de Regulus, Viktor et Hermione comprirent qu'il y avait des journalistes dans la salle et Viktor donna le mot aux autres. Il regarda Hermione et Regulus se mettre en position tandis qu'une valse commença et ils entamèrent leur danse. Ils furent rejoins par le couple Krum, les Delacour et au fur et à mesure tout le monde vint danser. Regulus redonna Hermione à Viktor avec un clin d'œil et il alla danser avec une femme qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Les musiques changèrent, il y eut des slows, des valses, des musiques latines, du rock des années 60-70 ne laissant sur la piste que les parents retombant dans l'adolescence et laissant leurs enfants bouche-bée.

"Au moins nous pouvons tous affirmé que mon père ne nous a pas menti sur le fait que tout le monde s'amuserait." Dit Hermione amusée.

" _Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour ma mère danser de cette façon et avoir un tel sourire._ " Lâcha Nikolaï choqué.

" _Je pense que c'est parce que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle s'amuse vraiment._ " Rétorqua Hermione…

Nikolaï hocha la tête avec un sourire tandis que tout le monde revint sur la piste pour les prochaines chansons puis vint le temps du décompte.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Bonne Année !" Hurla tout le monde.

Comme la tradition le voulait ceux qui étaient à côté l'un de l'autre s'embrassèrent. Bien sûr les couples s'embrassaient entre eux et souhaitaient une bonne année à leurs amis. Hermione vit que Bill embrassait Fleur qui apparemment ne voulait pas le quitter. Charlie, lui, embrassait une jeune fille de Beauxbâtons qui s'appelait Constance et elle ricana en interne sachant que Molly aurait une double attaque si deux de ses fils partaient avec des françaises.

Ce fut à trois heures du matin que les derniers invités quittèrent le manoir. Neville repartit avec sa grand-mère et Luna avec son père. Seuls restaient maintenant Bill, Charlie, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Viktor. Hermione alla vers Regulus pour lui parler.

"As-tu réussi à avoir ce que tu sais ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Oui je l'ai et toi as-tu pu prendre ce que tu voulais sans qu'il le sache ?" Demanda Regulus.

"Il ne saura jamais que ceux qu'il a sont des faux, après tout je suis très douée en tant que faussaire." Sourit Hermione.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous parlions de tout ça plus tard, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Severus s'occupera de Croupton Junior demain matin et apportera le vrai Maugrey avec lui, après tout, tous les alliés sont bons à prendre." Déclara Regulus.

"Je suis d'accord avec ça. En ce qui me concerne, je retourne dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit." Dit Hermione en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

"Bonne nuit Hermione." Répondit Regulus en l'embrassant sur le front.

Hermione se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Viktor se proposa de la raccompagner mais elle lui dit de rester encore un peu pour discuter avec le reste de ses amis qui étaient bien ancrés dans une discussion sur le Quidditch.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais la laissa aller, il irait la voir plus tard.

Hermione n'alla pas se coucher, elle se mit un charme de réchauffement avant de sortir sur le balcon de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de réfléchir, ils y étaient presque, encore un peu de patience et tout serait bientôt terminé. Elle est à la fois excitée, mais aussi apeurée. Pendant les trois dernières années plus les quelques mois qu'elle avait passée ici, elle n'avait qu'un objectif : détruire face de serpent mais maintenant, plusieurs questions se posaient. Que fera-t-elle après, quelle sera sa place dans ce monde ci, ne s'ennuiera-t-elle pas ?

Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle, elle avait bien entendue reconnu la démarche particulière de Viktor mais elle ne bougea pas, il vint derrière elle et l'entoura de ses deux bras tandis qu'elle colla son dos contre le torse de son petit ami.

" _A quoi penses-tu ?_ " Demanda-t-il.

" _Je suis venue ici pour éliminer la face de serpent mais je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à ce qu'il se passera ensuite… Quelle sera ma place dans cette chronologie ?_ " Demanda Hermione.

Viktor la fit se retourner pour être face à elle. Elle baissa la tête mais il la fit regarder dans ses yeux.

" _Ce qu'il va se passer est simple, tu vas terminer tes études sans avoir à te soucier qu'un dégénéré veuille ta peau et celles de ceux que tu aimes, tu grandiras pour devenir une femme incroyable et je suis sûr que tu accompliras de grandes choses pour notre monde. Quand à ta place, tu sais très bien où elle se trouve. Elle est à mes côtés, tout comme la mienne est à tes côtés. Je suis désolé Miss Black, mais vous êtes bloquée avec moi pour toujours._ " Plaisanta Viktor sur la dernière phrase.

" _Certainement la meilleure nouvelle depuis mon arrivée ici._ " Rigola Hermione. " _Je vous aime Monsieur Krum._ " Chuchota Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

" _Laisses-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime Mila._ " Déclara Viktor en la prenant comme une princesse pour la déposer sur le lit et exécuter la danse la plus vieille du monde : L'amour.

Ouf voilà pour ce chapitre, alors en MP on m'a demandé pourquoi le surnom de Mila pour Hermione. Il faut savoir qu'en Bulgarie le terme Mila est la version de mon amour pour les français ou de love pour les anglais et anglophones. Littéralement le mot veut dire aimé ou amour selon le contexte de la phrase.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :Le combat.

Le lendemain matin, tout le groupe se rejoignit dans le bureau de Regulus. Lui, Harry et Hermione avaient déjà parlé sur le fait qu'il fallait agir vite pour éliminer Voldemort et Regulus pensait que c'était le bon moment. Il commença par mettre Alastor, Bill et Charlie au courant de la situation et dire que les deux rouquins étaient en colère contre l'ordre ou leur famille était un euphémisme tandis qu'Alastor maudissait dans sa barbe puis vint le moment d'élaborer un plan pour vaincre Voldemort.

"Hermione, tu connais déjà le terrain, que faut-il faire à ton avis ?" Demanda Regulus.

"Jedusor se cache dans le manoir de son père qui se trouve juste en face du cimetière de Little Hangleton. Cependant, Severus et moi avons déjà pallié au problème. Harry, tu iras avec Severus qui sera sous la forme de Croupton Junior grâce au polynectar. Voldemort devrait vous y attendre." Expliqua Hermione.

"Ils nous y attendra ?" Demanda Harry confus.

"Pendant que je m'occupais de Barty, je lui ai ensuite lancé un imperium pour qu'il envoie un patronus au seigneur des ténèbres, qui lui disait qu'il avait eu la confiance de Potter et l'emmènerait avec lui au cimetière soi-disant pour s'entraîner pour la seconde tâche. Quelques minutes après, j'ai eu une réponse toute enjouée du seigneur des ténèbres en disant qu'il était fier du bon accomplissement de la mission." Répondit Severus.

"Ne soupçonnera-t-il pas un piège ?" Demanda Charlie.

"C'est vrai que ça parait…" Commença Fred.

"Trop simple." Termina Georges.

"C'est simple, c'est pour ça que c'est infaillible. Voldemort est aveuglé par Dumbledore, ce qui nous laisse le champ libre d'agir dans l'ombre. En réalité sans que personne ne le sache, Dumbledore est la plus grande faille de Voldemort car il ne s'attend pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre veuille l'attaquer." Expliqua Hermione.

" Cependant, il ne tuera pas Harry, tu as dit toi-même, qu'il avait besoin de lui pour accomplir un rituel." Commenta Ginny.

"C'est là que vient la partie risquée, très risquée… Nous le laissons accomplir le rituel et tuer Harry. Et à ce moment précis, il aura accompli la prophétie. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Harry, tu devras te faire passer pour mort, ne plus bouger, rien. Et dès qu'on te le dira tu achèveras Voldemort pendant que nous allons distraire le reste des mangemorts présents. Mais il reste toujours un problème…" Dit Hermione.

"Lequel ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ta baguette et celle de Voldemort sont sœurs, elles ne se feront pas de mal." Répondit Hermione.

"Alors, c'est inutile." Soupira Harry.

"Non Harry, ça ne l'est pas. Je pense pouvoir lui enlever sa baguette, il va me falloir être rapide, mais ça devrait le faire." Dit Hermione.

"Je ne voudrais pas être pessimiste, mais par quel miracle penses-tu en être capable gamine ?" Demanda Maugrey d'un ton brute.

"Très simple, dès que le horcruxe d'Harry sera détruit, ça affaiblira Voldemort pendant un petit instant, celui qui aura les autres horcruxes devra me donner un autre laps de temps en les détruisant tous en même temps tout de suite après la destruction de celui d'Harry. Ce sera un coup dur pour lui, alors je lui subtiliserais sa baguette. Cependant, il me faudra quelqu'un qui soit proche de ma position car Nagini ne me laissera pas faire…" Expliqua Hermione en regardant tout le monde.

"Je le ferais." Dit Charlie.

"Charlie, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit…" Commença Ginny inquiète.

"Tout va bien Ginny, je côtoie des dragons tous les jours, un serpent devrait être dans mes cordes." Sourit Charlie.

"Pendant ce temps, nous autres, garderons les mangemorts occupés, tout en nous assurant de les sortir de vos chemins." Ajouta Bill.

"Ouais en plus on a plein…" Commença Georges.

"De nouvelles farces à tester." Continua Fred.

"Et vu comme Granger ne veut pas…" Continua Georges.

"Qu'on les tests sur les premières années." Continua Fred.

"Alors on les testera sur les mangemorts !" Finirent les jumeaux.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais d'un coup je plains ceux qui vont être en face…" Grimaça Hermione en prévision.

"Moi aussi." Répondirent ses amis de Poudlard plus Bill et Charlie.

"Bon et bien, j'imagine que nous avons un plan. En attendant, que tout le monde se repose, nous attaquerons ce soir !" Termina Regulus.

Plus le temps passait et plus on pouvait sentir la tension de tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que vint l'heure pour les premiers de partir. Ils devaient tous être à l'avance à Little Hangleton, seuls Harry et Rogue arriveraient en derniers. Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras et lui donna la pierre de résurrection qu'elle avait enlevée de l'anneau. Harry la regarda en haussant un sourit.

"Même si le plan est bon, il est toujours risqué. Je te la donne juste au cas où, pour qu'avant de partir tu puisses parler à tes parents au moins une fois." Dit Hermione avec tristesse.

Harry la serra dans les bras tout en lui chuchotant que ça ira. Puis ce fut Viktor qui vint vers lui et lui serra la main.

"Bonne chance Harrry." Lui souhaita Viktor.

"S'il m'arrive quelque chose, promets-moi de t'occuper d'Hermione. Elle est forte, mais elle a tout de même des limites." Demanda Harry.

"C'est prrromis !" Dit Viktor.

Tout le monde vint souhaiter une bonne chance à Harry avant de partir, Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois en direction de celui qui avait été son frère, avec qui elle avait eu beaucoup d'aventures et aux côtés duquel, elle s'était battue la première fois. Elle transplana avec Viktor et se retrouva aux limites du cimetière de Little Hangleton et conduit discrètement tout le monde vers l'endroit où tout se passerait, à la tombe de Tom Jedusor Senior. Ils se cachèrent tous à divers endroits avant de se lancer un sortilège de désillusion, les rendant tous invisibles. Ils savaient tous que Nagini pourrait les repérer, mais si elle s'approchait, ils pourraient la tuer assez facilement avec un feudeymon.

Hermione savait que bientôt, tout serait fini, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard que Severus arriva en Barty Croupton Junior, Harry jouait son rôle parfaitement en demandant à son professeur où ils étaient puis vint la douleur à la cicatrice. Hermione serrait le poing et se mordait la lèvre inférieure faisant tout pour ne pas courir vers son meilleur ami.

Harry tomba à genoux tellement la douleur était intense, puis il vint, dans les bras de Queudver, Lord Voldemort arrivait.

Harry fut emprisonné par la statue représentant la faucheuse et Voldemort donna les instructions à Queudver. Elle resta stoïque en voyant Queudver se couper la main, mais était furieuse lorsque qu'il blessa Harry.

A la fin du rituel, elle put voir Voldemort sous sa nouvelle forme, il demanda son bras à Queudver qui crut bêtement qu'il lui offrirait une nouvelle main, mais en fait il voulait l'autre bras pour appeler ses disciples et faire de la mort d'Harry, une sorte d'exécution publique.

"Mes chers amis, treize an se sont passées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes quittés hier. Je dois avouer que… Je suis très déçu ! Aucun d'entre vous n'a essayé de me retrouver. McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov et pas même toi, Lucius !" Hurlait-il en leur enlevant les masques.

"Maître si j'avais su, s'il y avait des signes ou ne serait-ce que des murmures..." Répondit Lucius en tremblant.

"Il y a eu des signes mon ami fuyard et bien plus que des murmures." Le coupa Voldemort.

"Sachez bien, que je n'ai jamais renoncé aux anciennes pratiques et que ce visage, que j'ai montré pendant tout ce temps, ça c'est mon vrai masque." Tenta Lucius.

"Moi, je suis revenu…" Dit Queudver en s'avançant avec une main levée.

"Par crainte, pas par loyauté ! Cependant, tu as été très utile ces derniers mois Queudver." Rétorqua Voldemort en lui donnant une nouvelle main.

"Sale traître ! Ils te faisaient confiance, ils t'ont toujours protégé et toi, tu les as trahis ! " Hurla Harry en fusillant Queudver du regard.

"Ah Harry, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais là, sur les restes de mon père ! Le garçon qui a survécu, tu sais ta légende est bâtie sur un mensonge Harry. Dois-je dire à tout le monde, ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là ? Dois-je dire comment j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ? C'est l'amour, lorsque la douce Lily Potter s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son unique enfant, elle t'a assuré la meilleure des protections, je ne pouvais pas te toucher. C'était de la vieille magie, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais ça ne fait rien, les choses ont changées, et je peux te toucher !" Expliqua Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il toucha la cicatrice d'Harry, ça le brûla au point d'hurler de douleur.

"Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que quelques gouttes de ton sang peuvent faire !" S'exclama Voldemort.

Puis d'un coup de baguette, Voldemort libéra Harry qui tomba au sol.

"Prends ta baguette ! Allez prends ta baguette Harry ! Debout, debout." Hurla-t-il.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry ne fut pas le seul à prendre sa baguette.

"Tu as appris à te battre en duel, je suppose. D'abord on se salue en s'inclinant !" Dit Voldemort. " Incline toi Harry c'est l'usage, tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Dumbledore, alors incline toi !"Ordonna-t-il en le forçant à s'incliner avant de le faire tomber et de le torturer avec un doloris. "Bravo, Harry, tes parents seraient fiers de toi, surtout ta sale moldue de mère." Ajouta-t-il.

"Expeliarmus !" Lança Harry.

Voldemort contourna le sortilège avec facilité, faisant rouler Harry par terre en gémissant de douleur.

"Je vais te tuer Harry Potter. Je vais te détruire. Après ce soir, personne ne doutera plus jamais de mes pouvoirs. Après ce soir, si l'on parle de toi, ce sera seulement pour évoquer comment tu m'as supplié de te tuer et comment par charité, je t'ai rendu ce service. Debout !" Ordonna Voldemort.

Harry se mit debout, bien droit et regardait Voldemort.

"Comme vous voudrez !" Siffla Harry.

Puis vint le moment où ils lancèrent tous les deux leur sortilège, l'avada kedavra contre l'expeliarmus. Pour éviter que Voldemort ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Harry baissa l'intensité de son sort au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que celui de Voldemort le touche, le tuant. Voldemort tomba au sol à cause de la destruction du horcruxe qui était en Harry.

Regulus, qui avait les horcruxes, les détruisit avec le sortilège feudeymon, ce qui fit que Voldemort restait à terre dans une immense douleur. Hermione lança l'expeliarmus pour ôter la baguette de la main de Voldemort suivit immédiatement d'un accio, Voldemort se retrouva ainsi sans baguette, mais tout comme Hermione, il savait la magie sans baguette… Pendant ce temps, Charlie regardait partout pour trouver le serpent et bloquait les sorts des mangemorts qui tentaient de protéger leur maître. Tout le monde s'était jeté dans la bataille, on pouvait entendre des sorts sombres jaillir dans tous les coins, tout le monde devait rester sur ses gardes pour éviter un sort perdu.

Comme prévu Nagini tenta de s'en prendre à Hermione pour reprendre ce qu'elle avait pris à son maître, Charlie vit que le serpent s'approchait dangereusement et rapidement d'Hermione alors que celle-ci combattait des mangemorts.

"Hermione écartes-toi !" Hurla Bill.

Hermione sauta sur le côté tandis que Bill envoya à son tour un feudeymon. Ce fut un nouveau coup dur pour Voldemort et Hermione se releva avec une rapidité que Bill n'avait jamais vue avant qu'elle ne pointe sa baguette vers Voldemort.

Voldemort, s'étant relevé, lui lança des sorts non prononcés et un combat commença entre eux pour reprendre ou garder la baguette de Voldemort. Charlie voulut s'en mêler mais Hermione ne le permettrait pas.

"Ne t'en mêle pas ! Va aider les autres, Queudver ne doit pas s'échapper !" Lui ordonna Hermione. Mais il hésita. " Fais ce que je te dis ! Ginny a besoin de toi !" Hurla-t-elle.

Bill fronça les sourcils et chercha sa jeune sœur du regard, elle affrontait Lucius Malfoy et il se dit que ça tombait bien, ils avaient une vieille histoire à régler !

De leur côté les jumeaux faisaient merveille, ils avaient fait apparaître des marécages portables dans lesquels plusieurs mangemorts étaient bloqués. Les jumeaux eurent juste à les pétrifier et les désarmer. Viktor s'en donnait à cœur joie contre Dolohov, il y avait un arrêter international à son encontre et il se ferait une joie de le livrer au ministère. Lui et Maugrey faisaient équipe et surveillaient le dos de l'autre en jetant des protego et des sorts plus ou moins sombres.

Regulus affrontait autant de mangemorts que possible, il avait pétrifié Queudver, comme l'avait hurlé Hermione à Charlie.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione combattait Voldemort, faisant tout pour éviter qu'il reprenne sa baguette.

"Tu as du potentiel malgré ta naissance, c'est indéniable. Je pense qu'avec des dons comme les tiens, je pourrais faire abstraction de ta naissance et tu pourrais me servir." Tenta Voldemort.

"Je trouve ça drôle que tu fasses autant de fixette sur la naissance lorsqu'on connait la tienne ! N'est-ce pas Tom ?!" Rétorqua méchamment Hermione.

Elle vit les yeux rouges de Voldemort briller et tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle se concentra sur tous ses mauvais souvenirs, tout ce qu'il causerait, sa torture par Bellatrix, les cadavres de ses camardes, amis et famille. La souffrance dans les yeux de ceux qui avaient survécus, mais qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver la force de se construire une nouvelle vie et enfin la mort de Viktor.

La même lourdeur que dans le bureau de Dumbledore se fit sentir dans le cimetière, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, une sorte de brume noire remplie d'électricité statique commençait à entourer Hermione. Au final tous les combats cessèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils virent tous que la brume devint solide et forma un dôme au-dessus de Voldemort, Hermione et Harry, ils n'entendaient et ne virent rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et étaient trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit...

"Endoloris !" Hurla Hermione avec une voix désincarnée.

Il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement de baguette, juste une incantation dans laquelle on pouvait sentir toute la haine de la jeune fille envers l'autoproclamé seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort tomba à nouveau au sol sous la dureté du sort d'Hermione et pour la première fois, il comprit ce qu'était la peur et la souffrance.

"Plutôt pitoyable pour un seigneur des ténèbres, je suis sûre que même Grindelwald n'aurait pas hurlé comme ça ! J'adorerais te tuer, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Cette tâche revient à Harry." Déclara Hermione toujours avec sa voix décharnée.

"Tu… as… complètement… perdue… la…tête. Potter est… mort…" Dit Voldemort d'une faible voix.

"Je ne suis pas si sûr Tom !" Voldemort tourna la tête pour voir Harry Potter sur ses deux jambes et le regardant durement. " Drôle de choses que les reliques de la mort, n'est-ce pas Tom ?" Demanda Harry en montrant la pierre de résurrection. "Avada Kedavra !" Lança enfin Harry.

Lors de sa mort, le visage de Voldemort resta figé dans la peur, personne n'aurait cru et surtout pas lui, que le dernier des Potter, utiliserait un sortilège impardonnable.

"C'est fait, maman, papa, je l'ai fait…" Dit Harry avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

"Je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous les deux très fiers de toi, tout comme tous ceux qui ont été victimes de ce monstre." Dit Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. "Mais ce n'est pas terminer, il y a encore des mangemorts à traiter dehors. T'es partant ? Dès que je fais éclater le dôme on fonce dans le tas ?" Demanda Hermione avec un sourire carnassier.

"Mettons fin à tout ça !" Répondit Harry, reflétant le sourire d'Hermione.

Le dôme explosa dans une onde de choc, forçant tout le monde à se protéger tant bien que mal, puis, ils entendirent tous des sorts jetés avec une vitesse impressionnante. En ouvrant les yeux, tout le monde vit le duo Potter/Granger, qui courait droit sur les mangemorts restants, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Le duo fut rejoint par tous leurs amis qui les aidèrent.

Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que tous les mangemorts soient à terre et ligotés.

"Que fait-on d'eux maintenant ?" Demanda Maugrey.

"Qui est doué avec les sorts de mémoire ?" Demanda Hermione ironiquement.

Le sourire fut partagé par tous et au final, ils allèrent au manoir avec tout le groupe de mangemorts y compris Pettigrew. Le plan avait été très simple, leurs souvenirs ont été changés, au lieu de la bataille à Little Hangleton, ce fut une bataille au manoir Black, voulant se venger du refus de Regulus à vouloir se joindre à eux, ils décidèrent de l'attaquer. Une fois que ce fut fait, Regulus envoya un patronus au ministère qui envoya des aurors. Personne à part ceux qui avaient été là, ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là du moins jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle sorte dans la gazette et que l'Ordre du Phoenix ne comprenne par eux-mêmes.

Malgré leur fatigue générale, surtout pour Hermione qui s'était grandement vidée magiquement, ils répondirent aux interrogations des aurors qui partirent une fois qu'ils furent satisfaits.

Hermione se leva du siège où elle se trouvait, mais finalement avec toute l'adrénaline qui s'était évaporée accouplé à sa grande fatigue, elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

"Hermione !"

Le hurlement collectif fut la dernière chose dont elle se rappela…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Hermione se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait la pluie tomber. Le son que cela produisait avait une certaine vertu apaisante. Le manoir était vide, tout le monde avait rejoint Poudlard pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, la laissant sous les soins de Sirius et Remus. Etrangement, ils ne lui firent pas la morale, mais ne restaient pas souvent auprès d'elle non plus. Ils s'étaient contentés de lui donner la Gazette pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'était passé après son évanouissement.

Apparemment Fudge était devenu encore plus paranoïaque que jamais en voyant que les attaquants n'étaient autres que de très hauts fonctionnaires de son ministère. Il ordonna qu'une enquête soit ouverte sur chaque membre du ministère et quiconque aurait un lien avec les attaques ou serait encore un fidèle de Voldemort serait condamné. Cela mena dès la première semaine à plusieurs arrestations et condamnations. Hermione avait simplement souri en voyant Ombrage tenter de se défendre pour finalement finir avec un numéro de matricule d'Azkaban.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups à la porte.

"Entrez." Dit Hermione sans se retourner.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Remus plutôt fatigué, il tenta de sourire, mais ce ne fut qu'une grimace. Hypocrisie fut le seul mot qui vint dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

"Bonjour Hermione. Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda Remus.

"Bien." Répondit Hermione toujours en observant la pluie.

"Hermione…" Tenta Remus.

"Toi et Sirius pouvez faire vos bagages et vous en aller." Dit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Remus sembla choqué pendant un instant, Hermione se tenait droite devant la fenêtre, elle ne le regardait pas…

"Regulus nous a chargé de…" Commença Remus.

"Soit, vous sortez de votre plein gré, soit je demande à Kreattur de s'en charger ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'en fera une joie." Termina Hermione.

Remus ne dit rien et partit de la chambre d'Hermione. Hermione devra écrire à son père pour savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête en désignant ces deux-là et aussi pour assurer à tout le monde qu'elle va bien.

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Dumbledore les avait assignés pour la surveiller et pourtant, elle était sereine. En effet depuis son réveil, elle avait trouvé une certaine forme de paix et se surprenait à avoir un léger sourire de temps en temps.

"Kreattur." Appela doucement Hermione.

"Oui maîtresse ?" Demanda l'elfe en faisant une révérence.

"Toute personne appartenant à l'Ordre du Phoenix n'est plus la bienvenue sur les domaines Black, je viens d'ordonner à Remus et Sirius de quitter les lieux, veilles à ce qu'ils soient partis d'ici dix minutes, par la force s'il le faut. Et pourrais-tu préparer du thé et des biscuits ? Madame Krum ne devrait pas tarder à arriver." Lui demanda Hermione.

"Avec grand plaisir maîtresse." Dit l'elfe avant de partir avec un sourire mauvais.

Hermione eut un petit sourire sachant que Kreattur n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir se venger de tout ce que Sirius avait pu lui faire. Lui et Remus risquaient de sortir avec perte et fracas.

En attendant, Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau et prit du papier, une plume et de l'encre et commença à écrire à son père.

 _Père,_

 _Je suis navrée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt pour vous dire que je me suis réveillée et que je suis en pleine forme bien que parfois, un peu fatiguée. Je viens de renvoyer Remus et Sirius, je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons vous leur avez fait confiance. Je ne suis pas idiote et je sais qu'ils rendent compte à Dumbledore de ce qu'il se passe avec moi._

 _Une médicomage passe tous les jours pour m'apporter des potions et vérifier que je vais bien._

 _Elle dit que je pourrais rentrer à Poudlard d'ici la fin de la semaine pour pouvoir reprendre normalement, mais ne le dîtes pas aux autres, je voudrais que ce soit une surprise._

 _Sinon comment cela se passe à Poudlard ? Les autres professeurs vous ont-ils accueillis à bras ouverts ? Et les élèves ? Franchement ça va être bizarre de t'appeler professeur…_

 _Surtout veilles à ce que Viktor et Harry s'entraînent pour la seconde tâche, ils savent de quoi il s'agit et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer une heure ! J'ai déjà passé assez de temps dans des endroits lugubres et humides alors merci bien !_

 _Je dois te laisser, Katerina ne va pas tarder et je dois me changer._

 _Salues tout le monde pour moi et dis-leur que je vais bien._

 _Hermione._

Elle plia la lettre et y mis le cachet de cire avec le blason des Black avant de noter le nom du destinataire.

Elle entendit du grabuge dans le couloir avant que Kreattur ne hurle en disant que plus personne de l'Ordre n'était le bienvenu suivi d'un simple plop. Kreattur les avait renvoyés et s'en était fait une joie.

En passant devant lui, Hermione lui demanda de faire en sorte à ce que la lettre arrive bien à Regulus et en un claquement de doigt, la lettre avait disparue.

Juste après qu'elle se soit changée, Kreattur lui annonça que Katerina était arrivée et Hermione alla à sa rencontre. Elles passèrent toute la journée ensemble et Katerina lui fit essayer des vêtements venant de Bulgarie. Hermione se laissa faire et y prit même du plaisir, elle savait que Katerina avait voulue avoir une fille, mais n'avait eu que des garçons, cinq en tout : Dimitri était l'aîné, Nikola le second, Vladimir ou Vlad le troisième, Sergeï le quatrième et Viktor le cinquième.

Hermione et Katerina rirent de bon cœur lorsque cette dernière expliqua la gaieté de son mari, Sergeï, lorsqu'il avait réussi à lui faire donner à leur quatrième fils, son nom.

Au final, Hermione se retrouva avec une nouvelle garde-robe entièrement bulgare, en revanche, elle fut plutôt gênée lorsque Katerina lui donna de la lingerie sexy et l'avait fait tournée rouge cramoisie avec ses insinuations.

Hermione prit l'ensemble rouge bulgare qui se composait d'une guêpière, un string, des bas et une porte jarretelle, le tout en dentelle. Elle le plaça dans une boîte, qu'elle emballa, avant de mettre une note dessus.

"Mon amour,

Penses-tu que cela m'irait ?

PS : Ta mère te dit bonjour !

Ta Mila."

Katerina lu la note avant d'éclater de rire suivie par Hermione.

"Je peux imaginer sa tête d'ici !" Rigolait Katerina.

"Et moi donc ! Kreattur ?" Demanda Hermione en rigolant.

"Oui maîtresse ?" Demanda Kreattur.

"Peux-tu envoyer ce paquet et la note dans la cabine de Viktor Krum, sur le navire de Durmstrang ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Tout de suite maîtresse." Dit Kreattur.

Le paquet disparut comme la lettre et une fois que Kreattur repartit, Hermione et Katerina se remirent à rire.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Regulus donnait le dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal de la journée aux septièmes années venant des écoles étrangères, lorsqu'il reçut la lettre. Heureusement, tous les élèves prenaient des notes et il en profita pour lire sa lettre. Ce qui attira l'attention des élèves ce fut lorsqu'il soupira de soulagement pour ensuite être remplacé par un grognement puis finalement eut un petit sourire. Les cloches sonnèrent et les étudiants rangèrent leurs affaires pour ensuite partir.

"Monsieur Krum, un moment s'il vous plait." Dit Regulus.

Viktor s'arrêta et alla au bureau de Regulus. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, Regulus ferma la porte et mit tous les sorts de vie privée qu'il connaissait.

"Prrrofesseurrr ?" Demanda Viktor un peu inquiet.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas en difficulté… Je voulais juste que tu sois le premier à le savoir, Hermione s'est réveillée et malgré quelques signes de fatigue, elle va très bien." Annonça Regulus.

Viktor souffla de soulagement, ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas été très bien, en s'inquiétant de la santé de sa petite amie.

"Quand rrreviendrrra-t-elle ?" Demanda Viktor.

"On n'en sait rien encore, la médicomage va la voir tous les jours pour l'examiner et les résultats ont l'air bons mais elle a encore besoin de repos. Elle me fait dire aussi que tu dois te concentrer sur la seconde tâche car et je la cite : je n'ai pas envie d'y passer une heure ! J'ai déjà passé assez de temps dans des endroits lugubres et humides alors merci bien !" Dit Regulus en ricanant.

"J'ai déjà commencé à m'entrrraîner prrrofesseurrr." Gloussa Viktor, amusé par sa petite-amie.

"Bien et j'ai encore une demande à te faire." Déclara Regulus soudainement irrité.

"Oui ?" Demanda Viktor en fronçant les sourcils.

"Hermione m'a informé que Remus et Sirius l'espionnaient pour Dumbledore et les a donc mis dehors. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore s'arrêtera là, il voudra peut-être la remettre dans les dortoirs communs pour la faire surveiller et je ne peux pas être partout avec elle. Pourras-tu veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pour elle ? Je demanderais aussi à Harry et Drago, ils partagent pas mal de classe ensemble et en Potion, Severus pourra s'occuper d'elle." Demanda Regulus.

"Nous l'aurrrions fait sans que vous ayez à le demander." Sourit Viktor.

Regulus enleva les sorts de vie privée et congédia Viktor avant de l'appeler à la porte pour le taquiner.

"Oh et Krum ? Lorsqu'Hermione reviendra, laissez-la dormir la nuit." Le taquina Regulus.

Viktor devint rouge et balbutia quelques mots avant de sortir en trombe. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au navire avant d'aller à sa cabine. Il posa ses affaires et remarqua le paquet sur son lit. Il s'approcha en haussant un sourcil puis il prit la note, ravi que ce fût d'Hermione. Il était un peu curieux et ouvrit le paquet pour ensuite ouvrir la boîte.

Dès qu'il sortit l'ensemble, il devint rouge cramoisi en imaginant Hermione dedans. Et avec cette image en tête, son cerveau avait littéralement frit. Il savait que sa mère était complice de cela grâce à la note et ça le perturba d'avantage.

" _Ces femmes auront ma mort..._ " Se plaignit Viktor.

Il remballa le tout et le cacha au fin fond de son armoire avant d'aller prendre une douche froide pour se calmer. Ensuite il se rhabilla et alla rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Depuis que les mangemorts avaient été arrêtés pas mal de choses avaient changées comme par exemple le comportement des Serpentards, ils étaient maintenant plus ouverts et la plupart semblaient heureux de ne plus avoir de père pour leur pourrir la vie. A la surprise de tout le monde, Drago Malfoy était venu prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione, tout comme Blaise Zabini. Il y avait eu une sorte de trêve entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui fit plaisir à la majeure partie des professeurs.

Il sortit de ses pensées par Nikolaï qui se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

" _Tout va bien ?_ " Demanda Viktor.

" _Oui, juste un peu mal partout. On se plaignait du professeur Maugrrrey mais le professeur Black est encore plus dur._ " Répondit Nikolaï.

" _On pouvait s'en douter, après tout tu te souviens de ce qu'Herrrmione a fait à Karkaroff ? Eh bien dis-toi qu'elle a été formée par le professeur Black._ " Dit Viktor.

Nikolaï ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa tomber sa mâchoire avant de refermer sa bouche et froncer les sourcils.

" _En parlant d'Herrrmione, tu as des nouvelles ?_ " Demanda Nikolaï visiblement inquiet.

" _Oui, elle est réveillée et elle va bien, elle est juste encore un peu fatiguée. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, je pense._ " Répondit Viktor en souriant.

" _C'est une bonne nouvelle et tu pourras arrêter de te faire du soucis._ " Dit Nikolaï.

Viktor se contenta d'hocher la tête, sachant très bien que Dumbledore pourrait poser problème.

"Eh bien toute cette histoire avec l'attaque dans la demeure des Black a sorti un sacré bazar !" S'exclama Seamus en attirant l'attention de toute la table.

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Attendez, je vais vous lire l'article:

« Les mangemorts, le scandale ministériel !

Suite à l'arrestation de plusieurs hauts dignitaires du ministère dans la demeure des Black, le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, a décidé d'ouvrir une enquête sur tous les employés du ministère avec un passage sous veritaserum. Tous ceux qui avaient un lien avec le cercle mangemort se verront jugés et condamnés en conséquence. Tous ceux qui savaient ce qu'il se passait, mais qui n'ont pas avertis le ministre se verront eux aussi jugés pour collaboration avec des sorciers noirs ! Depuis l'ouverture de cette enquête une vingtaine d'arrestation ont eu lieu dont le bras droit du ministre : Dolorès Ombrage.

Nous vous informeront des avancées de l'enquête ainsi que les noms des condamnés lorsque le ministère nous donnera la permission de publier ses informations. »" Termina Seamus.

"On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler, moi je vous le dis !" Déclara Dean alors que tout le monde hochait la tête.

Cependant, Ginny sembla énormément pâlir, ce qui inquiéta Harry, Fred et Georges. Ils s'excusèrent de la table et emmenèrent Ginny pour parler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ginny ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je viens de penser… Tous ceux qui savaient que quelque chose se tramait et n'ont rien dit seront jugés, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit une Ginny blanche.

"Oui." Répondit Harry.

"Harry, Hermione est alors très mal ! Si papa avoue tout, ils vont l'arrêter pour la mettre à Azkaban ! Lui aussi sera arrêté !" Paniqua Ginny.

"Oh Merlin, il faut prévenir tout le monde !" Déclara Harry.

Harry se précipita vers Viktor tout en faisant en sorte qu'à la table des professeurs, Severus et Regulus sentent que la situation était au mieux carrément catastrophique. Une fois arrivé derrière Viktor, il agrippa l'épaule de celui-ci avec force, ce qui le fit se retourner rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.

"Harrry ?" Demanda Viktor.

"Viens vite, Hermione risque d'avoir de gros ennuis." Chuchota Harry.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Viktor pour se lever et suivre le garçon, il remarqua aussi que Severus, Regulus et aussi le professeur McGonagall sortaient précipitamment. Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans le couloir, ce fut Minerva qui posa la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait.

"Que se passe-t-il Potter ?" Demanda Minerva.

"Hermione va avoir de très gros problèmes professeur !" S'exclama Harry.

"De quel ordre ?" Demanda Regulus soudainement inquiet.

"Lorsque mon père sera interrogé sous veritaserum, il dira tout ce qu'il sait et cela inclus la situation d'Hermione ! Elle risque d'être arrêtée !" Dit Ginny.

"On risque de tous l'être…" Ajouta Severus.

"Il faut réunir l'Ordre au complet ! Monsieur Black, vous devriez aller auprès de votre fille." Décida Minerva.

Regulus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla directement au réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appela Hermione mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, il appela Kreattur qui l'informa qu'Hermione avait été convoquée dans le bureau du ministre.


	17. Chapter 17

Je rappelle que les textes en italiques sont en bulgare.

Chapitre 17 : Faîtes votre choix.

Hermione fut escortée par un groupe de quatre aurors jusqu'à la porte du bureau du ministre de la magie. L'un des aurors frappa à la porte, attendant la permission d'entrer et lorsqu'il l'eut, il entra seul avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard pour faire entrer Hermione avec le reste des aurors.

En entrant dans le bureau, Hermione vit Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, tous trois pâles ainsi que des sorciers dont les uniformes l'informèrent qu'ils étaient des langues de plomb. Enfin elle regarda la personne qui se trouvait au bureau et vit un ministre de la magie avec un air tellement sévère qu'il pourrait donner des cours à Severus Rogue.

"Miss Black, je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Fudge d'un ton dur.

"Oui monsieur le ministre et j'en assumerais les conséquences…" Répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

"Avant toutes choses, j'ai eu leurs versions des faits, maintenant, je veux la vôtre. Acceptez-vous d'être interrogée sous le plus grand secret avec du veritaserum ?" Demanda Fudge.

"J'accepte." Répondit simplement Hermione.

Au point où elle en était, il valait mieux coopérer, après tout, elle pourrait toujours défendre sa cause auprès du ministre plus tard. Un des langues de plomb l'approcha et lui tendit une fiole dont elle avala le contenu. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que la potion fasse effet tandis que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix présents pâlissaient de plus en plus.

"Peut-on commencer ?" Demanda Fudge.

"Oui." Répondit Hermione.

"Très bien, veuillez décliner votre identité." Commença le chef des aurors.

"Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Black, née Granger." Déclara Hermione.

"Quand êtes-vous née ?" Continua le chef des aurors.

"Le 19 Septembre 1979." Répondit Hermione.

"Miss Black, vous êtes accusée de voyage temporel par miss Nymphadora Tonks et Messieurs Kingsley et Weasley, est-ce vrai ?" Demanda l'auror.

"C'est vrai." Répondit Hermione.

"Vous saviez que vous risquiez beaucoup en faisant cela alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?" Demanda soudainement Fudge.

"Parce que je suis la seule à avoir les couilles de faire ce qu'il fallait. Vous voulez la vérité alors la voilà, durant ma première chronologie, Voldemort ne s'est pas contenté de quelques attaques comme à la coupe du monde, non, il est revenu grâce au tournoi des trois sorciers… C'est pour ça qu'il y eut le nom d'Harry, c'est pour qu'il puisse revenir grâce au sang d'Harry Potter…"

"Hermione !" Tenta de l'arrêter Arthur.

"Non Arthur, il est temps que ça sorte, vous m'avez dénoncé, maintenant le ministre doit savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait ! Durant ma chronologie, pendant des années, il y a eu plusieurs disparitions, meurtres et tortures, ceux qui y ont survécus n'avaient même plus la force de continuer à vivre et le taux de suicides avait atteint un tel pic que tout le monde pensait que les sorciers du Royaume Uni allaient finir par disparaître. Alors oui, je suis revenue et je me suis occupée de ça parce que Dumbledore n'a rien fait il a attendu encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard ! Je n'ai pas fait cette erreur, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et Voldemort est définitivement détruit et si le prix à payer est Azkaban, alors qu'il en soit ainsi mais au moins, le jour où je mourrais, j'aurais la conscience tranquille." Déclara Hermione en haussant le ton.

"Messieurs les aurors, veuillez accompagner miss Tonks ainsi que messieurs Weasley et Kingsley aux cellules du ministère jusqu'à nouvel ordre !" Ordonna Fudge pâle comme la mort.

Les aurors obéirent en laissant Hermione seule avec le ministre et les langues de plomb. Une fois que les trois membres de l'Ordre furent sortis, Fudge se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

"Monsieur le ministre je n'ai pas fait ça avec de mauvaises intentions, à la base, personne ne devait être au courant de ce que je faisais à part certaines personnes de confiance, mais le professeur Dumbledore s'en est mêlé et y à mêler d'autres personnes qui se font appelées l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cependant comme je l'ai clairement dit, je suis prête à en assumer les conséquences." Expliqua Hermione.

"Hermione… Etant sous veritaserum, je ne peux douter de vos paroles, mais je dois savoir… Est-il réellement revenu ?" Demanda Fudge apeuré.

"Durant la première chronologie, oui. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres dispersées au vent. Cette histoire est définitivement réglée…" Répondit Hermione.

"Savez-vous qu'elle est la peine pour avoir voyager dans le temps ?" Demanda Fudge.

"Je dirais au mieux la mort et au pire, ma vie entière à Azkaban." Répondit Hermione.

"Strictement aucune." Répondit Fudge. "Il n'y a aucune peine, ils ont tous fait un accord avec le ministère pour rester discret et ne parler à personne de leur voyage, ils ont juste continués à vivre après que les langues de plomb aient vérifiés qu'ils allaient bien. Les choses horribles dont on parle au sujet des personnes qui voyagent dans le temps ne s'appliquent qu'à ceux qui se sont perdus dans le temps et ne sont jamais réapparus nulle part. Sans compter qu'il vaut mieux que les gens continuent à croire qu'ils seront punis, cela évite les problèmes. Cependant, pour vous, beaucoup de gens sont au courant de votre situation, je dois avoir leurs noms et ils auront le choix, soit un serment inviolable de ne rien divulguer, soit une destruction totale des souvenirs concernant votre voyage et un certain mage noir." Déclara Fudge.

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de conclure que c'était de très loin la meilleure des solutions.

"Auriez-vous un papier, une plume et de l'encre pour que j'écrive les noms des concernés ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Vous faîtes le bon choix Hermione." Sourit gentiment Fudge.

Hermione écrivit le nom de tous ses amis mais aussi de tous les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que Ron puis elle rendit la plume et donna le papier à Fudge dont les yeux s'agrandirent en voyant un certain nom.

"Viktor Krum ?!" Demanda Fudge ahuri.

"Il a joué un très grand rôle en sauvant des nés moldus durant la guerre et il a encore aidé cette fois-ci." Dit Hermione en souriant tristement.

"Je vais envoyer des aurors pour les chercher tous, en attendant, prenez une tasse de thé…" Proposa Fudge en voyant la jeune fille se fatiguer.

"Monsieur le ministre puis-je demander un service à vos langues de plomb ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Lequel ?" Demanda Fudge.

"Qu'ils suppriment entièrement de ma mémoire toute mon ancienne chronologie ainsi que tout ce qui concerne vous savez qui…" Répondit Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, cela faisait une bonne heure que tout le monde se criait dessus au 12 Square Grimmaurd à cause de ce qui avait été annoncé dans la presse et le fait que ni Tonks, ni Arthur ou encore Kingsley étaient rentrés. Molly accusait ouvertement Hermione d'avoir causée toute cette situation et Regulus lui répondait avec force que si elle devait se plaindre à quelqu'un c'était à Dumbledore.

"C'est toi qui a perverti l'esprit d'Hermione durant les trois ans où tu l'as entraînée !" Cria Sirius à Regulus.

"J'ai assuré sa survie car aucun d'entre vous ne l'a fait ! Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a pris sous son aile pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ! A part les Krum et Potter, personne ne s'est inquiéter pour elle ! Alors ne venez pas me faire la morale !" Hurla Regulus.

Ce fut à ce moment que les protections autour du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix sautèrent et que les aurors entrèrent en trombe désarmant tout le monde y compris Dumbledore qui avait été trop surpris pour faire quelque chose. Il faut avouer qu'il avait fait les protections lui-même et il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit puisse les détruire jusqu'à ce qu'un nom lui vienne en tête : Hermione.

Ils furent tous escortés jusqu'au ministère où ils furent rejoints par Harry, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Viktor ainsi que Tonks, Kingsley et Arthur.

"Que faîtes-vous ici ?" Demanda Molly soudainement paniquée.

"On a été convoqués." Répondit Charlie pour tout le monde.

"Hors de question, la plupart d'entre vous êtes mineurs, il faut mon accord et ceux de vos tuteurs !" Tenta Molly.

"Je crains que ce ne soit pas à vous de décider de cela madame Weasley." Répondit durement le ministre de la magie qui vint les accueillir.

"Merci d'être venus si rapidement, jeunes gens." Répondit Fudge.

"Excusez-moi, mais où est Hermione ?" Demanda Harry.

Fudge soupira avant de leur répondre : "Miss Black est à l'infirmerie où l'on prend soin d'elle, je vous expliquerais tout une fois dans mon bureau…" Expliqua Fudge.

Tout le monde entra dans le bureau qui était heureusement très grand et il commença à expliquer la situation dans son ensemble.

"Bien, il faut que vous sachiez que plus tôt dans la journée trois d'entre vous m'ont avoué que Miss Black était une voyageuse du temps et j'ai donc décidé de la convoquer pour qu'elle me donne sa version de l'histoire sous veritaserum et malgré sa situation délicate, elle a complètement coopérer. Maintenant vous êtes ici parce que vous avez un choix à faire. Comme vous le voyez, vous êtes entourés d'aurors plus que compétents et vous n'avez pas de baguettes. Si je le mentionne c'est parce que je sais que certains d'entre vous seront récalcitrants aux propositions que je vais vous faire. La première est que vous prendrez un serment inviolable, promettant de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le retour de miss Black, la seconde est que les langues de plomb suppriment entièrement vos souvenirs qui concernent l'autre chronologie ainsi que vous savez qui. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que Miss Black nous a demandé de lui supprimer ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait plus vivre avec les horreurs qui la hantaient. C'est pour cela qu'elle est à l'infirmerie avec des médicomages et des langues de plomb." Dit Fudge sombrement.

"Elle ira bien ?" Demanda soudainement Regulus.

"Oui, elle était juste encore trop affaiblie…" Répondit Fudge.

Tout le monde entra dans le silence, réfléchissant à leur possibilité et Viktor fut le premier à s'avancer et parler.

"Je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait pourrr nous, pourrr moi… Je vais prrrendrrre le serrrment." Dit Viktor.

"Je vais le prendre aussi." Dit Harry en se mettant à côté de Viktor. "Tout ce qu'elle a fait elle l'a fait pour nous et je ne veux pas l'oublier." Ajouta Harry.

"Je prends aussi le serment." Dit Ginny.

Bientôt Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie, Regulus, Severus, Minerva, Maugrey et Remus, se retrouvèrent à leur côté demandant aussi le serment. Fudge interrogea les autres du regard et voyant qu'ils ne bougeraient pas, décida de commencer par leur supprimer toute trace du voyage d'Hermione tandis que ce qu'il restait des langues de plomb faisaient faire le vœu inviolable aux autres.

Une fois terminé, ceux qui avaient pris le serment allèrent directement voir Hermione tandis que les autres allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Une fois à l'infirmerie on leur annonça qu'ils pourraient bientôt l'emmener mais qu'ils pouvaient tout de même entrer. Ils furent tous surpris de voir son visage endormi complètement serein, depuis son retour, même lorsqu'elle dormait, elle était tendue, mais là, elle dormait paisiblement. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'une médicomage leur donna la permission de prendre Hermione avec eux, Regulus ne la laisserait pas seule au manoir, c'était hors de question, elle resterait dans ses appartements à Poudlard pour récupérer. Regulus alla signer une décharge comme quoi il récupérait Hermione et Viktor prit doucement sa fiancée dans ses bras dans le style mariée, ne voulant pas la réveiller, mais celle-ci commença à bouger.

"Hmmm… Vitiya ?" Demanda Hermione.

Viktor sourit, apparemment, ils avaient jugés bon de ne pas toucher à certaines choses, mais juste les modifier.

" _Tout va bien Mila, rendors-toi._ " Lui chuchota Viktor.

" _Restes avec moi…_ " Demanda Hermione somnolant.

" _Toujours._ " Répondit Viktor en souriant.

Elle se détendit tout en se collant confortablement contre lui puis fini par se rendormir à nouveau. Ils se demandèrent tous comment ils allaient ramener Hermione à Poudlard, ne pouvant pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et partager un voyage en cheminette à deux était au mieux complètement suicidaire.

"Kreattur !" Demanda Hermione encore les yeux fermés.

L'elfe apparut dès que son nom fut appelé et il s'inclina devant les sorciers.

"Maîtresse." Dit l'elfe.

"Peux-tu nous emmener Viktor et Moi dans mes appartements à Poudlard ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Bien sûr maîtresse." Répondit l'elfe en disparaissant avec Viktor et Hermione.

"Elle aurait aussi pu descendre de là où elle était !" Plaisanta Bill.

"Non, je crois qu'elle était trop bien où elle se trouvait !" Répondit Ginny en souriant avec malice.

"Aller jeunes gens, il est temps de rentrer car vous n'aurez aucune excuse pour manquer les cours demain !" Déclara Regulus.

Les adolescents concernés gémirent tandis que Bill et Charlie se moquaient d'eux puis chacun retourna où il était censé être.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés Hermione remercia Kreattur puis le congédia en lui disant qu'il avait sa soirée et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sur ce, l'elfe les quitta et Viktor emmena Hermione dans sa chambre sous les instructions de celle-ci puis commença à lui enlever ses chaussures puis ses vêtements avant de lui mettre son maillot de Quidditch qu'elle lui avait pris la nuit du bal. En repensant à ça, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'elle voulait absolument dormir dedans. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il enleva ses propres vêtements pour finir en boxer et se glisser dans le lit à côté d'elle. Une fois qu'elle le sentit à côté d'elle dans le lit, elle se blottit contre lui tandis qu'il l'entoura de ses bras, la gardant en sécurité. Tandis qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient frôlés la catastrophe, mais au moins maintenant que les mémoires de Dumbledore et tout le reste de l'Ordre qui étaient contre Hermione avaient été effacées, elle n'aurait plus de problème, maintenant, elle était une adolescente normale qui pourrait vivre pour elle-même.

"Bientôt je te ferais une véritable demande en mariage, pas de contrat, pas de conditions, ce sera juste toi et moi Mila…" Chuchota Viktor avant de l'embrasser sur le front pour ensuite fermer les yeux et se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.


	18. Pas de mise à jour pour le moment

Bonjour à toutes et à tous;

Je sais pertinemment que vous attendez la mise à jour de ma fic et je suis désolée de vous dire que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. En effet, il y a eu récemment des problèmes graves entre moi et ma famille qui font que je suis obligée de déménager. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer car il me faut trouver un appart ect... Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, bien loin de là. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas quand elle sera mise à jour. Je suis sincèrement désolée et je vous remercie pour prendre le temps de la lire.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : Saint Valentin.

La dernière semaine de convalescence d'Hermione passa rapidement pour la jeune fille. Elle avait fait des allers retours d'Angleterre à la Bulgare pour observer les avancées du chantier de ce qui serait bientôt son manoir. La première fois qu'elle vit la bâtisse avec son père et la famille Krum, ils auraient tous cru à une maison hantée dont les moldus préfèreraient rester très loin. Pour le coup, il fut décider que cette bâtisse serait démolie pour en construire une nouvelle qui serait plus lumineuse et plus en adéquation avec la nouvelle famille Black. Ce furent Hermione et Katerina qui supervisèrent les travaux pendant que les hommes allaient à leur travail ou à l'école en ce qui concernait Viktor.

Le concerné se souvint avoir été à la fois amusé et effrayé lorsqu'il vit sur la première page de la gazette, sa mère et sa petite amie avec un visage stricte et qui aboyaient des ordres aux pauvres ouvriers qui couraient dans tous les sens, espérant sans doute n pas être pris dans les mauvaises grâces des deux femmes.

Viktor pu remarquer qu'aujourd'hui, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, tout Poudlard était en effervescence, la plupart de la gente féminine profitait de l'absence d'Hermione pour tenter leurs chances avec Viktor à la grande contrariété de celui-ci. Il savait très bien que les paquets de chocolats qu'on lui offrait étaient certainement trempées dans des potions d'amour puissantes alors dès que personne ne regardait, il les jetait. Il remarqua aussi qu'Harry avait ce genre de problème dès que Ginny avait le dos tourné. Apparemment toutes les filles s'étaient focalisées sur les champions du tournoi car Cédric aussi en était victime. Viktor était heureux qu'Hermione reviendrait dans la matinée, cela calmerait beaucoup les choses. Cependant alors qu'Harry et lui se dirigeaient à la bibliothèque pour vérifier les cartes du lac noir pour la tâche du lendemain, ils furent abordés par un groupe de filles. L'une d'elles aborda directement Viktor.

"Hmm… Monsieur Krum… Accepteriez-vous de prendre ces chocolats qui témoignent de mon affection pour vous…" Demanda la jeune fille.

Viktor ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de la tentative peu convaincante de la jeune fille qui essayait de se faire passer pour timide. Cependant, c'était dur de se sortir de se genre de situation sans passer pour un rustre ou un sans cœur. Ah il détestait quand ça lui arrivait. Ce fut quand quelques filles pâlirent et tentèrent de faire baisser les mains de la fille tenant les chocolats en regardant quelque chose derrière Viktor et Harry que les deux se retournèrent pour voir Ginny et Hermione à à peine un mètre derrière eux. Viktor était bouche-bée en voyant Hermione avec un manteau de fourrure blanc qui venait sans conteste de Bulgarie et les cheveux coiffés en plusieurs tresses pour finir en une grande tresse à l'arrière. Les deux jeunes filles ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de regarder sévèrement le groupe de fille qui finit par partir en courant. Hermione et Ginny et Ginny s'observèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

Ginny alla dans les bras d'Harry alors qu'Hermione allait dans ceux de Viktor.

" _Tu m'as manquée._ " Chuchota Viktor avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

" _Toi aussi._ " Répondit Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que vous alliez faire ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Nous allions observer encore une fois les cartes du lac noir pour demain, nous voulons être sûr que tout se passera bien." Répondit sombrement Harry.

"On peut se joindre à vous ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Bien sûr." Dit Harry en proposant son bras à Ginny tout comme Viktor le fit avec Hermione.

" _Au fait Viktor, ta mère m'a demandé de te donner ceci en te disant que_ _ϬaϬa était très satisfaite de ton choix._ " Dit Hermione curieusement en lui tendant un petit écrint scellé.

" _Merci._ " Dit Viktor en prenant l'écrin avec un large sourire avant d'embrasser Hermione sur le front.

Il voyait bien la curiosité gravée sur le visage d'Hermione mais il voyait aussi qu'elle ne lui demanderait rien par respect pour sa vie privée.

Une fois entrés dans la bibliothèque, ils constatèrent que Fleur était aussi ici tentant de se cacher du mieux qu'elle put. A ce moment, Hermione se rappela le courrier qu'elle avait reçue la veille de la part de Bill, lui demandant si elle pouvait transmettre une lettre à Fleur.

"Allez vous installer, je vous rejoins très vite." Dis Hermione en se dirigeant vers Fleur.

"Bonjour Fleur." Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

"Oh bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue depuis le réveillon du nouvel an. Tout va bien ?" Demanda Fleur avec douceur.

"Oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste été assez occupée… J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de Bill Weasley. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais te la transmettre car il ne savait pas comment s'écrivait ton nom de famille et si la lettre t'arriverait alors la voici." Dit Hermione en lui tendant la lettre.

"C'est très gentil d'avoir accepter de le faire, je te remercie." Dit Fleur en rougissant.

"Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien." Répondit Hermione en souriant. Puis elle vit le titre du livre et reprit la conversation. " Tu travailles sur la seconde tâche ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, je me renseigne autant que je peux, même si je ne sais pas réellement ce que je cherche… Je sais juste ce qu'implique la seconde tâche mais sinon…" Dit Fleur.

"Ecoute, avec Ginny, Harry et Viktor on travaille dessus, on a les cartes du lac noir, si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous." Proposa Hermione.

"C'est très gentil, merci." Répondit Fleur en souriant puis elles se dirigèrent à la table où le groupe s'était mis.

"Hey les gars, Fleur se joindra à nous." Dit simplement Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Viktor.

Elle se serait bien assise sur les genoux de Viktor mais avec Mme Pince il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Ils travaillèrent tous sur un plan à élaborer jusqu'à environ dix heures où ils décidèrent d'aller à Pré-au-lard. Etant le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ils se séparèrent en couples, Hermione et Viktor d'un côté et Ginny et Harry de l'autre. Hermione pensait que c'était mal poli de laisser Fleur toute seule mais elle avait un étrange pressentiment qu'elle ne le serait pas longtemps. Après tout Bill arrivait à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui pour le week-end alors peut-être que les deux se verraient.

Viktor et Hermione flânèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-lard dans le confort des bras de l'autre, discutant parfois confortablement. Ils achetèrent des bonbons qu'ils partagèrent, se nourrissant l'un l'autre et se moquant quant l'un retirait la friandise pour l'avaler lui-même.

A midi, ils se retrouvèrent aux trois balais avec Ginny et Harry. Ils commandèrent leur repas avec des bières-au-beurre, en attente de leurs commandes ils discutaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Lavande n'attire l'attention du groupe en les saluant tout en passant avec Ron qui les ignora royalement.

Une fois leurs commandes arrivées, ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement mais furent dérangés par les bruits de sucions venant de la table d'à côté où s'étaient placés Ron et Lavande.

Ginny eut une mine de dégoût en regardant son frère rouler une pelle à la blonde.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit du même sang…" Dit Ginny dégoûtée.

"Rassure-toi, nous non plus."

Tout le monde regarda les jumeaux accompagnés d'Angélina Johnson et de Katie Belle ainsi que Bill et Charlie.

"Bill, Charlie !" S'exclama Ginny en leur sautant au cou, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans le bar.

"Vous êtes là pour le tournoi de demain ?" Demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr, on vous l'avait promis." Répondit Charlie. " Sinon Hermione tu n'aurais pas vu…"Commença Charlie gêné.

"Fleur et Constance ne devraient pas tarder, je les ai entendu dire qu'elles seraient là vers midi et quart." Répondit Hermione en souriant avec malice rendant les deux hommes mal à l'aise et faisant rire les autres.

Aujourd'hui les trois balais étaient plein à craquer, tous les couples voulant de l'intimité prenaient plus de place que lorsque tout le monde était en groupe. Après le repas, Hermione et Ginny virent que Viktor et Harry échangèrent un hochement de tête avant de leur proposer de les suivre.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avant de prendre le bras de leur petit ami.

Ils allèrent dans un parc de Pré-au-lard et s'enfoncèrent dedans. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un ancien kiosque à musique gravé de fresques et arabesques florales.

"Les garçons…" Commença Ginny.

"C'est magnifique." Termina Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sans voix, l'endroit était juste magique. Viktor et Harry se sourirent satisfaits.

"Et ce n'est pas tout." Dit Viktor.

Avec un coup de baguette, Viktor fit naître de la musique avant de s'incliner devant Hermione avec une main tendue.

" _Milady, me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ?_ " Demanda Viktor.

" _L'honneur serait pour moi._ " Sourit Hermione.

Harry fit de même avec Ginny et ils commencèrent une valse tous les quatre. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Bill et Fleur puis Charlie et Constance ainsi que les jumeaux avec Angelina et Katie. Regulus, Minerva et Remus observaient la scène avec tendresse.

"Tout ça rappelle des souvenirs… Lily et James venaient parfois danser ici. En observant Harry et Ginny, j'ai l'impression de les voir…" Déclara Remus avec émotion dans sa voix.

"Ils se ressemblent tellement." Affirma Minerva.

"Et ils ont pourtant su faire la différence." Rétorqua Regulus.

Les deux autres adultes regardèrent Regulus en questionnement.

"Soyons honnêtes, en prenant les mêmes circonstances qu'aujourd'hui, pouvons-nous affirmer que nous aurions fait ami-ami avec les autres écoles ? Les trois écoles sont en compétition et pourtant ce groupe de personnes a mis cela de côté, ils apprennent à se connaître et ce matin j'ai même vu Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Harry et Viktor travailler ensemble pour le seconde tâche. Pour la première fois depuis la création de Poudlard, Gryffondor et Serpentard se parlent sans animosité, il n'y a plus de bagarres entre eux dans les couloirs, certains changent même de table pour aller voir leurs amis dans les maisons concurrentes et c'est pareil pour les écoles de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. On n'avait jamais vu la table de Gryffondor aussi pleine que cette année." Expliqua Regulus.

"C'est vrai, ils ont été bien plus intelligents que nous." Dit Minerva.

Pendant ce temps les adolescents dansaient jusqu'à ce que Viktor ne s'arrête brusquement et sortit l'écrin de la poche de sa veste pour ensuite l'ouvrir et se mettre à genoux devant Hermione.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser pour observer la scène avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, mais la plus choquée restait Hermione.

"Herrrmione , jusqu'à aujourrrd'hui nous avons parrrlés de notrrre marrriage uniquement parrr la voie du contrrrat… Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'on faisait une prrroposition. Alorrrs Herrrmione Jean Black, me ferrriez l'immense honneur de m'épouser ?" Demanda Viktor.

Toutes les filles attendaient la réponse avec excitation tandis que des larmes de joie coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Puis enfin elle hocha la tête en disant un léger oui. Viktor se releva et mis l'anneau sur l'annulaire gauche d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser tendrement sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes. Toutes les filles demandèrent à Hermione de leur montrer la bague alors que les garçons félicitèrent Viktor tout en le prévenant qu'Hermione était comme leur sœur et qu'il serait bien avisé de la traiter correctement.

De leur côté Remus et Minerva observèrent la scène avec joie et stupéfaction.

"Tu n'as pas l'air surpris Regulus…" Dit simplement Remus.

"Viktor est venu me voir plus tôt dans la semaine pour me demander mon accord." Répondit simplement Regulus.

"Il a donc fait ça à l'ancienne." S'exclama Minerva avec des yeux pétillants.

Regulus hocha simplement la tête avec un léger sourire. Enfin les ténèbres qui rongeaient la vie d'Hermione s'éclaircissaient pour laisser place à la lumière. Une lumière qu'il espérait éclairerait le chemin des nouvelles générations.

Mais le temps était maintenant venu de rentrer au château, demain aurait lieu la seconde tâche et bien qu'il sache que ce soir personne n'irait se coucher pour à la place célébrer les fiançailles officielles d'Hermione et Viktor.

A 17h00 tout le monde était au château et la nouvelle des fiançailles avait très vite fait le tour sans compter qu'Hermione selon les vieilles traditions, se tenait à la droite de son fiancé rendant les choses claires à tout le monde. Ils recevaient tous les deux des félicitations de leurs amis.

A l'heure du dîner il n'y avait que les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de pleines mis à part les étudiantes de BeauxBâtons qui étaient allées à la fête de fiançailles. Bien que certains professeurs étaient outrés de ne pas être invités, d'autres étaient clairement amusés par la situation. Qui aurait cru au début de ce tournoi que les trois écoles s'entendraient bien au point qu'il y aurait même un mariage entre deux étudiants d'écoles différentes ?

 _ϬaϬa : cela veut dire grand-mère en bulgare !_

Et c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard, comme vous le savez j'ai eu des problèmes qui sont maintenant réglés. Cependant, recherchant une formation pour changer de métier je ne ais pas si je pourrais poster autant qu'avant ce petit incident.


	20. Chapter 20

Je rappelle que les phrases en italiques sont parlées en bulgare.

Chapitre 19 : La seconde tâche

Viktor et Hermione étaient tous deux dans la chambre de celle-ci, alors que beaucoup avaient fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure, Hermione avait poussée les champions à se coucher plus tôt pour être sûre que tout se passe bien le lendemain. Contrairement à Viktor, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait pour la seconde ou d moins ces souvenirs-là ainsi que ceux de la troisième lui ont été supprimés avec tout le reste de sa précédente chronologie.

Alors était là dans ses bras à dormir paisiblement alors que lui, cela faisait une heure qu'il était réveillé, attendant qu'un professeur vienne la chercher. Il lui caressait doucement le bras de haut en bas dans une touche similaire à une légère brise de vent, faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller.

Il savait que tout se passerait bien, après Harry, Fleur et lui s'étaient bien préparés ensemble et Rogue avait même donné de son plein gré la branchiflore. Pendant un moment, il s'était dit que c'était un peu injuste envers Diggory puis il se rappela qu'Harry avait dit au garçon pour les dragons mais il ne lui rendit jamais l'appareil. Si cela n'avait pas été Hermione qui leur raconta tout le tournoi, Harry et lui auraient bien galérés sans que Diggory ne leur dise quoi que ce soit, apparemment, il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi le tournois était là. A la base c'était pour aider la coopération magique internationale mais Diggory n'avait vu que le fait de gagner la compétition…

En regardant Hermione, Viktor pensait qu'il était le véritable vainqueur dans cette histoire, il avait trouvé quelque chose de mieux que l'argent ou la gloire, il l'avait trouvée, elle.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par plusieurs coups à la porte, alors il s'habilla et décida d'aller ouvrir tandis qu'Hermione se réveillait doucement en gémissant. Il était vrai que sa fiancée n'était clairement pas une personne du matin, lui et ses camarades en avaient eu la preuve quand le garçon Weasley avait commencé à l'ennuyer pour qu'elle l'aide à faire ou plutôt qu'elle fasse ses devoirs à sa place. Ce fut un carnage. Ginny et Harry expliquèrent après avoir ris de la scène que la première règle de survie avec Hermione, c'était de ne jamais l'ennuyer avant son petit déjeuner. Ce que tout Durmstrang respecta à la lettre.

En ouvrant la porte, il fit face à Regulus qui était tout sauf heureux que sa fille adoptive se retrouve au fin fond du lac noir.

"Alorrrs c'est l'heurrre…" Chuchota finalement Viktor.

"Oui… Peux-tu lui dire de s'habiller et de me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur ?" Demanda Regulus.

Viktor hocha simplement la tête et repartit vers la chambre pour y trouver une Hermione assise légèrement somnolente.

" _Qui était-ce ?_ " Demanda Hermione à moitié rendormie.

" _Ton père. Il m'a dit que tu devais t'habiller et le suivre dans le bureau du directeur…_ " Répondit Viktor.

Hermione sembla soudainement être parfaitement réveillée et commençait à paniquer.

" _Pourquoi ? J'ai des ennuis_ ?" Demanda Hermione paniquée.

Elle sortit cependant de son état de panique lorsqu'elle entendit Viktor glousser. Elle se tourna vers lui avant de plisser les yeux. Il s'approcha plus près d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

" _Tu dois te lever, il t'attend._ " Fini Viktor alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

" _Tu ne restes pas ?_ " Demanda Hermione en le voyant partir.

 _"_ _Il vaut mieux que je sois sur le Navire de Durmstrang lorsque je partirais pour la seconde tâche. On se retrouve là-bas._ " Dit simplement Viktor.

Hermione acquiesça avant de se diriger à la salle de bain pour se préparer puis rejoint son père. Regulus ne lui expliqua rien, lui disant juste que ce serait le directeur qui lui expliquerait ce qui allait se passer. Cela ne calma pas Hermione alors Regulus décida de la rassurer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas d'ennuis. Le directeur veut juste t'expliquer à toi ainsi qu'à trois autres personnes quelque chose." Expliqua Regulus les dents serrées.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête mais elle devait avouer que la curiosité grandissait en elle. Il était rare que son père perde son sang-froid. Mais une fois entrée dans le bureau du directeur, elle vit Gabrielle, Ginny et Cho dans la pièce alors elle comprit. Chacune d'entre elles étaient précieuses pour un champion, ce n'était pas la chose la plus précieuse qu'ils allaient prendre aux champions mais la personne la plus précieuse.

"Bonsoir miss Black." Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix du directeur mais de la pure sympathie et Regulus se demanda si les langues de plombs n'avaient pas complètement trafiqué l'esprit du vieillard. Si tel était le cas, il leur en serait infiniment reconnaissant.

"Bonsoir professeur." Répondit Hermione d'une voix neutre.

Regulus fut étonné de cette neutralité et apparemment le professeur Dumbledore aussi mais il inculqua cela au mauvais caractère de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne déjeune, alors il se mit à glousser trouvant cela amusant, mais Regulus savait mieux, sa fille se méfiait de Dumbledore mais pourquoi ? Les langues de plomb avaient tout effacer de sa mémoire donc elle devrait voir Dumbledore pour un saint. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Hermione quant à elle, avait une petite voix au fin fond d'elle-même qui lui criait danger à propos du vieil homme, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'il y avait une raison à ce qu'elle ressentait et elle faisait confiance à son instinct.

"Est-ce que l'une de vous sait pourquoi vous êtes ici ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Parce que ce que les champions doivent trouver c'est nous. Vous leur avez pris les personnes qui comptent le plus pour eux. Gabrielle pour Fleur, Ginny pour Harry, Cho pour Cédric et moi pour Viktor." Expliqua calmement Hermione.

"En effet Miss Black, c'est tout à fait cela. Vous serez mises sous un sortilège de stase et placées au fond du lac noir pour la seconde tâche. Vous vous réveillerez dès que votre tête sortira de l'eau." Expliqua Dumbledore.

Hermione regarda les autres filles autour d'elle. Le visage de Ginny n'exprimait rien à part de la méfiance, Cho avait légèrement pâli, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il se passerait si Cédric ne la trouvait pas et Gabrielle, la pauvre petite Gabrielle tremblait entièrement et se tourna paniquée vers sa directrice.

"Mais… Je… Je ne sais pas nager…. Que se passera-t-il si…" Commença Gabrielle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je suis sûre que Fleur s'en sortira très bien et te trouvera pour te ramener à la surface." Dit Hermione en s'approchant de la petite fille pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. " Ne t'en fais pas, Fleur, Harry et Viktor en ont discutés ensemble, ils sont prêts pour cette tâche et sache que jamais l'un de nous ne te laissera seule au fond du lac." Chuchota Hermione.

"C'est promis ?" Demanda Gabrielle les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est promis." Affirma Hermione avec un doux sourire que la jeune fille lui rendit.

Madame Maxime regarda l'échange entre les deux étudiantes et remercia Hermione avec un signe de tête. Ce fut Regulus qui lança le charme de stase et pour les quatre jeunes filles, tout devint noir, leur esprit fut mis comme dans une sorte de cocon, à l'abri, au chaud, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait autour.

Fleur, Harry et Viktor se rejoignirent pour aller ensemble à la seconde tâche et les deux garçons virent Fleur en panique.

"Tout va bien Fleur ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je n'ai pas réussie à trouver ma petite sœur Gabrielle." Répondit Fleur en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

"Tout comme je n'ai pas trouvé Ginny et Viktor n'a pas trouvé Hermione." Rétorqua Harry.

"Cela ne veut dirrre qu'une seule chose… Ce sont elles que l'on doit aller cherrrcher dans le lac." Répondit Viktor avec la mine sombre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que lui et Harry le savaient déjà…

Fleur sembla sur le point d'exploser de rage et les garçons se poussèrent sachant ce qu'une vélane en colère pouvait accomplir.

"Comment osent-ils faire une chose pareille ?! Gabrielle ne sait même pas nager !" Hurla Fleur.

"Plus tôt on les sorrrt de là et mieux ça vaudrrra." Déclara Viktor.

Cédric était déjà présent avec son père à ses côtés ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore. Les familles de Viktor et Fleur étaient également là ainsi que Regulus Bill et Charlie. En dehors des maisons de Gryffondor, Serpentard ainsi que des écoles de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et des familles de ceux-ci, tous ceux de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle prirent assez mal la complicité des trois champions arrivant en parlant et en riant.

"Je vous jure, elle crachait des boules de poil pendant deux semaines." Déclara Harry, faisant rire Viktor et Fleur.

Harry fut accueilli par les Delacourt et les Krum comme s'il était de la famille et ils discutèrent tous ensemble avec les Weasley et Regulus jusqu'à ce que l'on demande aux champions de se positionner pour le départ. Fleur, Viktor et Harry se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête en guise d'accord, ce qui intrigua Cédric. Ces trois-là auraient-ils décider de faire une alliance ?

Puis dès le coup de sifflet, ils plongèrent tous sous l'eau. Viktor s'était transformé partiellement en requin, Fleur et Cédric avaient utilisés le sortilège de tête-en-bulle et Harry se métamorphosait ayant des branchies et des membres palmés. Si Cédric avait fait attention, il aurait vu, que les trois restaient ensemble et prenaient une direction légèrement différente de la sienne. En effet, ils ne prirent pas le chemin où se trouvaient les algues de varech mais une route plus dégagée et plus sûre. Contrairement à Cédric, Viktor et Harry avaient fait une reconnaissance des lieus et étaient venus plusieurs fois, Fleur n'avait donc plus qu'à les suivre. Ce qui les avantagea grandement, c'est que le peuple de la mer ou du lac dans ce cas-là avaient fini par s'habituer à eux, les laissant tranquilles alors qu'ils passaient.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grande place des ruines du village sous-marin et y trouvèrent Gabrielle, Ginny, Hermione et Cho. Fleur se précipita vers sa sœur tandis qu'Harry et Viktor libérèrent Ginny et Hermione. Cependant lorsqu'ils commencèrent à remonter, Fleur fut attrapée et attaquée par une horde de strangulots. L'ayant remarqué, Harry et Viktor lâchèrent Ginny et Hermione, les poussant vers la surface et firent pareil pour Gabrielle, alors qu'ils rejoignirent Fleur pour l'aider.

Hermione fut la première à arriver à la surface provoquant l'incompréhension de tout le monde, voyant qu'elle était seule, puis très vite vinrent Ginny et Gabrielle qui malheureusement commença à paniquer et à se débattre. Hermione nagea rapidement vers la jeune fille suivie par Ginny.

"Je te tiens Gabrielle, ne bouge plus, avec Ginny, on va te ramener sur les pontons, mais tu dois rester immobile d'accord ?" Demanda Hermione.

Gabrielle qui était tenue par Hermione et Ginny de chaque côté hocha la tête alors qu'elles la ramenèrent en sécurité. Une fois près du ponton, elles furent toutes trois aidées à remonter et couvertes d'épaisses couvertures.

Sous l'eau, les trois champions continuèrent à combattre les strangulots, mais Harry dans un éclair de réflexion décida de lancer un patronus pour aveugler les créatures qui n'étaient habituées qu'aux ténèbres. Cela marcha relativement bien car les strangulots furent aveuglés et partirent rapidement. Après vérification que tout le monde allait bien, ils remontèrent à la surface. La taille de Viktor l'avantageait et il prit donc la tête du groupe et sortit la tête de l'eau en premier en premier suivit de très près par Fleur et ensuite Harry. Dès qu'ils furent sur les pontons, ils furent couverts et dirigés à la tente de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient Gabrielle, Ginny et Hermione. Amos Diggory bouillait de rage criant à la tricherie mais fut vite recadrer lorsque Severus rappela qu'il n'était pas interdit par les règles que les champions s'entraident.

Dès qu'ils furent entrer dans la tente médicale, ils virent une petite blonde courir comme une furie pour se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur li parlant rapidement en Français.

Fleur regarda Hermione et Ginny et leur sourit.

"Merci d'avoir aidé ma petite sœur." Déclara Fleur avant de prendre Hermione et Ginny dans ses bras pour les remercier.

"Ce n'est rien, je lui avais promis après tout." Sourit Hermione.

Fleur haussa un sourcil tout en regardant sa sœur qui lui expliqua la promesse que lui avait faite Hermione dans le bureau du directeur. Viktor s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassant tendrement tout comme Harry avec Ginny. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des applaudissements ainsi que des encouragements, ils surent à ce moment-là que Cédric était sorti de l'eau. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Cho entra la première visiblement choquée de voir le groupe déjà présent suivie d'un Cédric médusé.

Les scores tombèrent, la première place fut décernée à Viktor, en seconds _ex_ _-_ _æquo étaient Fleur et Harry et en quatrième place se trouvait Cédric._

Tous les champions allèrent rejoindre leur famille pour profiter de passer un peu de temps ensemble et Regulus se rapprocha d'Hermione pour lui rendre sa bague de fiançailles.

"Tiens je crois que c'est à toi." Dit Regulus en tendant la bague.

Viktor regarda Hermione en la questionnant.

" _Je ne voulait la perdre alors je lui ai demander de la garder durant la tâche._ " Dit Hermione avec un sourire désolé.

Il se contenta de sourire et de l'embrasser dur le front tandis que Katerina se mit à hurler en voyant la bague au doigt d'Hermione mais elle fut rapidement rappelée à l'ordre par Sergeï.

" _Katerina…_ " Chuchota sévèrement Sergeï.

Sergei ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère de sa femme et ça l'amusait, mais ici, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour permettre une telle excentricité. Cependant il s'approcha des deux jeunes gens rougissants et les prit dans ses bras.

" _Je suis fier de toi Viktor. Je suis fier de vous deux._ " Dit Sergeï en regardant tour à tour Hermione et Viktor.

" _Merci Monsieur Krum._ " Répondit Hermione.

Sergeï lui sourit puis hocha la tête laissant place à sa femme qui prit les deux jeunes gens dans ses bras.

" _Je suis heureuse que Viktor ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi et ϬaϬa a hâte de te rencontrer._ " Dit Katerina.

" _Vous serez là pour la dernière tâche ?_ " Demanda Hermione.

" _Oui, avec toute la famille. Ils ont tous très hâte de te rencontrer enfin._ " Répondit Katerina en souriant.

Hermione sourit à Katerina et ils rentrèrent tous, Hermione et Viktor accompagnèrent les parents de celui-ci jusqu'à leur portoloin où ils se dirent au revoir. Ensuite ils allèrent se changer pour se rendre à la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny qui lisait la gazette. Hermione sourit en voyant la première page.

"Il faut absolument que je garde ces photos !" S'enthousiasma Hermione.

Viktor regarda le journal et vit des photos de lui et Hermione alors qu'il faisait sa demande. En général il se serait énervé par une telle intrusion dans sa vie privée mais là, il devait avouer qu'au moins le message était clair… Quatre mois, plus que quatre mois ici et ils seraient tous les deux en Bulgarie à pouvoir passer autant de temps ensemble qu'ils le désirent. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le visage de Viktor s'était éclairé comme un matin de Noël du moins le dernier Noël qu'il ait eu en compagnie d'Hermione…

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre.


End file.
